


Iron and Fire

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And Things That Aren't Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark family has a secret; one they've been keeping from their young heir for quite awhile now. When Tony finally finds out the truth, he is pulled into a world he has no understanding of and confronted with an other half he didn't know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howl

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Werewolf AU thing was probably inevitable, oops. Also shades of soulbonding fic because guess who fucking loves soulbonding fic? I do.  
> Also! Mild violence in the first bit, because werewolves.  
> This will eventually go up to explicit, I promise. It just takes awhile. :3

It wasn't that Tony hated Christmas, per se, but it wasn't exactly like he _enjoyed_ the obligation.

Being a Stark _meant_ something, and sure, he knew the family Christmas party was highly publicized and attended by half the business world, and sure, Howard was grooming him as the head of the company, and sure, he knew he was obligated to show up, smile pretty, and get drunk with some business associate's daughter, but...

Tony shivered, wrapping his coat around himself as he stood on his enormous porch steps.

Not this year, he told himself with a smile of satisfaction.

The plan to get out of the enormous Christmas extravaganza in Aspen had worked well in his favor; he had told his father about the new AI he was designing, and managed to convince him that if he didn't constantly maintain the systems for its growth, it would wither and die.

Howard hadn't been pleased, but, as much of a pain in the ass as his father could be, he was still an engineer at heart, and after seeing what Tony was doing, he had agreed to leave him be at the Stark estate while he and Maria went to Aspen for a week.

It was Christmas Eve, and Tony was taking a break the only way he knew how; by breaking every rule his parents had set out for him since he could walk.

The Starks lived in a beautiful, lush haven in upstate New York, covered in dense forest for as far as the eye could see. They had other houses, of course, but Howard made a point to spend at least six months here every year, (probably for some legal thing, Tony reasoned.)

His parents let him go wherever and do whatever when they were in Malibu, or Aspen, or New York City, or any of the thousand other places he and his father went on business, but when they were at home at the estate, Tony had _rules._

Never go out into the woods. Never go past the gates of the yard, in fact. If he felt like taking a drive somewhere, the chaueffer needed to take him. And heaven help him if he wanted to go on a nice walk.

Tony didn't understand why here, of all places, in a tiny, almost picturesque forest in New York, his parents would suddenly limit where he went. He could do body shots in Malibu at two in the morning, but heaven forbid he go on a jog through the loneliest, quietest forest he had ever seen in his entire life.

When Tony didn't understand something, the first impulse he had was to take it apart and see how it worked. Since he couldn't do that in regards to his parents nor their strange rules, he did the next best thing.

He did what he was told not to do and observed the results it gave him.

It totally worked, nine times out of ten, and that was what led to him standing on his steps, looking out at the open, iron-wrought gates of the Stark estate and beaming, content in his rulebreaking.

Beside him, Dummy beeped. Tony sighed and patted his metal workings.

"Hey," he said, "I'm not gonna be long. A nice stroll through the woods on Christmas Eve, Dummy. How much more romantic could you get?" He chuckled. "Wanna come with?"

Dummy hung his head and shook his whole body side to side. Tony snorted. "Don't worry, Pep isn't going to find out. I made sure Howard took her with him to Aspen in my place. He'll probably like her better and adopt her or something."

Dummy whirred, nudging Tony gently. Tony nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Dummy. You head down in the lab and make sure JARVIS is doing okay; wouldn't want him to fall to the wayside while I hone my skills in juvenile delinquency and civil disobedience."

Dummy patted Tony's shoulder, and he could've sworn the robot frowned at him, but he was an unadvanced robot at best, a simple thing Tony had made at thirteen, and he hadn't been good enough to give that level of emotion to his work yet.

"Oh, and keep an eye on the reactor, okay? If that thing runs out of power—not that it should—I'm basically without a computer system for about a week with all this snow screwing up the power lines," Tony explained. Dummy nodded.

"Right," Tony finally said, "well, I'm off."

He couldn't help but be apprehensive as he took his first step, but the feeling soon passed, bleeding away into delight and adrenaline as he walked through the thick snows and walked past the guardian gates, stepping out into the cold unknown, alone.

...

The snow fell thickly on his shoulders, a silvery embrace that shivered soft on his skin as Tony shook it off, shuddering and hugging himself tight. It was cold, colder than he had imagined, and the snow was pretty high; it was already up to his knees.

He looked around the forest and frowned, annoyed. _This_ was what his parents had tried to shield him from? It was just trees! Trees as far as the eyes could see!

From above, a bird twittered at him. Tony huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he looked around.

The trees, he admitted, were lovely; there was a certain kind of heaviness to them he had never encountered anywhere else. Like here, the nature _meant_ more, or something silly like that.

But still, they were just trees. This whole place was trees and snow and stone; why in god's name had his parents forbid him from coming here?

Tony sighed and continued on. He needed to rest for a bit; the cold and the snow were making him work a whole lot harder to make his way across the ground. There was probably a rock big enough to sit on for awhile, should he be able to find it...

Tony made his way deeper into the forest, careful to break a few branches on each tree to mark his path as he made his way forward.

His walk was slow, and time passed in a soft, hazy blur, much like the flakes that obscured his vision and made his eyes sting. That meant it could've been an hour, could have been ten minutes, before Tony opened his eyes and observed what lay before him.

Tracks.

He knelt, curious. They looked sort of like dog paws; not that he was a nature expert, but the pads were there. Who the hell would've taken their dog for a walk in this weather?

A person more interested in the sight would have noticed that there were no human footprints beside the animal tracks. Tony was much more focused on finding shelter, and dog tracks didn't concern that in the slightest.

Still, he figured the tracks meant they were heading towards somewhere to rest, and so he followed after them, not thinking much of the fact that the idea had been decided for him so easily in his brain, skeptic though he was.

The full moon hung with pregnant anticipation, fit to burst, over his head as Tony brushed some more snow off his coat and headed on, the silver light shining overhead and the howling winds at his back.

...

The alpha raised his head, his pupils going wide with surprise as the wind rasped over his fur and spoke to him in a new, alien smell.

He knew the Stark scent. For his pack, it was seemingly as inescapable as their own, a part of themselves that was entwined with who they were. This, though...this was _new_ Stark scent. This was _better._

"Alpha?"

The alpha turned to face his beta, regarding the dark brown beast before him with bright, curious blue eyes.

"You smell it," his beta said. It wasn't a question. The alpha nodded regardless.

"Clan," the beta said. "They were not meant to venture out yet. The clan pup is still just that, true?"

"Pup has different meanings than it once did," the alpha said with a sigh of frustration, flicking snow off his tail. "I am certain the clan pup does not think of himself as such."

His beta growled, amused, before sobering up and asking, "Alpha, what do we do? He'll fear us if we present ourselves to him, but he is heading to our moonshigh stones."

"We will watch, and we will wait," the alpha replied. "If we can get him to go home, where it is warm and safe, so much the better. But at the very least, we must try to tail him. It should not be hard. He is clan, we know his scent."

"If you say so," his beta agreed. "But I'm still concerned as to why the pup ventured out on his own."

"As am I, but...honestly, we'll worry about it later," the alpha sighed. "It's a fight for another day."

His beta nodded, falling into place beside him as the two set off. Two sets of eyes glimmered in the dark behind them, following suit as soon as they shook the snow off their fur.

...

Tony sighed in relief as he saw the trees open up to an enormous clearing. Thank god, a place to rest. He just had to shake the rest of the snow off, and he would be fine.

He picked his way over the stones that covered the entrance to the clearing before finally getting a good glimpse of it. He sucked in a breath, shocked.

Right, this was beautiful.

A still lake greeted him, seemingly hammered from glass and left out in the snow. Surrounding the lake was a gently sloping bowl in the earth, stones laid out all across the funnel-shaped hollow. They were big enough for Tony to park one of his cars on, to say nothing of rest for awhile.

Tony sighed, relieved, and made his way into the circle, sitting down on the highest stone in the clearing; he hummed, content, letting his aching legs rest for a bit.

"Y'know, this was worth coming out this far," he mused out loud to himself. "I should've brought my camera. Could've gotten a couple of nice pictures."

Nothing but snow echoed back at him, but Tony was pretty glad for the peace and quiet anyway. He yawned, smiled, and stretched out, at ease.

The silence of the snow did not last for long; echoing around the cavern, Tony heard a low, ringing growl.

He blinked, sitting up and looking around, curious. Okay, so whoever was walking their dog had to be passing by. No big deal.

Another growl; this time, louder. Tony had no idea why, but he felt a sense of ringing triumph in it.

He inhaled slowly, standing up and ignoring the sudden panic that lanced his heart. No, no, no. No need to panic. Steady. It was a dog. A big, vicious, angry dog.

Tony had always preferred cats, honestly.

The growl came again, this time from behind him.

When Tony turned around, his heart stopped.

An enormous wolf, bigger than the thoroughbreds he had seen living at some of his father's stables, loomed over him, his fur a dark grey veined with black, save for a single large black marking across his back, like a stone of obsidian weighing on his spine.

Tony met the glittering gold eyes before him and tried to smile.

"Hey, puppy," he said. "Sorry, is this _yo_ _ur_ nature preserve? I'll go, really. If I could just..."

The wolf bared his teeth in what would have looked like a grin had his teeth not been like scythes in his mouth, and leapt at him.

His intent was not to pounce on him now, but Tony didn't know that; he backed away before forgetting that he was on a rock face, and promptly skidded down the slope, the snow cushioning his fall but not slowing him down enough to keep him from reaching the lake.

It was frozen all the way through, but that was about the only good thing Tony had going for him at the moment, all things considered.

The wolf leapt down the slope and landed at the banks easily, his tail straight and his head high as he advanced towards Tony, his steps slow and measured.

Tony went to back up and try to bolt, but the wolf seemed to realize what he was doing; before Tony could move, he was pinned.

The wolf lowered his head and flashed his fangs. Tony was aware for a second of something ripping, something warm and wet that banished the cold of the snow for just a second.

Then the pain came hurtling through him, red-hot and all-encompassing, and Tony started to scream.


	2. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fixes himself up. His alpha fusses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fiddle with the reactor somewhat; now it functions as both a pacemaker and a heart supplement, rather than just a way to keep out shrapnel. I am honestly unsure of how medically sound this is, but the arc reactor wasn't exactly medically sound in the first place, so.  
> Also, yes, the robots are probably capable of performing surgery, especially if JARVIS is the one guiding them in doing so. At least for Tony's sake, he sure hopes so.

The alpha snarled in challenge, the scent changing twofold; one, _danger_. Two, _challenge._

He could handle challenge. But danger carried with it the scent of Stark, and clan mattered more.

As he vaulted over the snowbanks as fast as he possibly could, a third wave of scent hit him.

"Blood," his beta confirmed, the alpha's horror knotting tight and hot in his stomach. "God _damn_ it, blood and Stone, this was a challenge—of all the nights for the pup to go wandering, it had to be _tonight_ —"

"He couldn't have known," the alpha said, "and we need to get to him, regardless. _Hurry!"_

His beta nodded, moving in sync with his alpha as he crossed the guardian stones and looked down at the lake.

He knew the wolf that was licking blood off his muzzle, satisfied; he did not know the man who lay bleeding beneath him, but his scent spoke to the alpha in ways he could not begin to define. That was enough to awaken a horrendous, bestial rage in him, and even his beta flinched as the alpha surged forward, his eyes wild and his whole body taut with rage, like a plucked string. 

He ripped into Stone's side, tearing out a chunk of his flesh before setting on his face, mauling the skin and ripping indiscriminately into what he could reach. His back claws dug into vulnerable underbelly; the alpha growled, triumphant, when the other beast howled, shaking him off and skittering aside, his tail tucked beneath his legs.

The challenge had been met. It was a farce in the first place; alphas challenged alphas, and Stone was a shivering beta before him. Still, the alpha had met it for the sake of his home, his pack, and his clan—for all the good it had done the small, shivering pup beneath him.

Stone seemed to sense that this wasn't just about the moonshigh stones or a place of gathering; this was something deeper, something he hadn't anticipated, nor had his alpha.  He knew when to leave well enough alone, especially when blood leaked freely from half his body.

He left, loping off into the trees and disappearing with the wind and shadow.

"Should I track him?" His beta asked, coming to stand beside the alpha.

"No," the alpha said. "It would not prove any point, and the pack needs to be taken home. Our numbers are far too depleted to risk confrontation."

"But the pup," his beta said, and the alpha's heart went still.

He looked down at the pup and felt a surge of fear, looking at the still, pale body before him, dark hair standing out all the starker; like the shadow and snow had conspired with the moon to birth him something beautiful, something bloodied and dying.

"I will take him," the alpha said. "I know the way home. He can receive help there. You must protect the pack while I go on."

His beta nodded, helping the alpha lift up the pup onto his back, situating him so as not to jostle him much on the ride home. The pup whimpered softly, clinging to the fur beneath him like a safety blanket.

Before his beta could ask him anything about the pup, the alpha was off. His beta watched him leave before sighing and tossing his head up to the moon.

"Can't say I blame him," he said. "Please, mother, watch over him. If you want to keep this pup, he needs you."

The moon did not reply, but then again, the beta hadn't been expecting a response.

He headed away from the clearing, to soothe and gentle the pack that shivered at the scent of clan blood in their gathering place, and urge them back home. It was his duty, his privilege as a beta.

His alpha, admittedly, had other concerns right now.

...

The alpha didn't know what to make of the small, beeping hunk of metal that greeted him at the clan home, but it was lifting the pup up and helping him stand, so he assumed it was friendly enough.

He had to leave before the pup saw him; in the state he was in right now, he would fear him rather than find him comforting, and as much as that ached at the alpha's heart, he had to do what was best for the pup.

He gave him one last comforting lick before the pup shuddered and stirred beneath him.

The alpha had a second to meet his eyes, a glimpse of hazel glory, before he turned and bolted. In his haze of pain, Tony thought it a dream.

When he looked up again, the wolf was gone and he was bleeding on his front porch.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured, too shaken to feel anger. "Dummy, get down to the lab, I need—"

For a second, his mind stuttered, and he didn't know what to do.

Then, an idea occurred to him. He would need JARVIS and the 'bots for it, but it could work, as long as he kept himself alive long enough to implement it.

Tony made his way downstairs in a hurry, adrenaline kicking in over the pain, as Dummy followed after him. Butterfingers and You whirred to life, looking at their master with concern as Tony started up JARVIS' systems.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted the AI, "how does saving my life as your first task sound?"

 _"I would rather you not be in such danger, but I will do all I can, Anthony_ ," JARVIS replied. _"What must be done?"_

"The reactor can keep my heart going, so long as I transplant it along with a system to keep the valves working, too," Tony said with a wince. "I have a few things that should suffice from that medical engineering course I took last year at MIT; they're in the second desk, Dummy."

The robot grabbed the system Tony had developed for supporting a heart after transplant, his last project in the course, and placed it in his hand. Tony laughed, shaking his head and holding it up as he fit the arc reactor into the metal workings, fixing wiring and working quickly; he could fiddle with it more later, when he wasn't on the verge of death.

"Okay," he said, inhaling carefully, "I need...I need you to take control of the 'bots, JARVIS, and put this in me. Gonna need some careful hands to sort this shit, so don't fail me now, okay buddy?"

_"Sir, are you sure—"_

"I don't have time to be sure, I'm _dying,_ " Tony snapped. "Christ's sake, put the reactor in me and then call for a blood transfusion, dammit!"

JARVIS did as told, overtaking the bot's systems as Tony laid down on the work table, grabbing a syringe and some of the anaesthesia he kept in the lab's first aid kit in case of accidents, jamming it into his vein and pushing the plunger.

He would regret this later, he was sure, but he could work out the finer details of the metal in his chest when he had the time, he promised himself. For now, living mattered.

When he closed his eyes and slipped away into a drug induced haze, he dreamed only of a pair of bright blue eyes and the flash of gold that had leapt past his sight like lightning in the snow.

...

When Tony awoke again, a circle of blue greeted him within his chest. He huffed, sitting up and wincing in pain as he looked down at the arc reactor.

Well, there went his power systems for the week.

 _"I have taken the liberty of placing myself within the power systems and keeping them functioning so you might run further scans, sir_ ," JARVIS said.

Or not. God, he loved technology.

"So," Tony said, "we tell mom and dad this was a lab accident, got it?"

 _"Of course,_ sir," JARVIS said. " _I have been running your vitals for the past two days. You have slept, and I have ensured the best medical care I can provide. Your private physician believes this to be a lab accident as well."_

He paused, before adding, _"It was not, of course."_

"Telling anyone a gigantic goddamn wolf came and mauled the shit out of me would probably make them think I was crazy," Tony said. "At least they'll understand a lab accident."

 _"I see, sir. Well, regardless of how the incident occurred, the truth of the matter is this; your heart sustained severe damage, and while the reactor will keep any major valves from collapsing by powering the machine within your chest, the heart trauma you suffered was incredibly severe. I have done all I could, but Anthony, you mustn't go back out into the woods again; nor, frankly, do much but get bed rest," J_ ARVIS pleaded.

"Right, okay," Tony said with a sigh. "For once, I really have to agree. I'm just going to see what can be done about streamlining the reactor; if I can make this superpowered pacemaker run better, I will."

 _"Very well, Anthony,_ " JARVIS agreed. _"I will aid you as best as I can; please, rest in bed as you work, if possible?"_

"Yeah, I can do all this from my tablet," Tony agreed. "Oh, and I'm absolutely starving. Any chance of dinner?"

 _"I ordered meals for the next week or so,"_ JARVIS replied. _"I will reheat the first one now; you may get it before you retire to bed."_

"God, you were the best idea I've ever had," Tony said. "Thanks, buddy."

 _"You are welcome, sir_ ," JARVIS replied. " _I am more than grateful that I may be able to take care of you."_

Tony smiled, pleased, and headed upstairs. He would worry about the reactor later. He'd been in worse pain, and, honestly, comparing this to being mauled by a wolf, he would worry about the rest of his life later.

In any case, he had to invent a suitably amazing lab explosion of some kind to necessitate this level of injury; something Tony found himself looking forward to more than he probably should.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Phil have a business meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the exposition will be explained later, which is why I'm not going to elaborate on much yet. And if you're surprised by the identity of the alpha and beta, you clearly weren't paying attention. ^^;  
> Still, hope you enjoy! Howard is totally a grade-A parent in this fic, woohoo. And by grade-A I mean yeah.  
> Bruce has a bit of a panic attack courtesy of triggers from his very own grade-A dad; ignore that if it would trigger you too!

"It's been two days," the man watching the window said, and the man drinking a cup of coffee beside him sighed heavily.

"Yes, it has," he said, putting his coffee down, "and you can't possibly expect him to be up and about after _having his chest mauled,_ Steve."

Steve Rogers, the pack alpha, turned to face his beta, his eyes dark with worry. Phil Coulson, the beta of his pack, sat Steve down with a sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck and making his alpha relax, if only a little bit.

"He has no idea where to find us, or, if you were careful, that we even exist. And I absolutely must protest the idea that we return to the clan estate and present ourselves. He isn't ready," Coulson protested. "And, frankly, neither are we."

"I don't think we have a choice anymore," Steve said, his voice quiet. "Stone gave him the bite. We need to protect him. We need to help him understand what he's going through."

"And we need to decimate Hammer's pack," Coulson added, cold. Steve snorted.

"Yes, that, eventually, is going to be decided," he said. "We will come to a fight, and one pack will walk away. I knew that the second he tried to settle here. He wants the Starks as his clan."

"Why? He's never given a damn about pack," Coulson said, throwing his hands up. "We've protected the Starks for _centuries,_ and he thinks—"

"He thinks having control of Howard and Tony Stark," Steve said, "the business moguls of the 21st century, genius engineers and lucrative franchises in and of themselves, will help him run his own company. He wants what they have to offer; he does not want to give in return. He cannot understand what it means to be pack and clan, and because of that, I know we must meet any challenge he makes."

"Damn it," Coulson said with a sigh. "The next time Stone shows his muzzle, I'll claw it off."

"And I certainly wouldn't stop you," Steve agreed. "However, in regards to Tony...it seems Howard just arrived home from Aspen. His return means I'd like to speak with him as well as Tony; hopefully, that will acclimate him gently to the idea of pack and clan."

"We can only hope," Coulson agreed. "For now, Steve, the pack expects you at dinner. Bruce brought news."

"He did?" Steve said, surprised. "Where was he today?"

"He returned into town; he was wrapping up some loose ends and shopping for groceries, and he said he found something. I'm not sure what it was, but it seemed to shake him," Coulson said, frowning in concern. None of them liked the delicate, vulnerable omega going out on his own, especially since he had, for whatever reason, yet to make the complete shift to wolf.

Steve nodded, getting up and going to tend to pack concerns. Tony was still at the forefront of his mind, but he was a quandary to be solved at a later date—at least, for the moment.

...

Clint stroked Bruce's hair as he sat at the table, refusing to eat.

"C'mon, puppy," Clint said, keeping his tone gentle, "I know your stomach hurts, but it's just panic. Eat up for me, okay?"

"Can't," Bruce said, shaking. "I c-can't, I'll puke it back up, and then I'll have wasted food, and—"

"Hey, stop," Clint said, nuzzling his cheek and heading the other man's fears off at the pass. "Ssh, puppy. We've told you before and we'll tell you again, it's not like that here. Steve's not like your dad, puppy. Pack is different. C'mon, eat somethin'?"

Bruce went to take a hesitant bite of the dumpling before him, courtesy of Hong Kong Garden takeaway, and the second he did, the taste soured in his mouth. He retched, panic making his chest constrict, and before he even had his breath back he was apologizing, pushing away from the table and promptly backing his chair into Steve.

Steve's heart ached to see their omega flinch away from him, shaking so violently Steve privately thought it a miracle he hadn't fallen off the chair. He had been eager to accept when Clint had suggested giving Bruce the bite, and he didn't regret the decision, but it seemed like any progress they made was glacial at best.

"Bruce, it's all right. We'll put your plate aside and heat it up for you later," Steve said, keeping his voice gentle. "Now, stay still and breathe for me, okay? Catch your breath and tell me what you found today."

Bruce closed his eyes and, inch by inch, Steve's hands clasping his own, he stopped shaking and began to relax. It took another five minutes before he opened his eyes again; when he did, he inhaled slowly and smiled.

"Okay," he apologized, "sorry. I'm ready."

"I know. It's all right. Just breathe," Steve reminded him. "What was it?"

"Different smells," Bruce said, wrinkling his nose. Steve privately thought it precious, but fussing over his omega was for later. "I mean, uh, I'm not...entirely used to the heightened senses thing....but I was in town, getting groceries, and I, uh..." He tilted his head and huffed. "It was...pack. But not."

"You mean wolf," Clint said. "Shit, Steve, I thought you said we were the only real pack left in the Northwest!"

"We are," Steve agreed, "Excluding Hammer, obviously. There's one other pack I can think of...but they're all the way up in the Appalachian mountains. How they arrived here is...worrying."

"Why?" Bruce murmured. "They didn't smell bad. One of the scents was actually, uh...really nice."

"A pack traveling that far is never a good sign," Steve said. "Even if they're not here to challenge us for land, that means something's gone wrong in their own homeland. If they're the pack I'm thinking of, I'm not even sure about their clan status right now."

"Oh, dear," Bruce said. "Well, er...what do we do?"

"Wait. They've made no challenge, and the fact that they're in town means they're aware of our presence and actively trying not to approach us. We can wait this out," Steve said, before stroking Bruce's hair. "Good find, puppy. You did very well today."

Bruce nuzzled up into his touch and beamed, his entire body relaxing at the praise. Steve stroked his hair and kissed his forehead; a poor substitute for the comfort he could provide as a wolf, but it would have to do.

"Now, eat something?" Steve said. "We'll all sit at the table, too."

Bruce frowned, hesitant, but he couldn't resist with his entire pack at the table for dinner and he knew it.

His bites were small, but he finished his plate before the pack went to curl up on the couch and watch television, and Steve would count that as something special.

...

The week went by for Tony quickly, and by the time his father walked through the door to be confronted with the news, he had fine-tuned the reactor enough that he was no longer in pain and it produced enough energy to keep him going for a good three lifetimes, if need be. It was the only thing he'd had to do, after all; he hadn't even left the house to stand on the porch after all that had occurred.

The lab accident story didn't seem to faze Howard; he sighed and regarded his son before throwing his hands up.

"Knew it would happen eventually," he said. "Not permanent?"

"Don't know," Tony replied. "Regardless, it works. I'll worry about the details later."

"Fine, fine," Howard agreed. "Don't worry about the Aspen thing, by the way; Hammer and his associates weren't there either, god only knows why."

"Odd," Tony remarked. "Whatever; their loss. You two have fun?"

"About as much fun as can be expected, yes," Howard said with a sigh. "Pepper and Rhodes won't be thrilled about the injury."

"They are never thrilled about _anything_ I do," Tony replied. "Besides, they're not back yet."

"No, but the second Rhodey gets leave and Pepper finishes up the business deals..." Howard shrugged. "Your problem, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad," Tony said. "Did you come here to berate me or to give me something worthwhile?"

"Both," Howard told him. "I've got a friend coming to visit tonight. A few friends, actually. Dress nice and shower, and if you've got engine grease on any part of your body, I'm locking you out of here for a month." He looked up. "How did the AI go?"

 _"You cannot lock him out, I'm afraid, Mr. Stark,"_ JARVIS replied _, "I control the lab security now."_

"Oh. Great, then," Howard said, heading upstairs with a sigh. "Tonight for dinner, Tony."

Tony just shrugged and kept working. He'd worry about it later.

...

"So, you two are going, and we're going to scout with Bruce, right?" Clint said, looking at the darkness that was seeping into the sky above them, like ink spilled on the sunset's papers.

"Mhm. I want you two in town with him. Bruce, show them where you found the scent, and see if you can make contact in some way with them. Clint, Nat, don't follow him, they'll take it as a threat. Just wait outside," Steve said. "Phil and I are going to speak with Tony. We'll be back soon, I hope."

"All right," Clint agreed. "Nat!"

She left the kitchen to stand beside him, nudging Bruce gently forward, the omega hunching his shoulders, disconsolate.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I mean, that I can't...run with the pack yet."

"Some omegas take more time to be comfortable with their new shape," Steve said, stroking his hair. "Hush, Bruce. We've talked about this. You've got no reason to worry, you'll be ready in due time. Go with Clint and Natasha, okay?"

"Okay," Bruce agreed, "we'll be safe, I promise. I'm not gonna let them do something stupid."

Steve smiled and nodded, murmuring, "Good boy. Pups, be careful with him. Bruce, take them with you and watch out for Hammer's pack, understood?"

"I'll make sure they don't get hurt," Bruce promised. Steve shook his head.

"No; you're our omega. You're what _we_ protect, not the other way around. Clint, Natasha, keep an eye on him," Steve warned.

The two of them nodded, before finally leaving the house and shifting as they went, until two wolves stood in the snow; one was a deep, rich russet, her eyes shining pale green, and the other was a dusky, honey-wheat color, his blue eyes glimmering with mischief.

Bruce made his way through the snow, looking at both wolves, who now eyed each other up for the competition over who he would ride. Bruce smiled and stroked their flanks.

"I'll ride up on Clint the way there, and ride Natasha the way back," he said. "Fair?"

The two of them whuffed, looking like they would still dispute, but a look from both Bruce and Steve had them whining in agreement, their tails wagging hesitantly as Bruce hefted himself up on Clint's back, holding tight to his muff as Clint howled, pleased, and streaked off, Natasha keeping pace as Bruce held onto his fur.

Steve watched them go with a sigh and a smile, shaking his head and stretching out, shifting as his body relaxed, loose and easy. When he raised his head again, Coulson was beside him, shaking snow from his muff before he nuzzled his alpha.

"Ready?" He asked, gesturing in the direction of the Stark estate. Steve nodded, setting off with his beta in tow, the two of them heading to find Tony and, hopefully confront him about the truth Steve was starting to suspect the closer he got to meeting the other man.


	4. Family Business Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony, Howard, and Phil have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter, largely due to exposition. Apologies in advance, but it'll help you understand this werewolf verse, so do read carefully please!!

Tony wouldn't have gotten ready at all if his mother hadn't come down and given him a sharp look, pointedly ignoring the glowing circle in his chest as she told him, "The guests will be here in an hour, Tony. _Please_ dress properly."

"Right," Tony said with a sigh. He'd worried his mother enough with the reactor and everything that had gone on in the shop regarding its maintenance since. The least he could do was prepare for the dinner. "JARVIS, save work and shut down, please."

 _"Of course, Anthony,_ " JARVIS replied, making his mother jump.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm not...used to that. But it's very impressive, Tony."

"Thanks," Tony murmured. "I'll go get dressed."

He walked past his mother and went upstairs, sighing as he headed into his room and stripped as he went, turning on the shower and looking at the reactor in the mirror.

He wasn't afraid of it. It had saved him. It had kept him alive, and...it was kind of beautiful. In its own weird, glowy way. Sure it felt weird to have it in him, and part of him was worried about the future, but...but it wasn't so bad for now.

His parents didn't see that. Frankly, they tried their best not to see the arc reactor at all. His mother didn't look past his eyes anymore. His father exhorted him to wear sweaters, hide it away, to not sit across from him at the table. 

Of course they didn't understand. How could they? They had never been so close to death, never laid on a cold metal table and put their life in the hands of their own creations. Tony had no one to talk to about any of this; not that it would matter, since no one seemed to want to look at him anymore anyway.

He sighed and shrugged, grateful for the fog now covering the mirror, obscuring the body before his gaze as he went to shower, scrubbing clean and washing himself down.

He put on a bit of cologne and went to dress, purposefully foregoing a tie and leaving the first two buttons of his shirt open, the rim of the reactor peeking out as he pulled on his slacks and his jacket, making his way downstairs.

He could hear his father discussing something in low, urgent tones with someone else; Tony frowned, tilting his head and starting down the stairs.

The man that met his eyes when he reached the foyer made something in him shudder with new beginning, like the first bud on a tree. He was tall, easily topping Tony by a good four or five inches; his shoulders were broad and his hands were big, and his eyes...

His eyes were gentle when they met his, but Tony knew when he held that gaze that the man watching him was not someone he could push aside or play any of his normal tricks when it came to his father's guests.

He opened his mouth to speak before he saw that the other man was watching the reactor, his gaze sharp and intent. Tony smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to say to that.

"Hey," he said. "So, uh—"

"You're _safe,_ " he murmured, his tone wondering and awed. Something about it sent a shiver down Tony's spine, like the snow running down his back when he went into the woods.

"Uh...yeah, I...it was a lab accident," Tony explained. "I had to do something, and the reactor was it."

The man looked at him for a long, careful second. Tony knew that out of everyone he had explained that to, this was the one guy who wouldn't believe him.

"I see," he said. "Forgive me for staring. It's fascinating."

"Uh, no big deal," Tony said, flushing with the compliment. No one had thought to tell him that yet about the reactor, and it felt...kinda nice. "So, you're..."

"Steve Rogers," he said, bowing and taking Tony's hand, kissing it. "I work with your father."

Tony's whole body felt like someone had molded him out of nitroglycerine and gunpowder, then lit a match. 

"I, uh," he said, still shaking with the feel of the other man's lips. "Hi."

Steve laughed, low and rich, before gesturing to the man that stood beside him. Tony didn't know what to make of him; on the surface, he was entirely unassuming, placid and pleasant-looking, almost normal, and yet...

When Tony met a sharp, grey gaze, he rethought his position and noticed a few more things about the man. The muscle beneath the suit, for one.

"Phil Coulson," he said. "It's a pleasure, Tony. Howard's told us a lot about you."

Tony just smiled. He could've sworn the other man's eyes glimmered in amusement before they both turned back to his father.

"Now, dinner before we retire to the drawing room to discuss business, Howard, or would you prefer to get that out of the way first?" Steve asked. 

"No, dinner's fine," Howard said. "You didn't bring the others?"

"They're busy at the moment, I'm afraid," Steve said. "Come, Tony. Dinner."

Tony normally bristled at anyone's orders, but he found himself following after Steve before he could really figure out why. Coulson was regarding him with that secret sort of amusement again as they went to sit down, Steve sitting across from him and Coulson sitting beside Steve.

Howard seemed hesitant as dinner was served, and Tony couldn't for the life of him figure out why. As they talked, Steve seemed charming enough; he didn't seem to know much regarding engineering, but when Tony started to discuss books, he carried on a conversation well enough, and, most importantly, he and Coulson seemed to like talking to him.

"You have robots, then?" Steve said. "And you built them yourself?"

"Yeah; Dummy, You, and Butterfingers," Tony explained. "They're kind of like my family. Well, them and JARVIS. They helped me put the reactor in, actually. I...I'd have probably died without them."

"I see," Steve said. "I'd like to meet them, then."

"Uh...okay," Tony replied. "JARV, say hi and get the 'bots."

"Tony, not at the _table—_ "

"Howard, it's all right," Steve said. "I'd like to meet them."

_"Hello, Steven. Philip, it's a pleasure. My name is JARVIS; Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. It was Anthony's first and last attempt at humility."_

"Oh, and he has your sense of humor," Coulson said with a small smile. "I'm not entirely unsurprised."

 _"Nor was anyone else,_ " JARVIS agreed. _"I do not think Anthony thought much about what having someone else with his eclectic sense of humor might be like._ "

"Oh, of course," Phil replied.

"You're all making fun of me," Tony grumbled.

"He's wonderful," Steve said, looking up at the ceiling in awe. "Good lord, Tony, you built this _yourself_?"

"Yeah, I did. He's...special," Tony said. "Speaking of, here are the 'bots." 

Dummy wheeled in and beeped, waving. You inched in hesitantly after Butterfingers, who came to a stop behind Dummy, ducking his head and beeping quietly.

"Oh, my," Steve said. "Fascinating. What do they do?"

"They can manipulate stuff; weld, perform heart surgery, pick up things, use fire extinguishers, y'know. Stuff," Tony said with a smile. "They're good boys, really. Say hi, kiddos."

Dummy beeped again; You whirred softly and Butterfingers vibrated in greeting. 

"I'm impressed," Phil said, and Tony knew he meant it. "They're amazing, really. You're brilliant, aren't you?"

"Duh," Tony said with a grin. "Thanks. I'm definitely, _definitely_ brilliant."

Steve hid a smile in his glass as dinner continued on. 

He could smell Howard's nervous worry. Not that he blamed the man; he was worried this meant danger or trouble, and truth be told, Steve would have to tell him he was right.

He knew Howard missed his parents, and he regretted that he could not be the alphas that the older man had trusted and loved, but...he had to do what he could for the Stark clan, as his father and mother had before him. 

Nobody ate much, though they made the effort; Steve didn't mind. They would order something at home. He could smell Tony's uncomfortable feelings, and he was sure Phil could as well; it curbed their appetite and made them on edge for the whole dinner. Tony didn't look them in the eye.

Eventually, the plates were cleared and Steve stood, his entire body taut with anticipation. He had hid it well during dinner; he couldn't react to Tony at all, not until the time was right, and he knew that. He had to be careful about this and remind himself, over and over—Tony was human. Tony was human, Tony wouldn't understand, but...

Steve was the model of self control as he and Coulson followed Howard upstairs; Tony trailed behind the pack, pensive. Howard unlocked the door to his study and let both men in, Tony sitting down just as Howard said, "I thought we had another year until pack business, boys."

"I thought we did as well," Steve said. "Evidently, that's not the case."

"Wait, pack?" Tony interrupted. "What are you talking about, dad?"

Howard sighed and poured himself a snifter of brandy with a frown. Tony stared at his father, demanding an explanation.

"Tony, your injury wasn't a lab accident," Steve said, "I know that. You were attacked by a wolf on Christmas Eve, weren't you?"

 _"How do you know that?_ " Tony demanded. "Don't come in here and start making baseless accusations, I thought you would be _better_ than that—"

Steve grabbed his chin without thinking, tilting his head up so they could lock gazes. If he had ever possessed the good sense to let go in the first place, he had lost it by now. 

Tony stared into the blue eyes before him and understood.

"You were...you were in my dream," Tony said. "I thought I saw you, but I wasn't...."

"You did," Steve promised. "When you were hurt, I carried you. You could've been _killed_ , Tony, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?"

"Dad said I couldn't go, so I wanted to know why," he explained, like Steve was a five year old with very little in the way of communication skills, or a barely-housebroken puppy wondering about the puddle on the floor. 

"This is what you're gonna have to deal with from now on," Howard said with a sigh. "He doesn't get much better."

"You were in _danger_ ," Steve snapped. "That wolf would've _killed you_ if Coulson and I hadn't been there, Tony!"

"Well, why the hell didn't dad just say something about wolves?" Tony demanded, defensive. It was only after his intial rage subsided that he noticed Steve's wording. "Wait, you and Coulson?"

"Tony, there was a reason I never told you about this, and it was because you'd laugh right in my face," Howard said with a heavy sigh. "The two men sitting before you are werewolves. And, if you've really been bitten, so are you."

Tony stared at his father for a second before standing up and heading for the door.

"Right, hilarious, you're all insane and I'm done with this conversation," Tony said, his heart prickling with betrayal. He had _liked_ the two men, honestly; they had respected his work and admired the reactor, and then they pulled _this_ , and, well—there was a reason Tony didn't speak to people much.

Before he could go to shove the door open and storm out, his hand met fur.

A huge dark brown wolf stood in his doorway; bigger than the one before, just enough to make Tony flinch, fearful. The wolf whined, nudging him hesitantly with his muzzle.

Tony looked at the wolf and recognized grey eyes. 

Coulson wagged his tail; two slow, curious tock-tocks that brushed against the bookshelves. Tony put a hand on his muzzle, stroking the side of his face and moving up behind his ears.

Coulson's tail wagged a bit faster, and he leaned down to lick Tony's face. His breath was sweet, minty with a touch of sharpness to it, and Tony grinned, soothed by the affection.

"Never would've figured you for a cuddler," he said with a grin. "Or someone so flirty."

"That's normal pack behavior," Steve explained. "Coulson is my beta; he takes care of the pack, and a lot of that requires physical contact."

"That doesn't...bother you?" Tony said. "Y'know, because I mean, I..."

"You what?" Steve said, tilting his head. "Don't tell me you don't know you're gorgeous."

Howard regarded Steve warily; Tony shrugged, face red.

"Er, uh...no, I do, it—the reactor, though, and I mean, I've acquired a bit of a rep—"

"That doesn't matter," Steve said, sharper than he had intended, and he apologized internally, but the thought of Tony being with anyone else stoked the burn of possessive alpha within him more than he had anticipated. "Packs are very physically affectionate, and it's not seen as strange, I promise. It might take some getting used to, but...we'll help you acclimate."

"Why do you need to?" Tony demanded as Coulson shifted back, adjusting his tie as he sat down. "I mean, look, I don't—no offense, but I don't care. I need to try to fix my heart and get things sorted out, so if this can wait—"

"I'm afraid you have to care, Tony," Steve said with a sigh. "First, you are a wolf now, whether you like it or not. Second, that might be the key to fixing your heart. Third, this _can't_ wait. You are both pack and clan, and, if I'm reading your scent right, my mate."

There was a heavy silence in the room for awhile after that.

"So," Steve said, "if you'll sit down, I'd be more than happy to explain."

Tony sat, staring at the other man, wide-eyed. Steve smiled at the sight of him, content, before launching into an explanation.

"Pack dynamics are complex," he explained, taking a sip of his drink and sighing. "However, it isn't just about pack. We have our pack, the wolves; and we have those we are sworn to protect. Those that keep us from being bestial, baseless animals. Those people are our clan. The Starks have been my pack's clan for centuries, and I am proud of that."

"Well, great," Tony replied, "but...so, I'm 'clan.' Fine, sure, but how does that make me a wolf? Dad sure as hell doesn't grow hair and howl every full moon." 

"No," Steve said, "most don't. But there is some intermingling, and it seems you have done just that. It is possible to be both pack and clan; some intermarriages do, in fact, occur."

"Oh, so there's precedence for this," Tony said. "So, three things. What does being 'pack' mean, who in this day and age uses clan, and _why_?"

"Pack...has changed over the years," Steve admitted, suddenly looking worn. "It used to mean a line of werewolves; there were a few select families born to become pack, who took the bite at maturity and became wolves. There were a few select people who were chosen and became part of the pack as well; this kept the pack growing steadily and healthy. That was many years ago."

"So, what's it like now?" Tony asked, unsure if he wanted to know. He wasn't the greatest with other people's emotions, but he could tell something was really bothering Steve. 

"It...is not as it was," Steve said with a sigh. "My pack only numbers five wolves right now, compared to my parents' twenty. We were the largest pack in the Northwest. And we were...happy." 

He looked away and shook his head. "It could not last, but I never expected it to come to this, of course. We were a big pack, but..."

Steve looked to Howard for just a moment, and Tony knew, 'clan' or not, there were things his father didn't know about this business. He figured it was better that way.

"We have depleted," Steve sighed, "and so my pack and I have not been as strong of protectors as I would have liked. We were waiting for you to come of age next year; at twenty-one, we were going to reveal ourselves and explain everything."

"I'm an impatient man, I suppose," Tony said. "So...you've always been around?"

"Not us specifically, but yes; my pack has been protecting your clan since...centuries ago, really," Steve said. "It is an honor to have remained your pack for so long. Things can change, but...we have remained yours."

"Okay, uh...cool. That...that's actually really neat, I guess," Tony said. "Admittedly, something I thought only happened in cheap dimestore novels, but...great."

"I'm flattered," Steve said, and Tony was surprised to note that he actually looked amused. Huh. Someone who didn't hate him for cracking wise.

"So, basically, our fates are entwined or something like that, and your family's been partners with my family for a long time," Tony said. "Okay, I get that. So, uh...I'm a wolf now."

"Yes, you've taken the bite, which means you are...unique," Steve said. "Pack and clan. We have not had one of those in decades."

"Oh, uh, cool," Tony said. "Hate to sound uneducated and all, but I'm sure you can understand I don't have a lot of words for this."

"It's all right," Steve replied. "Howard's told us much about you. We know what a genius you are, Tony."

"You let my _dad_ tell you about me? And you're still here?" Tony said, incredulous. "Jesus, _I'd_ have refused to meet me if my dad told me about myself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tony," Howard said. Tony ignored him.  
  
"Anyways, so...what does being a wolf entail? I mean, you said, uh...things. About...stuff," he mumbled, suddenly shy. 

He couldn't help it, as much as he hated it. Some golden Adonis had showed up at his door and started calling him mate, _well;_ Tony was not liable for anything that ensued later.  And...Steve had sounded _serious._ He didn't _do_ serious. _Especially_ when it came to romance.

"Oh, uh," Steve replied, ducking his head. Tony was more gratified than he should have been about the fact that Steve seemed equally worried about the new developments in his life. 

"What my alpha means to say is, Tony, that you're part of the pack now," Coulson cut in, looking thoroughly amused while somehow juggling an air of neutrality. Tony had to give him credit; the man had skill. "You'll meet the rest of the pack later, and while we won't push it immediately, you may move in if you like. Our house is as large as this one, I assure you; plenty of Starks have financed the estate in their time."

"So...what does that mean?" Tony said. "About the stuff."

"Well, as for your new form," Coulson said, "it takes time for your body to adjust and become comfortable with the fact that sometimes, it is wolf. Magic is complex, and I'm not a scholar on the subject, to be completely honest, but it can sometimes take months for wolves to acclimate. Our omega took the bite a little more than six months ago and has yet to shift."

"Okay, and that means...it could be awhile," Tony agreed. "So, what about the reactor?"

"Well, it's not perfect—if you lose a whole limb, it probably won't grow back, but I've heard of hands and feet being repaired, and they're all obviously functioning in wolf form, but—well, the form carries with it the benefit of healing the body," Coulson said. "Most wolves find that their bodies are repaired by the shift."

"So, you think it could repair the heart trauma," Tony replied. "Does the fact that the injury came from another werewolf mean it's more likely?"

"Yes," Coulson agreed. "Quick on the uptake, Tony."

"I try," Tony said. "So, basically, if I make the shift, my heart will heal and I won't need the reactor anymore?"

"Possible," Steve cut in, "but...this is where I'm worried, and it's that...if it doesn't heal in time, the reactor simply won't function in your wolf form, Tony. So you'll be defenseless against the damage to your body, and shifting might kill you as easily as it could heal you."

"Oh," Tony said. "Well, shit."

"We want to make sure before you shift," Steve said. "So...hopefully, your body won't get accustomed to the bite too quickly. Which is plausible; it was forced on you violently, and that usually either means instant transformation or that it will take months. Considering you didn't change immediately, we can assume the latter."

"Oh, great," Tony said with a sigh. "So I could either be totally fine or totally dead."

"Which is why we're going to be careful," Steve said. "Until then, well...a lot of understanding what it means to be wolf, or pack, comes with...well, being a part of it. With your permission, even if you're not ready to move in...I'd like you to come visit."

"Sure," Tony said. "Dad can come get me if I'm needed for some business stuff, and I graduated from MIT already, so I don't need to worry about class."

"I know," Steve replied, his voice warm and full of admiration; the kind Tony had never received before and didn't know how to handle. "I saw the pictures. I'm sorry I didn't attend."

"It's okay. Wouldn't want you eating any of the guests," Tony teased. Steve looked horrified.

"Wolves protect and defend! I would never!" He said, his eyes wide and full of panic. Coulson chuckled; Tony just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You're quick on the uptake when it comes to jokes, huh?" He said. "Don't worry, Steve, I get it. Thanks, I mean."

"You're most welcome," Steve said graciously, clearly eager to be away from the unfamiliar territory of sarcasm. "I appreciate your, er...willingness, for want of a better word. This went over better than I thought it would."

"It's a little hard to dispute a giant wolf in your father's study, so, y'know. Seeing is believing, Steve," Tony said. "So, uh...my last question. About, y'know, the stuff. Regarding the thing."

"Yes," Steve agreed, "the thing. And, um."

"You're quite the chatterbox on the subject," Coulson remarked. Steve glared at him. 

"I—I mean, that doesn't happen," Tony said. "You can't just come in and like, sniff someone and know you're compatible, I mean—"

"Yes, we can," Steve said. "Wolves can, at least. We scent for our mates. There is a certain unique combination of pheromones that let us know when we have found them; something about the person only we can smell. Once your body adjusts more to being wolf and you gain heightened senses, you'll be able to smell me in ways the rest of the pack can't."

His face went red, and he mumbled, "And, er, I can already smell you."

"Oh," Tony said, unsure whether to be disturbed, aroused, amused, worried, or some toxic cocktail of all of the above. "Thanks. I mean, if that's...something you thank someone for."

"You smell wonderful, so perhaps," Steve said. "Mates are for life, so I wouldn't know if I'm meant to."

Tony's face was red as he averted his gaze. Steve looked panicked; the entire situation was slipping from his fingers, fast, and Coulson knew he had to intervene.

"Tony, this doesn't mean you need to do anything you're not ready for," he said. "Just because you two are mated doesn't mean that you're obligated to, well, mate with him. There's a courting process and certain things that must be accomplished, and...well, this goes as fast as you want it to."

"I can't—" Tony shook his head. His head hurt with the weight of all the questions he was dying to ask and didn't know how to even parse, let alone ask. 

"What do I smell like?"

That hadn't been the one he had wanted to ask, but that seemed to be one Steve had an answer for, at least.

He closed his eyes and Tony marveled for a second at the utter peace that stole over his face; for someone had spent most of the conversation tense, shy, or embarrassed, he looked...well, beautiful. At ease and almost happy. He liked the look it gave him.

"Like...iron and fire," Steve said. "Iron and fire on top. That's what you let other people scent. Then, there's something beneath that, and that's..."

He shook his head, his face red. "That's for the two of us to share, I mean."

"That's still pretty neat," Tony said. "Huh. Iron and fire. I could start a band with that."

Coulson tried not to laugh at the look on Steve's face and largely succeeded. 

"Well, how come I can't smell you?" Tony asked. Steve smiled.

"You'll be able to soon," he said. "Considering it's already been about three weeks, honestly, your senses should kick in after another few days."

"Oh, great," Tony said. "So, you can tell that 'private scent' means we're mated?"

"I asked Coulson what you smelled like to confirm it wasn't just a part of your regular scent, and he confirmed iron and fire. So, yes," Steve said. "As he said, though, this doesn't need to mean anything immediately. I'd just...like to get to know you better, if that's all right. I really would, Tony."

Tony looked at the man who had smiled when he had seen him safe; the man who had complimented the reactor and met it with his full attention. The man who had wanted to see him graduate when his own father hadn't shown up. The man who had smiled at _him_ , not the future CEO of Stark Industries, and blushed when he teased him. 

"No, you won't," Tony said, swallowing and looking away. "Not after a few days, I can tell you that."

Steve tilted his head and looked at him. He didn't look annoyed or frustrated; he looked confused and concerned. That wasn't usually the reaction Tony got.

"I will decide that for myself," Steve replied. "Until then, I...I would like to court you. If I have your permission. And your father's."

"Oh, stop the presses, we're getting 1860s all up in this," Tony said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "Howard, you can't—"

"Tony, there's a lot you need to learn about werewolves. First lesson? They're old," Howard said. "There's a lot of tradition you're going to have to make yourself aware of; that, or you'll end up pissing people off more than normal."

"Well, thanks for  _explaining_ all of this, dad!" Tony snapped. "I'm sure it's _so_ convenient that they showed up to take me off your hands and explain everything, since you couldn't take the time out of your _busy drinking schedule_ to do it!"

The whole room went still. 

"Tony, you weren't meant to know until your twenty-first birthday," Coulson murmured, coming to stand in between him and Howard. "Whatever else your father has done, he has not wronged you by waiting. We were always meant to explain this to you."

Tony turned back to Steve, his eyes blazing. Steve didn't so much as twitch.

"Don't ask his permission," Tony said. "If you're going to do this, do it on your terms and mine. _He's_ not going to be your mate _, I_ am."

Those words, whether they were spoken with serious intent or not, sent lightning racing through every vein in Steve's body, marking every drop of blood with Tony, with mate, and, most dizzingly of all, hope.

"Very well," Steve said. "Tony, do I have your permission to court you?"

"Damn right you do," Tony replied, his eyes still blazing as his heart pounded and he stood tall and firm; iron and fire. 

"Tony, out," Howard said. "I need to talk to these two. You go pack a bag. We'll renegotiate this after the full moon."

"Fair enough," Steve agreed. "Tony, don't worry; this isn't anything important. You go pack."

Tony would have protested, but he figured he'd just broken centuries of assumed tradition, and that was enough rebellion for the evening.

He left, meeting Coulson's eyes and giving him a small smirk. Coulson kept a neutral expression on his face for the sake of the meeting, but Tony saw the amusement glittering in his eyes, and, something he had yet to understand—a sense of recognition. Like he'd seen this before.

Tony just shrugged it off and went to leave, going to pack a bag. Before he shut the door, however, something occurred to him.

"Wait," he said, "the 'bots, and JARVIS—"

"They stay here," Howard said. "That's not the sort of thing you bring with you to the Rogers estate, Tony."

"Then I'm not going!" Tony said, standing firmly on the threshold. "JARVIS and the 'bots saved my _life!_ They're _mine_ , damn it, and I won't leave them here alone!"

"You don't need to," Steve cut in, quiet and firm. "Howard, it's all right. We have a place for them at the estate. I want Tony to be comfortable. And, if I have the story correct, they did in fact save his life. That means they will always have a place at my home."

 _"Thank you, Steven. I appreciate that,_ " JARVIS said. _"I am already reformatting my systems so I might be transported. The boys will be awaiting you downstairs, Anthony_."

"Thanks, buddy," Tony said. "I'll go pack, then."

He left quickly, unwilling to spark any further argument; his father was developing a twitch in his eye Tony knew well. 

For a long minute, Howard watched the door. Then he sighed and poured three glasses of whiskey, offering the other two to the men sitting before him. Coulson took a sip; Steve took barely that.

"I know he hates me," Howard said. "This has given him the best excuse he could've ever asked for; 'thanks, dad, for never telling me about the werewolves.' And maybe he's right; I can't pretend I was the greatest father, but...he was always a strange child. He thinks in circles even I don't traverse, and I'll be honest with you both; he's a handful."

"He is who he is," Steve replied. "I'm not worried, Howard."

"Yeah, and _you_ ," Howard said, rounding on him, "what's gotten into you? You've been the most straightlaced, traditional werewolf I've ever met, through three generations of your family, and you let him bring his technology and refuse to ask my permission to court!"

"We have television and internet, you know," Coulson said. "It's not as if we're living in the dark ages on the estate."

"Not the point, Phil," Howard said. "You've held onto who you are by being as traditional as possible, and I get it; it's a way of keeping this bond going. I'm grateful, really. I would hate to see the last of the Rogers pack in my lifetime. But...that means the little tantrum Tony just threw is a bit surprising—well, _that's_ not, but the fact that you went _along_ with it..."

"I am courting him," Steve said. "I understand he is from a world I don't entirely comprehend, and I'm all right with that. We'll figure something out. And, as for the robots—our omega is actually studying science and nuclear physics, and on top of that, the fact is that they saved Tony's life. It will benefit our omega as well as Tony, and my responsiblity is to take care of the both of them."

Howard nodded, but there was still something in his eyes Steve didn't understand. It was a confusing tie between father and son, however, that much he could tell, and so he let it be. He had one more thing to ask, however.

"I...I _do_ have your permission to court your son, right?" Steve said.

Howard snorted, shook his head, and lifted his glass in salute.

"You're taking him off my hands, hopefully straightening him out, and you might even save his life," Howard said. "By all means, Steve."

Steve relaxed, relieved. "Then we'll reconvene when the full moon rises; obviously, you can call or visit whenever you're free."

"I'll try, but to be honest, this deal with Hammer is driving me up a damn wall," Howard sighed. "Business stuff, you two don't need to worry about it."

"If there is anything we can do, we will," Steve said slowly, hidden worry weighing down his words. "Just let us know, Howard. You are part of the Stark clan as well."

"Right, I know," Howard agreed, "but Tony's always needed a better place to belong. The pack will be good for him."

"I hope so," Steve replied. "I truly do."

They both bowed and left his office, otensibly to collect Tony and return home.

Howard just looked down into the last of the amber liquid in his glass, as if it would scry the truth for him. Nothing came, of course, and he upended the last of it with a sigh.

...

Tony sighed and threw half his wardrobe into a few suitcases before packing up all his tech into three duffel bags and carting it all downstairs with the robots' help. Steve and Coulson regarded the things with an air of bemusement; Tony grinned.

"Rich kid," he said, "born and raised. Mind helping me bring this stuff out to the car?"

"...Car?" Steve asked, baffled. "Oh. Oh, dear."

"God dammit," Tony said with a sigh, "get in, we'll take my car."

And that was how, after bidding his mother goodbye and explaining the situation away as 'time with friends,' Tony packed two werewolves, his robots, and almost everything he owned into his car, driving away with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve square off. Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Jersey and can readily confirm; I think there are more pizza places than churches, McDonalds', bookstores, or liquor shops COMBINED around here. New York isn't much different. Totally worth it though, pizza's great. ^u^  
> Anyways! Sorry if this is a bit short, but next chapter is a sudden scene change for AWHILE, and also, last chapter was long so I hope it's not a bother! Enjoy :3  
> FTR: I might have a soft spot for the nightmare cuddling trope. It's not particularly realistic, because you're more likely to be kicked or thrashed in the other person's sleep...but this is fanfiction.  
> Also, Phil's backstory is pretty consistent between worlds, as far as I'm concerned. He's the one character I'm very particular about with regards to his background, probably because I made up 99% of it myself, lol. It's slowly getting to the point where I'll ditch any fic that has him having a different backstory to a serious degree (like parents, sisters/brothers, etc.) Woops!

Steve gave him directions, and soon enough, Tony found himself pulling up to an enormous house, driving up a winding pebbled pathway as he parked in the garage.

"Well, you weren't kidding about the house," he said, raising an eyebrow. Steve smiled.

"At one time in our history, the records my ancestors kept indicate that we had fifty members in our pack, not including the children. The Starks were very accomodating about, well, accomodations," Steve said. "I hope you like it. Would you mind..."

"Do you want me to room with you? I mean...is that part of the courting thing, or what?" Tony asked. Steve blushed. 

"You can room across the hall, if you'd like," he said. "I don't want to ask you to be more forward than you would like—"

"No, it's not that. I'd...honestly rather if we did. I mean, what if I go all wolfy in my sleep? Wait—do you get wolfy in your sleep?" Tony asked, wide-eyed. Steve laughed.

"No," he said. "But..."

He tensed, and his nostrils flared; Tony tilted his head, curious. Steve looked at Phil; a silent communication went between the two of them and Phil was grabbing the bags and suitcases, bringing them inside with ease despite the weight as the 'bots followed him out, eager to explore. Tony was going to have to look into that 'enhanced' aspect of being a werewolf. 

When Phil left, Steve turned to him and said quietly, "You're lying to me. I can smell it on you."

There was a beat where they stared at each other and Tony flinched before getting defensive.

"Oh, for god's sake," Tony said, throwing his hands up and snorting. "What makes you think—"

"It's not just your scent," Steve murmured. "You tensed. Like you were scared of me. Why do you want to stay in my room, Tony?"

Tony got quiet and looked away, crossing his arms. Steve gave him a moment to gather his thoughts; he trusted Tony not to lie to him again, and he would get the truth eventually. 

"Ever since that whole thing with the giant wolf ripping my heart into shreds and all, I've been having...nightmares," Tony admitted. 

"Understandable," Steve replied. "It was traumatic."

"No, but...it's stupid," Tony said with a sigh. "I mean, hey, now I get to be a wolf, right? Live in a cool house, get away from my dad, do...stuff. So what do I have to complain about?"

"You were hurt," Steve said, keeping his voice gentle. "You were hurt and made vulnerable, and I don't think that's something that happens often to you. I understand, Tony. If you'd like to stay with me, I have no problem with it. But, there are some rules if you do."

"...Like..." Tony said, eyeing him suspiciously. He really hoped it wasn't kinky wolf shit. He couldn't handle that.

"Bed at midnight," Steve said. "One AM if you're working on an engineering project. You'll eat with the pack and relax when you need to. I won't stop you from working on projects during pack time, but there are certain points in the day where we gather together to be around one another as a pack—bring your tablet, Tony, but I don't want you in the lab and hidden away from us."

Tony sighed heavily, hunching his shoulders. "You're holding my mental well-being hostage, I hope you know. Broad shoulders like yours are a great cure for nightmares, but I dunno..."

"Tony, give it a chance," Steve said, "and I promise, you'll learn to like it. It's part of who you are now; once you meet the pack, you'll understand. You'll want to be close to them."

"...Fine," Tony agreed, heaving another heavy sigh before throwing his hands up. "The things I do for you, Steve."

Steve laughed, hoping it was the right thing to do. With Tony, he could never be sure. Tony grinned at him, though, so he figured he'd picked the right thing to do. 

The two of them left the garage and headed inside. Coulson stood at the foot of an enormous set of stairs, the grand sweeping kind Tony thought only existed in movies or palaces, that led up to the second floor. He regarded them for a second before looking at Steve.

There went the silent communication again. Tony needed to tell them to stop using werewolf sign language when he was around. It was just plain rude.

"The puppy hasn't brought them home yet," Coulson said. "Do you think he's in trouble?"

"One of the pups would've come back to warn us while the other stayed to defend him. So if he is, they haven't reached us yet—or he's fine and running a bit late," Steve replied. "We'll order dinner while they're out. They should certainly be back by the time pizza gets here."

He flashed Tony an apologetic look and said, "Normally Coulson cooks, but we're a bit busy right now, unfortunately. Your arrival shook us up quite a bit."

"Well, takeout's nothing new to me, really. Don't apologize; we could all use a grease-laden break now and then, right?" Tony said. "So, you cook, Phil? Never figured you the apron type."

"Grandmother," Phil explained with a small, nostalgic smile. "She taught me most of what know."

"Oh, that's...actually kinda sweet," Tony said. "So, is she part of this whole shindig, or..."

"She died about a month before I took the bite," Phil replied. "It's all right. She was old, and she was at peace."

"Still," Tony murmured, and Steve noticed a sudden grey downcast to his eyes that weighed his words as well, making them genuine, "you shouldn't ever want to abandon the people you love."

"No, Tony," Coulson agreed, "but she knew I could be strong on my own. That's not always the case, though, is it?"

"No," Tony replied, "no, it isn't."

Coulson put an arm around his shoulder, and to Tony's surprise, he didn't flinch or shrug it off. It felt good; like a genuine comfort.

"It's all right, Tony," Coulson said. "C'mon; any pizza place you're partial to?"

"There's enough around here that they could start their own baseball league, but I like Pat's," Tony said. "Ever get from there? Their sauce is so good..."

"Really? Sweet or spicy? I prefer spicy, balances out the cheese and bread," Phil replied, leading Tony into the dining room as Steve trailed after them, hesitant. How much did he intrude—where did he intervene in the loneliness that Tony had clearly lived with all his life?

"Hey, Steve, you're the tiebreaker," Tony piped up mid-conversation, making him look up, surprised. "Spicy or sweet? Which is better?"

He looked at Tony; rough and flirtatious and shallow to the average eye, someone that burned up quickly and was burned by others. Then he thought of the Tony he had seen; tender and eager and teasing, someone desperate for affection and approval who stood strong above everything that had threatened to bend him or melt him down.

Iron and fire. Steve could not have chosen a better mate.

He smiled, something settling itself content within his heart as he replied, "A mix of both, I believe."

"Oh, you're no help," Tony grumbled, but he was smiling as he rolled his eyes and turned to Phil. "Their cheesesteaks are really good too, if that matters."

"Clint's partial to those, so, yes," Coulson said. "Pat's it is, then."

"I'll call," Tony said, "Joe and Tonio know me, we'll get a coupla pies on the house."

"No, wait," Steve cut in, "it's the beta's job, Tony, they're the caretakers—"

"And _I_ know these guys, and _you_ can feed a pack better with a few extra pies, right? Which you can't do unless _I_ call," Tony retorted.

"We're not hurting for money, Tony, we're quite well off—"

"But that's not the point! I suggested the place, I know the guys and what's the best stuff on the menu, so let me help where I can and just _call!_ " Tony said, turning around to stand his ground in front of Steve, squaring his jaw and shoulders as he jerked his head up.

There was no better mate, perhaps, but Steve had to reconsider how easy it was to handle someone of iron and fire as he looked down at Tony. He would not bend nor would he budge. Not when he burned like this.  
  
"You've united the pack," Steve told him, keeping his voice tender, "in ways you can't even understand yet. You've given them hope. Their alpha will have a mate; they'll love you. You don't need to prove anything."

"You're just courting me," Tony said sullenly, "and if you don't stop being so stubborn, it's not going beyond that."

"Tony, please, this is all I have," Steve replied, his tone rough and desperate, "pack and pack tradition. Please, just—"

"If you let me do this—if you try to work with me, Steve, and understand where I'm coming from—you won't _just_ have that," Tony cut him off, taking his hands. "You'll have _me_."

Steve was silent.

"It's just pizza," Tony told him. "Everything doesn't have to be an erosion of pack tradition or anything like that. I'll call; Coulson can drive to get the pizza, come in with me to get it, and then he can drive us home and serve the pizza. That's enough, right? But he'll have had help. And if pack is supposed to be family, like you said, I'm pretty sure that's what families do."

Coulson backed away, watching with interest. Tony was already squaring off with him on alpha terms, and he didn't even seem to realize it.

Steve watched him for a moment. Then he sighed and hung his head, stroking Tony's hair before jerking back like he'd been burned. Tony put his hand back where it had been and gave him a look.

"The more you two do that, the more I get used to your kinky wolf games," he teased. "You gonna let me call?"

"Yes, fine," Steve said. "But Coulson will do everything else. It's not a bad thing, Tony. That's what betas want. That's who they are."

"He's right," Coulson cut in, seeing as this was his place in the pack they discussed, "Tony, I'm meant to take care of the pack. And I _want_ to take care of the pack. And, most importantly, I _will_. That _includes_ you."

"Okay, okay," Tony agreed, shifting expressions and posture; Coulson saw him dissemble and hide _something_ behind his eyes, his scent shifting with it, but he didn't call him out on it yet. "So, just saying, I know a lot of the takeout guys—"

"This is not going to be a regular thing," Steve said, heaving an exaggerated sigh. Tony just ignored him, grabbing the kitchen phone and dialing. 

"Hey, Tonio," Tony said. "Got a big group tonight. You got any spares?"

There was a beat; then Tony beamed, enthusing, "Right! We'll be over in an hour. The usual plus a couple of cheesesteaks."

"Clint likes them with onions," Coulson cut in, "and Bruce likes _antipasto_ with his."

"Cheesesteaks with onions," Tony confirmed, "and an order of _antipasto_. Thanks, Tone."

He hug up and gave them both a grin. "So, that's eight pies and six cheesesteaks, by my estimation. Good?"

"Outstanding," Coulson readily admitted. "Thank you. Clint's a big eater, and so is Steve."

"Oh, he is now?" Tony said, amused. "See, big guy? Don't get so huffy, I'm helping."

Steve ducked his head and grumbled, changing the subject. "I hope the pups get back soon. If the food's cold, the puppy will lose his head."

"He's so skittish," Coulson sighed, the picture of regret. "It's all right. We'll put the pizzas in the oven if they're still not back, so he won't fuss and blame himself."

"Puppy?" Tony asked as they sat down at the kitchen table. Steve nodded. 

"Omega," he explained. "I don't know what you learned in biology regarding wolves, if anything at all, but our pack dynamics are a little different from the standard wolf pack anyway. Omegas are the ones we fuss over, and trust me...once you see Bruce, you'll understand." 

He sighed and continued on. "In any case, omegas are usually referred to as puppy. The rest of the pack, it depends; in groups when the alpha or beta is addressing them, it's usually as pups."

"Especially if they're in trouble," Coulson said. "Which Clint usually is."

"He is, but he's just playing," Steve replied. "He's always a bit...rambunctious."

"Does he use _you_ for target practice?" Coulson retorted. "I thought not."

"We shouldn't have told him about how the old packs were archers and riders in human form. I think he got it in his head to be Robin Hood," Steve sighed. "He's a wonderful marksman, though."

"Yes, he is," Coulson said, his pride clear. Tony just tried to look like he understood.

"Sorry, Tony," Steve apologized. "We, er, got off subject. You'll meet the rest of the pack later and judge them for yourself."

"Okay," Tony agreed with a pleasant yawn, the sound of his sigh making Steve shiver, pleased. "So, what do you two want to do 'til we gotta go get the pizza?"

"A game of cards sounds grand," Coulson said. "Is Go Fish too juvenile for you, Tony?"

"Nah, I don't play much, Go Fish is fine," Tony replied, settling in at the rough-hewn and sturdy wooden table as Coulson produced a deck of cards from his pocket, dealing them out as Steve took a place beside Tony. 

It felt good to do this, Tony realized, as the three of them played cards and talked about nothing in particular. It soothed something in him, something he hadn't realized was raw or sore with neglect.

"You're learning too," Steve murmured, leaning in and giving him an encouraging smile. Tony just huffed, laying down his cards.

Maybe he was. But like _hell_ he was giving Steve the satisfaction of knowing that.


	6. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diplomacy. Fun times, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but, yeah; I figured it might be more interesting to have two packs to show dynamics and how they work between packs in this universe, and so we are here.  
> So it's not Asgard, it's the Appalachians, because I figured a mountain range is the highest you could get and Asgard's at the top of Yggdrasil, so.   
> Also, Bruce is literally so cute it's used to manipulate political discussion. Fluffy baby.  
> Also Bruce's dad is literally the worst no matter what universe we're in, so remember; abuse discussions in this chapter. It's a good idea to skip them if that would bother you!  
> Entirely unrelated, but explaining away Thor and Loki's names is always hilarious to me in any modern AU. I mean, seriously; how many people do you meet named Thor? Ever?

Bruce slid off Clint's back at the edge of town, letting the two of them shift back and adjust their clothing, following beside Bruce as he crept into town, wide-eyed and tense.

Clint growled softly, attempting to comfort him; Bruce turned and shook his head, stroking his hair. 

"Clint, no," he said. "I'm fine, honest. And no getting snarly in public, Steve said."

"Steve says a lot of things," Clint replied. Natasha chuckled.

"You listen to our beta more than our alpha it seems at times, my dove," she teased. Clint huffed.

"S'different. Steve'd just be all huffy and grumpy. Coulson would be _disappointed_ in me," he said. "That's a _billion_ times worse."

"That is true," Bruce agreed, hunching his shoulders and peeking out from beneath his curls, hesitant. Clint kissed his forehead and rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Hey, quit that," he admonished him gently. "You know we're never disappointed in you. You're the smartest out of all of us, and a sweetheart to boot. Shush, okay?"

"Okay," Bruce said, nodding hesitantly. "So, uh...before we find them, I don't understand something. Why does Steve want us here?"

"See, they haven't made a challenge, so he's making an offering," Clint said. "That's why you came, not him. You're the omega. He's offering up what's vulnerable to show that he trusts their intentions, and he wants to speak to them as allies, not enemies."

"Clint?" Bruce said, wringing his hands and biting his lip. "Has, er, anyone ever killed an omega that came to meet them?"

"A few, Steve said, way back when there were more of us," Clint replied. "They were slaughtered for it, though. You guys are way special, honestly; wolves don't fuck around when it comes to their puppies, right?"

"Right," Bruce murmured. He was still hesitant, old habits hard to break, but he reminded himself of the smell. It had been so nice. Ozone and leather, and something...warm and sweet, like the spiced cider his mother had made.

The thought of that spurred him on as he walked with Clint and Natasha towards the cafe he'd scented them at. The scent was strong, and it had been overlaid with their presence recently; if anything, they might...still be inside, even.

Bruce tensed; Clint put a hand on his shoulder immediately, leaning in. 

"Puppy, it's better this way," he said. "It's in public. They can't hurt you. We know these people."

Bruce nodded, letting Clint lead him in, Natasha behind them both, solid, strong comfort, as Bruce immediately headed to the counter, trusting his pack to guard him while his back was turned.

The girl at the counter was someone he knew; Casey, Casey something...her parents ran the store. She'd had a smile for him when he braved eye contact in the halls.

"Hey, Bruce," she said. "How's moving in going?"

Bruce smiled, keeping to the story. He and Clint had moved in with an uncle of Clint's and his distant relatives, who had come to bring his uncle back home and settle him in. 

"Fine, thanks," he replied. "They're getting used to the place. Might even stay."

"That'd be nice," she agreed. "Tiny town, really. The Starks keep us all going, and who knows if that'll last forever..." She huffed and brushed a few curls away from her face. "In any case, nothing does. What can I get you?"

"Hot chocolate for me, please," Bruce said, "a cinnamon spice latte for Natasha and a double-shot espresso with chocolate sauce for Clint, heavy on the cream."

"I don't know how you keep that figure," she said with an amused huff, regarding Clint. He beamed and put his hands in his pockets, grinning mischievously. Bruce had always known he was so good at this sort of thing, even back in high school. He was grateful he wasn't, though; attracting attention was dangerous.

"Black magic," he replied. "Also, I hunt."

"Guns?" She said. "Some folk around here do. I can't stand it, myself. I wanna be a vet."

"No," Clint said, "archery. It's practice, but we use what we catch."

Bruce liked how he sidestepped the pack's monthly hunt in such a polite, non-animal fashion. He'd seen them come back covered in blood and grinning, and, though it wasn't strong enough to emerge yet, the wolf in him had howled in communion.

"Fair enough," she agreed as she made their drinks, Clint putting a ten on the counter. "Guns just seem more...mean."

"I'm not fond of them either," Clint said. "But I wouldn't know how they work anyway, to be honest."

She gave him a fond smile as she handed them their drinks before telling Bruce, "Keep an eye on him while you're at your uncle's, okay? You know he's trouble."

"Yes, I do," Bruce said, amused. "Thank you, Casey."

She gave them an encouraging smile as they went to sit and wait—there was no one here they recognized, but the smell was recent enough that they might return. 

"Everyone here knows you," Natasha said quietly when they sat down. "I am...unused to that level of familiarity."

"Well, yeah," Clint said. "You didn't even bother with high school, did you?"

"No," Natasha replied. "Even when we came here, that was not my life. Coulson knew that. He did not press the issue. I learned what I needed to know when I was in Russia."

"Well, you're the most wolfy out of all of us, I think," Clint said. "Even Steve sees it. You're...different. In a good way."

"He says that female wolves are more attuned to certain aspects of our...better halves, so to speak," Natasha said, "and my upbringing simply cemented some of them. I do not mind. Pack is my place, as it is the both of yours. You are simply better at faking an affinity for the other side of your life."

"True," Clint agreed. "But _Bruce_ isn't like that. Bruce grew up here. You were happy here sometimes, right puppy?"

Bruce thought of all the times he'd been beaten until he couldn't see properly, until headaches gave way to concussions; the broken arms and the bruises, the sprains and the scrapes and the constant agony, a subdued but steady presence in his life, like the lull of the tides. He thought of his mother's death and his father's acquittal because of his own cowardice. He remembered all this, and yet, nothing came to him regarding a helping hand, understanding, or a way out. Not until Clint. Not until pack.

"No," Bruce replied. "It was never happy. Pack cared. And...and that made me happy."

"You see," Natasha said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms with a smirk. "We are wolves. That is all we are meant to be. And there is no shame in that; all of us are quite good at it. Even you, Bruce, protest though you might."

"There's something human there, though," Clint retorted. "That's what Steve's always said. Mate makes you human, and so does pack. And clan, too, but Howard's not around much and the pup's not full-grown yet."

"It keeps us from being animals," Natasha agreed. "But we are not human, Clint."

"No," Bruce murmured. "We're...somewhere in the middle. And that's okay. I think it's...unique. And it makes things interesting."

"Uniqueness tends to," Natasha replied, sipping her coffee. "I am not ashamed of who I am. Nor do I think it lesser in some way to say I am inhuman. It is simply the truth."

Clint shrugged, hesitant, but he had only been a wolf for a few years, in comparison to Steve or Phil. He'd ask them later and come back to yap at Natasha.

Besides, they could smell the other pack—debate time was over.

Clint stole a look at Bruce as the bell above the door jingled lightly and tried not to laugh. The puppy looked both thrilled and terrified. Clint would've nuzzled him or kissed him, but that drew strange looks when they were both human, unfortunately. 

Natasha pressed a kiss to Bruce's brow in his place as the group walked in. 

The first carried himself like an alpha, but the mature alpha scent wasn't on him—a bred successor, perhaps, like Steve had been. Another man followed behind him, his scent harder to place; he was largely enigmatic by the look of him. If anyone in the group _looked_ like a wolf, it was definitely him.

The women all walked with their heads high; one of them smelled like an omega, the other a beta, and the third like normal pack, though she walked behind the alpha and beside the enigmatic man.

"Oh, hey," Casey said at their arrival. "Good to see you again. Was it—"

"Thor, yes," the man said with a warm laugh. "Foreign. We are travelers."

"Oh, right! Exchange students? This is a strange place to study abroad...though I guess the university's not bad," Casey mused. "Anyways, what can I get you?"

"Just straight coffee for everyone, please; nothing fancy, we're going to dinner soon," the beta cut in, a brunette clutching a notebook tight to her chest.

"Aw, c'mon, Jane, I want a mocha," the omega complained. "Pretty please?"

"Darcy, we need to pay for dinner, don't get everyone started on some big order, we have to watch our money—"

"It's on me," Clint said, standing up and crossing the room. He handed the beta—Jane, he mentally corrected—a twenty. "Casey, got anyplace where they could go for dinner?"

"Well, the restaurant over on Princeton is nice," she said. "Good Italian place, lot of those up here—but I promise, this one's special. Good sausage." She smiled. "So, what'll you have now?"

"Mocha with whipped cream!" Darcy piped up. "Thanks, buff dude, you saved my skin there."

"No problem," Clint said, flashing her a grin before fixating his gaze on the presumed alpha. Thor regarded him for a second, hesitant and tense, before suddenly, Bruce stood up and approached them.

"Er, I—sorry," he apologized, "Casey, when you're not busy, I'm starting to feel a bit worn out. Could you grab a brownie from the pastries while you're at it?"

Clint watched with interest as Thor's nostrils flared, his pupils dilating as his sharp, stormy blue eyes regarded their omega.

"Oh, uh, sure," Casey said. "That's no trouble, and with the coffees—"

"Espresso for my brother and I," Thor said, gesturing to the slim, raven-crowned man, "and a marble...what was it?"

"Marble macchiato, Thor," the woman beside him said, amused. "Jane?"

"Oh, I'll just, uh—mocha, I guess, whatever works," Jane said, flustered. "Thanks."

Bruce remained as Casey made the drinks and got his brownie; he was quiet, and every inch of him trembled with the willpower it took not to just give up and bolt, especially since they were all regarding him with open, unabashed interest.

Casey took the twenty and Clint stuffed a five in the jar as a tip; she beamed at him and he smiled, ignoring the internal workings churning fiercely in his mind as he followed the other pack to the table near theirs.

"This is a farce," the raven man remarked, "shall we take a walk?"

"If you'd prefer this outside, I'm game," Clint said, "but it's cold, and my omega doesn't take well to the chill."

Bruce flinched, hating all the eyes that suddenly fell on him. The warm spiced cider scent crept back into his nose when he lifted his head, and that was the only thing supporting him as the pack sized him up.

"We will sit in here," Thor said. "It is comfortable. Loki, do not be so..." He paused before giving him a grin. "Very much yourself. We want them to like you."

Loki growled, but Thor shrugged it off; brothers, Clint noted, they had to be. There was no other way that would go on between them.

"My name is Thor Odinson," the man began, leaning forward to regard them. "My father's pack has always resided in the mountains. But..." He hedged, hesitant. 

"Recently, we have been approached by represenatives of another pack. They seek alliance, but it does not sit with my father well. However, his hands are tied; he must hear them out or risk war, and we are few enough in number as it is," Thor said. "My mother and father and a few select members of the pack remain. We have been sent to seek your pack out in secret, to attempt communication and a possible alliance."

Clint took a sip of his coffee, considering.

"Well, puppy likes you," Clint said with a grin. Bruce glared at him. 

"We will bring you to our alpha," Natasha cut in. "Your concern is valid. I make no assumptions, but it is Hammer's pack, isn't it?"

"Justin Hammer? Yes, it is," Thor said. "I take it he is a thorn in your side as well."

"He has been," Natasha agreed. "My alpha will hear you out, I assure you of that."

She stood and beckoned to them. "Come; we have much to discuss. The trip home is not long."

"Very well," Thor agreed. "Might I know your names?"

"Natasha Romanova," she said. "This is Clint Barton."

Bruce realized Natasha wanted him to introduce himself, and so he spoke, his voice barely above a rasp, "Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure."

"It is," Thor agreed. "Hello, Bruce."

The warm cider scent was back, and it was making him dizzy. Thor simpy smiled, as if he was unaware. Likely, Bruce figured; of course _he'd_ get to look like the idiot now.

"Come, then," Natasha said, cutting in sharply as they rose and left. "Bruce, you are riding me on the way back, yes?"

"Er, I—yes, Natasha, of course," Bruce said, looking away and biting his lip, humiliation flushing his cheeks pink. Now they knew what a failure he was.

Thor did not put a hand on his shoulder—he had not met the pack alpha, and thus to visit affection on another alpha's pack was taboo—but he gave him a warm smile.

"My father's omega took a year to find his form, back before Darcy," he said. "I would not trouble yourself. Your kind have always taken their time to become comfortable with their forms, and there is no shame in it."

Bruce nodded. He didn't meet his eyes, but his shoulders un-hunched themselves, like a bird re-settling itself on its perch.

"Thanks," he said as they left, their coffees still steaming as the group drank them quickly. Paws did not lend themselves to coffee carrying, and they were almost at the edge of town.


	7. Dinner and Pack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have dinner and cuddle in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the exposition, I promise. Well, for the immediate moment. Tomorrow is hot makeout funtimes, I promise.  
> Oh, and if any of you wanna keep up with my update schedule, I have a tumblr under the same name as here! It might help. :3  
> Also, to elaborate a bit more with regards to Bruce, (since it doesn't come up much in the story for flow reasons), Bruce has lived in town all his life, and when Clint came to move in with Steve around Bruce's sophomore year, he befriended Bruce almost immediately. When he found out about his father, Clint tried to get Bruce out, but Bruce was terrified of incurring his wrath, and Clint didn't want to try to make him leave while he was still defenseless, so he offered Bruce the chance to be bitten as basically a self-esteem boost and a way to make him feel safe/give him a family. Bruce agreed, but Steve set the condition that he had to wait until he graduated from high school. Clint kept Bruce at the mansion whenever possible and protected him for the next two years until he graduated and took the bite, becoming the omega of their pack, much to everyone's surprise.

Bruce went ahead in first, shaking snow off himself as he called, "Hello? We're home!"

Coulson took the pizzas out of the oven as Tony put the cards away. Steve called back, "We're in the kitchen, Bruce!"

He came out to meet them, wide-eyed and smiling. "We found them," he explained, "we met the pack, I mean. They're friendly. But, uh, they're in trouble."

"Good thing I got the extra pies, huh?" Tony said, giving Steve a pointed glance. Steve grumbled. Bruce just blinked, confused.

"Um, alpha...who's he?" He asked, edging for the door. Tony's heart winced at the sight of the kid; he was shrunken and cringing already, like he anticipated some kind of attack now that someone unknown had come into his place.

"Tony Stark," he introduced himself, keeping his voice gentle and quiet. "Hi. You must be Bruce Banner; the brilliant one Steve was talking about."

"Oh! Oh, you're clan!" Bruce said. "But, Steve, you said he wasn't going to meet us for another year."

"I know, puppy, but he's been bitten. He's pack _and_ clan, now," Steve explained. "And my mate."

"Really? Oh, that's so wonderful," Bruce enthused, his cheeks flushed and a genuine smile on his face. If he hadn't looked so happy, Tony would've cut in with something biting, but he didn't want to see that grin go before its time. "Should I get the others?"

"Tell them the pizza's ready," Coulson said. "And Tony got you _antipasto_ , Bruce."

"Oh, um, thanks," Bruce said, turning to him. "You didn't have to do that."

"Eh, I know the guys. It wasn't any trouble. You're eating healthier than the rest of us," Tony said. "Want me to go get them so he can sit?"

"No, but thank you," Steve said. "Omegas handle these sort of things until the pack has met me. It's a gesture of vulnerability and a willingness to have a civilized discussion."

"Oh, okay," Tony said. "Sure. Wouldn't want the pizza ruined with a bloodbath or anything. It'd be all congealed and gross by the time you were all done."

Bruce giggled before he could stop himself; it was timid and soft, but Tony gave him a big, broad grin in return. 

"Oh, look, someone who laughs at my jokes," he said. "I'm touched. You don't need to pretend I'm funny, Bruce. Go on, go get them."

"Okay," Bruce said, nodding and leaving the room, his step lighter than it had been before. Steve sighed, relieved, before pulling Tony close.

"That was wonderful," he said. "Thank you. That was...perfect. He was happier than I've seen him since Clint introduced us."

"You're, uh, welcome," Tony mumbled, unsure about what to say to that. Steve's praise made him grin, however, and the alpha ruffled his hair before letting him rearrange chairs so that they could prepare for the pack.

...

Thor gave Bruce a warm grin when he returned, and Bruce honestly didn't know what to do with all the people being happy to see him today, so he just ducked his head and nodded, withdrawing into himself. Thor did not falter, approaching him and remaining a respectful distance as he murmured, "It went well?"

"I, um, he'd like to see you," Bruce agreed. "We made pizza. Or ordered it, I mean. Sorry. We usually cook."

"Oh, well," Thor chuckled, "it is all right. There is no harm in allowing your beta a break. Truthfully, Jane is not much of a cook either; my mother aids her in that regard."

"Excuse you, do you do any of the cooking? No? Then shut up," Jane said, giving him a look. Thor laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately as they let Bruce, Clint, and Natasha lead them in. 

"I lead the hunts," he said. "That is enough, surely?"

"No, because unless you're stuffing those deer into the oven, that's still not cooking," Jane said. The bickering was shoved aside after that, however; they both knew they were to meet the alpha soon.

Steve regarded the group that walked into his kitchen with interest. It was larger than he had anticipated; five of them, and since none of them smelled like mature alphas, he assumed there were more to this pack. 

It stung, to be reminded of the loss of his family and those he had called pack, but he did not dwell on it; now was not the time. He met the eyes of the man that stepped forward; his scent said alpha, but not a fully matured one.

"It's very good to meet you," Steve said. "My name is Steve Rogers; I am the alpha of the Northeast pack. We serve the Starks. Who might you be?"

"Thor Odinson," he replied, inclining his head in a gesture of respect. "I am the son of the alpha Odin, who leads the Appalachian pack. We served the Norsemen once, but that was long ago."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "Times have changed, but the loss of clan is always something to be mourned."

"We might find another," Thor replied, "but the fact that times have changed has not gone amiss regarding Justin Hammer."

Steve stared, his eyes wide and a baffled look on his face. 

"Hammer?" He repeated. "That far west?" 

"Yes," Thor replied, "he has approached my father for business as of late, and we fear. My pack does not know where to turn; we are the largest pack in the Appalachians, but my father is old, and the situation could be dire if we do not consider all our options."

"Do you wish alliance with him?" Steve asked. 

"My father is unsure," Thor said, "but—"

"No," Steve cut in, shaking his head, "do _you_ wish alliance with him?"

Thor hedged, hesitant.

"...No," he finally replied after a moment's deliberation. "I do not. He is a wolf because it is convenient. He sees what he can gain from it; in business deals, in pack size, in clan. He does not think of what it means to give as an alpha or a leader."

Steve watched the other man for a moment. Tony felt the air change, and he knew something had been decided, even if he couldn't understand what it was yet.

"Good," he said. "Very good. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It would be appreciated," Thor replied. "I will let my father know of the deal, if it is convenient?"

"Certainly. Ma'am, if you would?" Steve asked. Jane jumped, before nodding.

"Right. Forgive me, alpha," she said as Thor left the room to make the call. "My name is Jane Foster. I'm the beta of the pack. These are the pups. Loki is Thor's brother; this is Darcy, our omega and my mate, and the lady Sif, Thor's second."

"Not his beta?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow. Jane blushed.

"I'm Odin's second, technically, and while I'll be Thor's beta, I assume...I'm no warrior, Steve," she said. "Sif is his warrior. I take care of the pack."

"That happens?" Clint asked. Steve nodded.

"On occasion," he replied. "Coulson covers both aspects, but some packs do separate a warrior second from a beta."

"Oh, neat," Clint said. "It's no big deal, right?"

"Not at all," Steve said. "Jane, I'm curious; how large is your pack?"

"Twenty," she replied. "It's not a bad size."

"...No, it isn't," Steve agreed, something sorrowful and stormy in his eyes. "Sit, please. You're welcome here. You've met most of my pack already, however; this is Phil Coulson, my beta, and Tony Stark—a member of our clan and my mate."

Tony shot him a look; Steve gave him one back that said he would explain later, (not that it made him any more thrilled, but he sighed and let it drop regardless.) Jane just nodded.

"We heard about the tragedy," Sif murmured. "Our deepest condolences, Steve. A loss like that would wound us in the best of days, but those are not upon us."

"No, they are not," Steve agreed. "But I thank you, regardless."

"Did your pack ever discover who did it, or....?" Darcy piped up, hesitant. Steve paused. Tony knew the others didn't see it, but something in his eyes had changed. He was lying about whatever it was.

"No, but it would not have fixed things, even if we had," Steve replied, shaking his head and averting his gaze. "I hold no grudge. I am interested only in keeping my pack as it is now and strengthening what is left."

Jane nodded, sitting down across from him, just a seat away; the beta's seat, Tony figured, because Coulson sat across from her. Bruce took a seat at the head, so Clint and Natasha could both press their seats up against his, so it effectively became a booth. Steve sat next to Coulson, Tony on his other side; the rest of the Asgardian pack arranged themselves similarly, leaving a space for Thor across from Steve as he returned and sat down, his brother beside him.

"He is grateful," Thor said. "Hammer remains, but my father will speak with him later. We will not declare war; that is not the way to go about this, our packs as scattered as we are, especially considering the circumstances, but we will play it cautious for now. Does that suffice?"

"It's more than enough," Steve said. "Sit, eat; it's been a long trip, I'm sure. We'll work out a further plan later."

"Thank you, Steven," he replied, sighing and accepting a pie from Coulson, splitting it between him and his brother. "It was a long trip, but we are a hardy people. It was good exercise."

"Cold as hell, though," Darcy mumbled. "Not like it's much better here, but man, there was a lot of snow on the way here, too."

"In the Appalachian mountains around wintertime? Truly, I'm shocked," Loki replied, taking a bite of his pizza. Darcy kicked him beneath the table as Tony snorted.

He had initially thought he would hate dinner, like he hated dinner at home; awkward silences, absent parents, the only company his robots or, if he was lucky, a sympathetic cook or maid on break. 

But Steve talked to them; told stories about the folklore he'd been taught as a kid. Wolf stories, Tony knew, things he had pride in. Coulson talked about his music—the man was a huge jazz fan, continuing to surprise Tony. Clint bragged about his marksmanship; Natasha, though she was more content to observe, occasionally made a quiet quip that had Tony laughing. 

Bruce discussed his science projects, and eventually, he and Tony got so wrapped up in it that Clint stole a slice of his pizza and managed to eat half before Tony snatched it back, using a few Russian curse words he'd picked up on business that had Natasha laughing for a good ten minutes.

It was happy; it was loud and boisterous, everyone vying for each other's attention. It was like nothing Tony had ever dreamed, and everything he had ever wanted.

As Jane and Coulson cleared the plates and Steve called, "Pack time, pups!" Tony simply watched, trying to take it all in. There was a lot that had changed, and it was only his first day here...but, so much the better, he supposed.

He still reminded himself in the back of his mind as they all curled up on a few of the huge couches to watch televison to talk to Steve about this mate thing. 

But, that could wait until later, when Bruce wasn't cuddled against him, so vulnerable despite the pain that he wore like a second skin, and Coulson wasn't letting him lean on his shoulder and relax more than he had in months.

...

Eventually, around one in the morning, Thor rose to leave, his pack going with him. Tony looked up, baffled.

"Wait, where the fuck are they going?" Tony said. "It's past midnight! You can't actually go find a hotel at one AM around here!"

"We will," Thor said. "Packs cannot share dens unless both the pack and clan have okayed it. We will be fine, Anthony."

"Wait, hold up; I'm, uh, clan, right? I'm a Stark," Tony said. "I give permission."

Steve gave him a look; Tony gave him one right back.

"We have about fifty rooms here," he said. "I'm not kicking a bunch of people out in the cold! It's goddamn upstate New York in the middle of _January_!"

"Tony, you don't even know what you're promising," Steve said, his voice sharp. "It's not like having guests at your house; this would further cement an alliance—"

"That you okayed already, right? I mean, who else are we going to buddy up with? Hammer? We can't push other people out, Steve. Or wolves, either," he said. "I know it means we're going to have more people with us and you and Thor are all alpha-y and will get growly or whatever, but y'know, Jane and Coulson can handle that, right? We'll be fine. Let them stay."

Steve looked at Tony and sighed, bowing down to nuzzle his neck and nibble at the skin. Tony sucked in a sharp breath, surprised; Steve blushed.

"Right," he agreed. "He's got a point. Now is the last point in my life I should push away a friend. You are welcome, Odinson."

Thor nodded, bowing deeply. "Thank you, Steven. And thank you, Anthony. I am not surprised at the kindness in either of your hearts, but it is welcome nonetheless."

"It's no trouble," Tony said. "But it is time for Cinderella to leave the ball, huh?"

"Oh, you remembered," Steve replied with a smile. "Yes, it's time for bed. Come along, pups. Coulson, would you show Jane the empty wing on the third floor that might suit them?"

"I will," Coulson agreed. "Goodnight, Steve."

"Night, Phil," Steve said. "I'll bring the pups to bed in your place."

He nudged them all awake; Bruce stirred against Tony as he sat up, yawning widely.

"S'time for bed?" Bruce mumbled, wide-eyed. Tony nodded and reached down to stroke his hair. Bruce murmured something unintelligble and leaned into it with a smile. 

Tony felt like he was handling a baby bird; something fragile and precious. He wanted to deserve the trust Bruce was giving him. If there was anything that the man screamed by the way he carried himself, the way he walked and spoke, it was that he had gotten that trust abused plenty of times before. 

"C'mon, puppy," Steve said, cutting through the moment gently. "Up to bed."

Bruce stood up and stretched, letting Steve kiss his forehead and stroke his curls before Natasha nudged him out of the room and up the steps. The group split once they'd climbed the enormous stairway; Tony followed behind everyone, curious and unsure. 

Steve opened the door to a huge room painted a deep, rich red; Clint and Natasha kissed the whole pack goodnight, nuzzles to the cheeks and quick, chaste kisses there as well, before hugging Tony. He winced, shocked; they hadn't kissed him, thankfully, because truth be told, he still wasn't used to that. 

They slipped into their rooms after that, Steve opening the door across the hall; the room was done in black and white, tasteful accents of grey placed around the room as well.

Bruce nuzzled Steve and kissed his cheek before letting his alpha stroke his hair and nudge him towards the bed. 

Before he went, however, he hugged Tony tight. Tony hugged back, more used to the procedure at this point; plus, it felt nice to feel Bruce's tension lessen.

He slipped into his room, and eventually, it was just Tony and Steve in the hall, staring at each other. 

"So," Tony said. "Talk."

"Yes," Steve agreed. "I wanted to explain and couldn't without looking foolish. Forgive me." He sighed. "If you're ready, I am as well."

Tony nodded, letting Steve lead him to the last room on the floor. It was done up in soft blues, deepening slowly, like a descent into the ocean. Tony whistled at the size of the bed, light blue silk sheets and navy comforters muddled with puffy down pillows, like the crest of a wave across the bed.

Dummy, You, and Butterfingers beeped, coming to nudge at him; Tony smiled and patted them all, promising, "Hey, guys. We'll get set up in the lab tomorrow, I swear. Big day today, huh?"

They all beeped in chorus. Tony nodded. "Yeah it was. G'night, babes. See you in the morning."

They nodded, whirring down contentedly. Tony watched them before sighing and turning to his suitcases. When he looked back up, pajamas in hand, Steve was gone.

Worry pierced him for a second; then he heard rustling in the bathroom. An exasperated smile crept up to his eyes, creased with amusement.

"Are you _seriously_ changing in the bathroom?" Tony said. "To protect what, my honor? I'm not that special, Steve."

"You're mate," Steve said shortly through the door. "You _are_ special. When I said I'd court you, anything you did before we met ceased to matter. You are the man I know now, not who you were before. I will hear nothing against your character. You've been nothing but supportive of the pack and its pups, and you've only been here a day."

"That's not what I meant, but whatever," Tony said with a sigh, pulling his pants off and stripping off his shirt, dressing in his pajamas before crawling into bed, laying down on the side that looked less lived-in. 

Steve came out to join him awhile later in a white shirt and blue silk sleeping pants, his hair combed and his teeth gleaming as he climbed into bed, his breath minty and sweet on Tony's cheek.

"So," he said, looking at Tony lying across from him. "You were..."

"I'm not your mate yet," Tony murmured. "I mean...I _want_ you to court me. There's a reason I gave my permission. I like being around you, Steve, and I've only known you for less than a week. But...y'know. I don't want people to think we're dating yet."

"I believe this is where our problem lies," Steve said with a sigh. "Tony, for us, mating isn't like how humans date and marry. Mate is different. It looks sudden to people, but to pack..." 

He faltered for a second, trying to explain it.

"Mate is something you always were," Steve said. "I was always your mate as well. It was just that we had yet to meet. And...it's complex. I can smell the deepest parts of you; the scent that speaks to your inner self, the one you only show to the people you trust the most. It's not that I know all the things about it...but I can tell it's there. For wolves, that's special. That means someone is your mated."

"Yeah, but I never got a say in this," Tony mumbled, petulant. "I don't want to just start having sex and being a furry housewife or whatever. Trust me, no matter what the tabloids say, I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know," Steve murmured. "I never intended to make love to you yet. Mate is simply something that we automatically _know;_ it does not necessitate an automatic bond in response. It just...clears up the trouble of romantic loose ends, so to speak. We know the moment we scent them; that's why pack children don't take the bite until maturity. It prevents five year old soulmates."

"Yeah, that'd be creepy," Tony agreed. "No wedding plans in daycare."

Steve huffed and smiled before continuing, "There's...procedures to follow, regardless. I'll explain them to you in the morning. What you need to know right now is that we might not be mated, as in literally...but we _are_ mates. The courtship is more to declare this fact to the pack, prove my worth as a mate, and acclimate you to pack life, especially."

"Oh," Tony said. "Right, fine. I mean...hey, no big deal."

"If it bothers you..." Steve trailed off as Tony sighed.

"It doesn't," he said, "but I'd like to know more about the other stuff later."

"Fair enough," Steve agreed. "It's been a long day. Rest now. We'll figure things out as we go."

"But, wait," Tony said, an idea suddenly re-occurring to him, "hey, you said to the others about...you'd lost your pack. What happened?"

Steve's eyes went grey and he shook his head, inhaling sharply. "No, Tony. It's nothing to concern yourself about. Not...not right now. Please."

He knew that desperate, agonized tone, and there were a lot of things he was obtuse enough to miss, but that much pain wasn't one of them. Tony let it drop, curling a bit closer.

"It's okay," he said. "Goodnight, Steve."

Steve nodded. Tony was closing his eyes just as he felt Steve start to stroke his hair. 

He was asleep in seconds, if that. Steve smiled, pleased, and settled in beside him, protective and stalwart against the nightmares creeping around the shadows of the bed.

The arc reactor shone bright in response.


	8. Marked and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve marks Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, but, hot makeouts, so. ^u^ enjoy!  
> I've answered a few people's questions regarding alpha/omega/beta stuff in this fic as well as wolfyness in general, so I'll clarify it in a note next chapter, okay?

Tony awoke the next morning and grunted, dismayed. Steve was gone. That was just unfair. He had been so warm.

Dummy was leaning over him, clothes in hand; he dropped them on Tony before wheedling off, beeping contentedly. Tony sighed and put his clothes on, grabbing the key to JARVIS' systems and putting it in his jeans as he went downstairs to see what was going on.

Before he could, Steve came out of the bathroom, dripping wet and glistening. Tony got an eyeful of a bare, broad chest, rippling and shimmering with muscle, his flat nipples a pale, rosewine pink. A few blond hairs crept over the edge of the white towel.

Tony closed his eyes and counted to five.

"Um," Steve mumbled. "Sorry. I wanted to shower before you woke up."

"Don't apologize," Tony replied. "With a body like that, you're not allowed to."

Steve laughed, hesitant and panicked. "Er, this might not be the best time to explain...what I meant to explain."

"Get dressed first, dismayed though I may be," Tony said. "Then I'll hear you out."

He could practically hear Steve blushing as he went to fumble through his clothes. Once he heard the zipper of a fly, he opened his eyes again and saw Steve standing before him in a button down shirt over a white tank top and a pair of jeans, looking for all the world like the sweet-hearted farmboy in every cowboy romance novel ever written.

"Er," Steve said, "good morning."

"Christ's sake, I saw you shirtless, not naked and covered in lube," Tony said. "You can stammer and blush when you take off the towel, and not before."

"Right," Steve mumbled, "just wasn't...sure if that was okay."

"Well, it definitely was," Tony said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Steve's face got red, and he was speaking more to the floor and his feet when he said, "I want to mark you."

"...That's...not as okay," Tony replied, feeling his own face burn hot. "Steve, I never took you for—"

"N-no! There's, uh—well, I did say I'd take this slow, and I mean it, I want to, but...there are certain parts of courting I thought I might bring up now, especially since you're completely new to the pack and we've got new wolves living here," Steve said. "Hear me out, please?"

"Kinky wolf shit," Tony mumbled, but he sat down on the bed anyway. Steve wrung his hands, blushing a furious red that almost receded into purple.

"There are two types of marking," he said. "One's, um, closer to what I think you thought I meant. That one's definitely private. I'd never ask that. And it's not...what you're thinking."

"Steve Rogers, master of clarity," Tony replied. Steve just grumbled, shifting on the bed.

"It doesn't matter, because that's not the one I meant," Steve retorted. "There's another kind, and it's more like scenting. I kiss you a bit, and bite you in a certain place—it's on your neck, so if it's going too fast for you, we won't, though."

Tony was touched and amused in equal measure that Steve was both concerned about his feelings and thought that kissing on the neck was 'going too fast.' 

"Anyways," Steve said, "it's more to put my scent on you, so that the others know I'm serious and intend to claim you. I should've done it last night, but you're not pack. You're not used to this. So I waited a day, and I wanted to tell you now, so...you could decide. I mean, I'd like it. It would help the pack warm up to you, even if it's just subconsciously. And they'll know you're really, truly my mate."

"So, it's like a super-hickey," Tony said. "I...well, it's not...it's not...like I don't want to kiss you, but..."

"Are you nervous?" Steve asked, keeping his voice gentle despite his internal turmoil. He had not thought having a mate who was not born pack would be so...so...so much of _this._ "If you are nervous, I will wait."

"No, I'm not nervous, it's just—no one will think I'm a whore or anything, right?" Tony murmured, his voice hedging on hesitant. "Like, if I let you mark me, that's okay? That's not going to make anyone not like me or not want to talk to me or get all growly or anything?"

Steve's heart ached, and the urge to cuddle Tony close was howling within him. For the sake of not confusing him further, he witheld his embrace and simply nodded.

"It's okay," he promised. "No one will ever think badly of you. Let me explain something, Tony. An alpha's mate being found is met with celebration, with complete and absolute delight from the whole pack. It means continuation of the lineage; it means, err...certain things may remain preserved. They'll love you, Tony. You're the first sign that things are changing for our pack. No one will look badly upon you." 

Steve stroked his hair. "You decide if you wish to be marked, Tony. I do not make that choice for you. Nor does the pack. You are the only one who can tell me you want it."

Steve didn't get a response for a few minutes. He still didn't stop stroking Tony's hair.

"Do it," Tony suddenly said. "C'mon, we're supposed to be mates, right? And you haven't even kissed me. C'mon, Rogers. Prove you're worth it. Mark me."

Tony didn't know what he was saying—well, he did, he spoke functional English, but as to _where_ those words had come from, that was in fact the larger mystery.

Steve snarled in triumph as his reply, however, and by the time Tony had been shoved onto the bed and pounced upon, he assumed it was something Steve, at least, had managed to figure out.

Steve's burst of bestial power faded as he looked down at Tony, who lay pinned beneath him, utterly submissive. He growled, low in his throat. Tony should've found this ridiculous. He also shouldn't have gone limp the second Steve touched him. 

He did not, in fact, find it ridiculous, and when Steve leaned down to ghost a kiss across his forehead, his breath hot and sweet against his skin, Tony thought he was going to melt into the sheets.

"Good," Steve whispered, a guttural croak of pleasure. "Good, so good. Open your mouth, Tony."

He did as asked without thinking about it; his jaw hung open, his lips slack and wet, parted easily with a pale pink tongue sticking out, just enough to tantalize. Steve gave him a predator's grin before he leaned down slowly, stalwart in his confidence that he had Tony where he wanted him, and captured his mouth. 

It felt so good to kiss Steve. Tony could taste something just beneath the normal taste of tongue and teeth; it was making him burn beneath his skin, and he wanted it to consume every ounce of him. Steve was sucking on his tongue, lapping at the edges of his lips and growling into his mouth.

Tony finally steadied his hands on Steve's broad shoulders and kissed back, too dizzy to do much but press his lips hesitantly against Steve's own. When Steve growled softer this time, some kind of approval, Tony kissed a bit harder, meeting tongues with him and reaching for more of that shivering intoxication Steve's taste gave him.

He'd never drink again if he had a lover who kissed like this. Hell, he would be stumbling downstairs as it was, he was sure of that.

Their kiss from there was slow and easy. Steve covered Tony's body with his own without much effort, pulling away every so often but keeping Tony pinned, so he could watch him squirm and whimper, begging without even realizing or admitting to himself that every desperate whine and little pleading pant was just that. 

He was gentle and careful with his touches and gave every kiss wholeheartedly; even when he watched Tony beg, he was careful not to make him wait _too_ long. There was power play between alpha and mate, of course, but Steve never let it cross into cruelty, never let Tony think he couldn't or didn't want to kiss him.

"Tony," he finally said, when Tony's lips looked almost bruised and he whimpered when Steve licked at them, "may I mark you?"

"You gonna ask Howard's permission for that, too?" Tony panted, giving him a weak grin. Steve chucked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"My phone's not too far away," he teased, "I could, if you really want."

"You son of a bitch," Tony said, his voice fond and loving. "C'mon, Steve. Mark me."

"All right," Steve said, and his tone had changed; he was reverent now, in awe of the position Tony had granted him. A giddy little thrill of power ran through Tony when he heard the way Steve spoke now. He'd _let_ Steve do this. Steve wanted this, but Tony had _let him_ , and that felt better than he had imagined. 

Power plays were one thing, Tony thought as Steve tugged at his shirt, hesitant and questioning with his touch, but Steve was learning where the real, deep power lay. Let him pin him and nibble him and mark him all he liked. Tony wanted him to do it, and that was where the reverence was.

"All the way off," Tony agreed, letting Steve strip him and put the shirt aside. Steve didn't kiss lower; his hand ran near the arc reactor, but when Tony flinched, he pulled away.

"Don't worry," Steve murmured, "I think it's beautiful. But we'll worry about that later. I just want to mark you."

Tony nodded, tilting his head back and displaying his neck without even realizing quite what he was doing. Steve smiled, watching his mate present himself. It was beautiful to see, and it soothed his heart; Tony might not have been born pack, but he would adjust well.

He leaned down and licked at the small spot all wolves knew how to find, its location somewhere buried deep in the maze of their instincts; Tony shuddered and jerked, gasping as he clung to Steve for dear life. Steve smiled, pressing his tongue against it and teasing the skin, drawing a whine from Tony.

When the whines began to crescendo, Steve pulled his tongue away, pressing his lips against the surface, growling quietly as he drank in Tony's scent. Iron and fire, burning within him and making his whole body tense, eager to mate. He would restrain himself, but the inevitability of the thought thrilled him.

The scent that lurked just beneath that came flooding through Steve's nostrils when he pulled back, opened his mouth just enough to bite, and then rasped across Tony's neck, biting down on the marking spot, keeping him in place and cupping the back of his head gently with a free hand, pinning him down against the bed with his hips. 

Tony's scent. He couldn't even begin to explain it, but if he had to try, it was the summer breeze; driving fast down the street of a seashore town with the top down. All of his life and vitality were contained in the scent that crept through Steve's nose, settling its way into his body and seeping through his heart.

 _"Mine,_ " he rasped against the skin, and though Tony couldn't understand him, he moaned in reply.

Eventually, the euphoria passed, though the scent remained; Steve knew his own scent had stuck. Tony would hopefully be able to smell it soon. 

He pulled away and looked up at Tony, tilting his head slightly as he regarded him, eager for some approval.

Tony made a broken, desperate noise at him that might have once been words. Knowing he'd reduced the mouthy engineer to _that_ made Steve feel content in his success.

"Nice one, Rogers," Tony finally said, his voice trembling on every syllable. "That...that was...great."

"It was," Steve agreed. "May I hold you for a bit? We should both calm down before we rejoin the pack."

Tony nodded, putting his shirt back on. The red mark still shone on his neck for all to see, however, and Steve smiled, content in his work. 

The two of them laid in bed for awhile; Steve stroked Tony's hair and back, and Tony nuzzled into his neck. After a good ten minutes or so, Steve felt his heart slow down, and the arc reactor's whirring had calmed down and quieted as well.

"Steve, I..." Tony hesitated. "I think...snow and the sea. And something else. Right?" He asked. "I mean, that's...sort of what it smells like. I don't know, it's not strong enough yet, but...you smell like the front yard right now, plus the house in Malibu, so..."

"Yes," Steve said, "that's my scent. I'm glad your senses are sharpening, Tony." 

His voice dropped, getting huskier before he could contain himself. "Is there anything else beneath that?"

"Warm," Tony hedged. "It's the only warmth in your scent. The sea is cold and so is the snow, but...this is warm."

Steve relaxed, relieved, and kissed his forehead. Tony let him, deepening his relief.

"Good, good," Steve said. "Now, since we've got everyone worried about us and Coulson disappointed that we'll be late, how about we go see what's left of breakfast?"

"There better be coffee," Tony agreed, which Steve would take as a yes.


	9. Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony basically bicker over who loves Bruce more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been asked a series of questions by quite a few people and clarified certain things in comments; however, for those who don't read comment threads, I'm putting it all here for easy reference/reading!  
> Tony's an alpha's mate; in actual wolf packs, there's an alpha male and an alpha female, who both do the alpha thing, though it's not as strictly alpha-only-leader as we generally believe. Tony has the same authority as Steve because he's his mate; in packs, the two alpha mates are usually equally dominant, though one has more influence over the other with regards to decisions. Tony technically has the authority because while Steve makes decisions, he influences said decisions, because Steve would do anything for him; it's how most packs work.  
> As for betas and omegas in this verse, while I'm on this subject, betas are nurturers, caretakers, and 'second in command' leaders of the household. Phil does what he always does; that is, take care of the day to day ongoings, schedule pack hunts, ensure the safety and well-being of the pack, and is a shoulder to cry on for both pack and alpha alike. It's a very powerful position in the sense that everyone relies on you to get things done.  
> As for omegas, they're basically the pack baby. They're usually the smallest, gentlest, and least bestial of the wolves; they're quiet, timid, and shy as humans and rather skittish as wolves. Bruce is an extreme example due to past abuse, but generally, omegas aren't built to fight or dominate. They're leaner, more built to run than to fight, and very easygoing. The entire pack dotes on them, their mates moreso; an omega is guaranteed to have the whole pack concerned for their wellbeing. They're a sign of vulnerability, the hearts of the pack, and are protected and guarded fiercely.  
> The way Tony's wolfiness works is now he's got an 'inner wolf' in him, but due to the traumatic circumstances of his bite, he won't manifest for awhile yet, and is trying to keep it from happening because it might kill him due to the reactor. He is not an omega; he's the alpha mate, and he's basically the dual leader of the pack. Steve is the leader but Tony has his ear and thus has considerable authority and pull among the pack. He's respected as Steve's mate and a fellow alpha leader. As for omegas, what makes an omega is immediate; wolves can tell when another wolf is an omega the second they're bitten, and there's usually no more than two in a pack, as there's only one omega for every 'generation' of alphas. They are the shyest, slightest, smallest, and least threatening wolves of the pack, and as such, are build for flight and have an innate sort of 'pull' on other wolves that makes them want to gentle, nurture, and protect omega wolves. Hope that clarifies!  
> This is a hodgepodge of ABO dynamic and semi actual wolf pack behavior coupled with the Irish werewolf myth. The Irish werewolf myth is about men who took the form of wolves to protect their village, and much closer to this, though the clan thing is my own invention.   
> Hope this helps!

Coulson was about to give them a blistering lecture when his nostrils flared and his eyes widened. Tony figured that his sense of smell was a bit better than Tony's own. 

"Oh, sit," he said. "There's coffee on and the leftovers are in the fridge."

"Thank you, Phil," Steve said, thoroughly amused. "Tony, sit. I'll heat them up."

"You don't know how I like my coffee," Tony protested. Steve nodded.

"I don't," he agreed, "but I'll learn."

Tony gave him an odd look. Steve just continued to watch him.

"...Five sugars, heavy on the cream, and hazelnut if you've got it," Tony said. "You?"

"Two sugars, light cream, french vanilla," Steve replied. "I'll make it for today, though. You sit."

"You sure?" Tony said.

Steve just turned to the coffee machine. Tony heaved a sigh and threw his hands up, letting him do what he wanted.

"You'll meet the pack today," Steve said when he brought the plate over. "I need to return to Stark Industries and deal with a few matters. Coulson won't be here, but you've met Phil; why don't you go set up JARVIS in the basement?"

"Bruce set up a makeshift lab down there," Coulson explained at Tony's expression, which was more suited to the suggestion that he take a puppy and shoot it. "It's not much, but you're brilliant; between the two of you, I think something can be resolved down there. It's a bit of a mess, but Bruce would love help."

Oh, yes. A scientist that had never had what Tony was admittedly extraordinarily lucky to have. Labs and mechanical devices and things beyond what an underfunded high school might provide.

Tony nodded in agreement, already thinking of the things he would need to ship in. For Bruce, of course. No one would protest the pack omega getting nice new things.

He finished his breakfast and accompanied Steve to the door; Steve kissed his forehead and promised, "I'll be back soon. If the others sniff you, just—don't freak out, it's natural. If Clint teases you, threaten to sic Coulson on him. I'll see you as soon as I get home."

Tony just nodded, the sudden burst of emotion making him blink, baffled, and he was left only with enough time to say, "Okay, uh, bye," before Steve was out the door and gone.

"He won't stay long," Coulson said, giving him a knowing smile. "He's itching to be around you. So don't worry if you start to miss him. You'll feel the same."

"I think I kinda do," Tony murmured, "but I'm used to it. I'll live. People leave a lot, that's all."

He turned around and gave Coulson his brightest smile, one that competed on equal turf with the reactor.

"So," he said, "where's the basement?"

Coulson looked like he wanted to say something, but the other man held his tongue and led Tony downstairs silently, leaving the door open.

"I'm letting Clint and Natasha know you're down here," he said before leaving Tony to his devices—literally, in fact, with JARVIS in his pocket and his robots beside him.

He didn't know why that was supposed to be ominous, but whatever. 

Tony shrugged and started downstairs, helping his robots across the stairs as he made his way into the basement.

At least it was roomy. That was about his only consolation, and it was of course compromised by the five wolves sitting on tables and chairs scattered across the room.

"I take it back. You can stay everywhere except here," Tony said, making Bruce jump, shocked. He relaxed when he recognized Tony's voice—then, as he turned around, looked even more surprised than before.

"Oh," Bruce said. "I thought you were Steve for a second. Fresh, then?"

"Yeah, uh," Tony agreed. "He did it this morning. That's why we weren't at breakfast."

"Well, that's good," Bruce said, satisfied. "As long as that's all he did."

"Oh, he was absolutely a gentleman. Disgustingly so, in fact _. Speaking_ of disgusting," Tony said, gesturing to the 'lab,' "the conditions here are abominable and unfair for a clear genius."

"I got what I could," Bruce said, "but, uh...I didn't want to ask for much. I didn't want to put any financial strain on the pack."

Tony reined in the instinct to start getting louder about the absolute ridiculousness of that idea; it wouldn't help Bruce right now, and he'd just scare him. He would just take a different approach.

"Well, I've never even _heard_ of the words 'financial strain,' and let me be honest, if I keep working in these conditions, I'm going to throw something through a wall until I get my way. We'll look at the equipment we need tomorrow. For now, I'm putting JARVIS on our laptops and seeing what can be done about a bigger mainframe," Tony said, turning the computer on and sighing. "What did you work with, Bruce?"

"Some notebooks. A computer. And, uh, some stuff. A few things I cobbled together, but I'm not...not an engineer, I'm sorry," Bruce apologized, backing away. Before he could get out of reach, Tony stroked his hair, steadying him.

"Hey, don't worry about that," Tony said gently. "I am. So sit back down, okay? You've got introductions to do."

Bruce looked terrified about the concept of any more people. Tony just gestured to the robots.

"The one with the claw-arm is Dummy. Those two twins are You and Butterfingers. Guys, this is Bruce. He's part of the lab now. Say hi," Tony said.

Dummy beeped. You whirred and waved his arm. Butterfingers vibrated in greeting. Bruce blinked, amazed. The tension and fear that had started up in him were gone.

"I, um...hello," he said. "Wow, Tony, they're amazing."

All three of them beeped in contentment. Tony snorted.

"Don't let them get swelled heads, you haven't met JARVIS," Tony said. "Speaking of, what have the six of you been doing down here?"

"Bruce has been regaling us with tales of his pack," Thor said. "He is an interesting man to listen to. Are you well, Anthony?"

"Fine," he said. "And I ate, before any of you get it in your mind to fuss." 

"I would assume your alpha ensured as much," Thor replied, trying not to smile. "It is all right. Darcy and Jane are good with computers, though I admit to little understanding of the things. Might they learn from you?"

Tony took a second to preen before he replied, "Oh, of course. Gather 'round, beasts of New England, and let me explain to you the most complex AI system ever created."

"Tony, New York's a bit too far south to be in New England," Bruce mumbled. "Also, uh, the Dutch had it first. Colony-wise, I mean."

"Bruce, for god's sake, may I make an allusion in peace?" Tony ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile, to show him he was simply teasing; the puppy looked terrified.

Tony balked for a second at mentally referring to Bruce as 'the puppy,' but as he rolled the words around in his thoughts, they felt...right. Bruce was a puppy. Bruce was his puppy. Pack.

He nuzzled Bruce's neck before he could stop himself, hugging him tight; once he realized what he was doing, he jerked away, horrified. When he looked around, though, no one looked annoyed or disgusted; Bruce looked hurt, however.

"Puppy—god, no, Bruce, Bruce, I'm sorry," Tony apologized. 

"No, I...did I do something wrong?" Bruce murmured, hunching his shoulders. "I'll go if you want. It's okay. I'm...I'm really sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have done that, that's...weird, isn't it? I wasn't thinking, I should've just—"

"No, Tony," Bruce said gently. "You're not used to pack yet, that's all. I promise, that's totally normal. It...it feels really nice when you do that. You don't need to stop."

Tony relaxed, digging JARVIS' drive out of his pocket. As long as it didn't make him a total slut or anything, he was good.

"Right," Tony said. "Good enough, then. Come here, make some room, you two, and Bruce—let's try to get some work done before Steve comes home to fuss, okay?"

Bruce laughed and nodded in agreement, his eyes lighting up. "Okay," he agreed. "I'm listening."

Tony hugged him tight one more time and stroked his curls before settling in before the laptop, plugging in the drive, the port lighting up as Tony hummed, opening up the commands and keying in JARVIS' code.

It took him an hour to acquaint JARVIS with the whole house's computer system, and he explained bits and pieces of the AI as he went, but everyone seemed impressed by his work, and Tony was grateful. No one had ever hung onto his words as much as Bruce, Jane, and Darcy did then; even Sif, Thor and Loki, baffled as they might have been, came over to watch and listen.

When finally, after an hour more of furious fluttering across the keyboard, a mad tarantella across the keys, Tony heard, " _I see we have gotten the systems up and running, then, Anthony,_ " and heaved a huge sigh in relief.

"Okay, so we're good with that," he said. "AIs are one thing, but JARVIS is special. He's helpful, I promise. Once I get him hooked up to his main computer systems, he'll be even better, but I have to remote access them from home." He frowned. "Hope the range is gonna be enough. I should've built that in, but I don't know..."

"If anyone could've, it would've been you, Tony," Bruce said gently. "We'll get him fixed up right, you'll see."

 _"He is indeed talented, my Anthony,"_ JARVIS said. " _And whom might you be?"_

"Uh, I'm Bruce Banner. I..."

"He's brilliant, JARV," Tony cut in. "A scientist. Radiation, right? Nuclear physics. I was flipping through your notes. Couldn't help myself."

 _"Oh, my. Impressive. Hello, Bruce. It is a pleasure,"_ JARVIS said. Bruce ducked his head, hesitant.

"Hello," he mumbled in reply. "I'm not as good as Tony says I am."

"Don't listen to him," Tony told JARVIS. JARVIS whirred.

" _I have access to the work done on the computers, and I'm afraid I must follow his orders, Bruce,_ " JARVIS said. " _Introduce the others, Tony. I much enjoy this webcam function. I have never 'seen' you, sir."_

"Huh," Tony said. "I never did think to give you a camera system. That's all right, we'll put it into your upgrades. Anyways, these two are Darcy and Jane; they're the only other two people who understood anything I've been saying for the past two hours. The big blond hunk of wolfy muscle is Thor, and his less obscenely beefy brother is Loki. The lady who could punt me through a wall is Sif."

"Charmed," Sif said, flashing a smile at Tony. He didn't know if that meant she approved of him or was going to make good on the idea.

 _"It is a pleasure,"_ JARVIS said. " _Sir, I have but one question; will this be our new home from now on?"_

"...Yeah," Tony said after a moment's pause, "yeah, I think it is. We're gonna get better stuff to go with it, don't worry."

 _"Only the best for you, Anthony_ ," JARVIS replied.

"I will forever regret inventing an AI with sarcasm," Tony said with a melancholic sigh. "Anyways, now that we've got him settled in, we can—"

"Puppy! Lunch!" 

Tony growled, turning around to see Clint and Natasha at the end of the steps, watching them. He gave them a sharp look and watched their eyes widen. He liked having Steve's scent on him more and more.

"We're _working_ ," he announced. "Bruce has been forced to labor in horrendous conditions for far too long, and I'm in the middle of changing that."

"And you can keep changing that after lunch," Clint said, keeping his voice pleasant. "But right now, we need to eat. It's one in the afternoon."

"Bruce and I are working," Tony said with a snarl creeping up in his voice, like the curl of a wave. "Lunch is for lesser people. I have things to do."

"That's not how pack works," Clint snapped. "This means more than your stupid computers, Stark. We take care of each other, and that means the puppy has to eat, and you can get your head out of your ass and eat too—unless you want Steve to get on your case."

"You know what, I resent the notion that _giving Bruce the tools he needs to work_ is somehow 'not helping.' Puppy's been sitting down here with nothing but a laptop for a long time now, and if you cared at _all_ about what he was working on, you'd realize how important this is. Must be hard to notice with your head so far up your ass, though," Tony said, unable to stop the snide tone creeping into his voice.

Clint snarled. Tony, to his shock, snarled right back.

It felt good, though. It felt _so good_ to snap and snarl. Let Clint challenge him. He would _win_. He was alpha mate. He _would._

"Tony, stop!" 

Bruce threw his arms around him and shook his head, digging trembling fingers into his skin. Tony could smell fear, pain and panic. He didn't know they had a smell, but they did. It didn't smell good. He could do without heightened senses, he figured.

"Please," he begged, _"please_ , oh god _please_ , don't fight over me, _please_ , no more fighting, don't fight, don't be angry, don't be angry..."

 _"Enough,"_ Thor said. "You're frightening him." 

"Thor!" Jane snapped. "It's not your place—"

"No, it's okay," Bruce murmured. "Thank you."

Thor and Bruce regarded Tony and Clint. Inch by inch, both males relaxed, metaphorical hackles lowering as Clint inhaled slowly.

"Right," he said, "this isn't like Howard's place. I don't know what he let you do, but it wasn't as good for you as you might think. You don't get to treat your body like this, Tony. You don't get to neglect meals and hurt yourself. That's not anything pack would ever let you do. You'll eat, and so will the puppy. Nat and I will drag you up there ourselves if we gotta."

"Don't you goddamn start with me on my upbringing," Tony said, "because I'm sure this was so great for you, Barton, but I've got things that need to be done, and—"

"And the more time you spend arguing, the less time we spend eating lunch and getting it done," Bruce cut in. "Please, Tony. I don't want you to be down here alone. I'd feel bad leaving you."

Tony looked at the omega before him and sighed heavily, feeling his resolve crumble the longer he looked at Bruce's tender, fearful eyes.

"God, fine," he replied. "Up you get, puppy. Let's get some food in you."

Bruce beamed, hugging him and nuzzling his neck, before hesitantly planting a kiss on his cheek, like the other wolves did to one another. 

Tony heard Clint growl, and smiled, satisfied. Not quite yet, though.

Tony held Bruce close, stroked his hair, and gave his forehead a tender, gentle little kiss that made Bruce smile, Clint's teeth practically shatter in his mouth, and the wolf within him rumble, content.


	10. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Pepper. Howard is just glad to be rid of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly didn't want to normalize or brush off what a horrendous dad Howard is, because he IS, but in this, there was never any WWII PTSD as in the MCU (I've always assumed that+Steve's loss really screwed him), and this isn't 616. So he's still a total bottle fairy and a shit dad but Tony's better off without him and that's that.   
> Anyways, I wish I'd had more time for Pep and Rhodes, but they're not exactly relevant, so I am afraid I don't. I'll try to get them in if I can, but...y'know. Hope you enjoy!

Tony scarfed down the first few bites until he actually stopped to inhale and tasted the food. It was pretty good, at least. Not that it was much consolation, but he'd snagged his tablet, too, so he would survive.

"Tony, I don't think we're supposed to have tech at the table," Bruce mumbled. Tony snorted.

"If I can't work, I'm going to order the stuff we need so we _can_ work," he said. "I'll have it here by tomorrow morning. There's no problem shipping it to the house, right? No big snarly wolves are going to eat the delivery truck?"

Bruce laughed, hesitant and small; Tony gave him a look and he laughed a bit harder. 

"Okay, no," he said. "We have a bit more control over our forms than that. It's always voluntary, except..."

"Except what?" Tony asked, curious, as he picked a few more machines out. Bruce looked hesitant.

"Except, uh, there are times when it's harder to resist than others," Bruce said. "On the full moon, it's pretty much impossible _not_ to transform unless your body is actively fighting it. Most don't, though; werewolves designed their rituals around the full moon, so pack hunts and things like that all take place on that day."

"Oh, all right," Tony agreed. He wouldn't tell Bruce about the reactor yet. There was nothing the puppy could do, and he already looked skittish and nervous enough. "Hey, you feel like putting a minifridge in the basement? Clint might get off your case if you did."

"Well, um, for snacks...but Tony, I _like_ doing this," Bruce replied. "You want to spend time with the pack, don't you? You were so happy last night."

"Can't," Tony said. "Not when I have work to do. I need to get it done."

"Why?" Bruce asked. "Because it really can't wait, or because someone told you it better not wait?"

Tony put his tablet down and was quiet. Bruce shivered, worried he'd sparked something he couldn't contain or calm in Tony. Still, Tony was pack, and Tony was a friend. He would help.

He buried his face into Tony's neck, kissing his shoulder and stroking his back as he held him in a firm one-armed embrace, his free hand reaching up to stroke Tony's hair.

Tony was shivering beneath him and Bruce tensed; had he done this wrong? This was what Clint and Natasha did with him, he thought...

"Please, don't," Tony begged, "Steve's coming home soon. I don't want him to think—to think, I mean, that I—"

"That you what?" Bruce said, pulling away and looking at Tony, intent. "What would he think, Tony?"

Clint, Coulson, and Natasha came in for second helpings just in time to see Tony tense, closing himself off despite the reek of panic and fear, a black cloud hanging like a noose about his head, rotted with vinegar.

They remained quiet and watched.

"I did a lot of stuff with a lot of people," Tony said. "It was okay. I did want it, I think, usually. I mean, it—I can't do it anymore, though. I don't want to. Really, I don't. I don't. Please, I want him to believe me."

"You can't," Bruce agreed, keeping his voice quiet, "but this isn't like that, Tony. When we're not wolves, we still have the urge to be physical, to do the best we can to communicate with embraces and things like that. I've been studying. And that means...that means Steve won't be mad. He'll believe you. You're not doing anything wrong. I know that's a really hard thing to learn, but I mean it; you're okay."

Tony was silent for a few minutes, taking it in. Bruce just watched him. 

He pulled Bruce into a hug, closing his eyes and holding onto him tight. Bruce kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, letting Tony stroke his back in kind and, when he pulled away, kiss his cheek.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled. "It's okay to do this?"

"It is," Bruce promised, "and it's great that you want to. You're adjusting really well, and I mean—I'm glad. I'm happy for you. Because, um...pack isn't about forcing you up for lunch and snapping at you. It's about everyone taking care of each other and keeping their family safe. So, you're safe here. And it'll be confusing for awhile, but it'll be happy. I promise. Just let us help, okay?"

Tony nodded, wordless. Bruce beamed.

"Good!" He enthused. "Finish your lunch, we'll look at models for the computers later."

Tony nodded, taking a few more bites. He didn't speak, but Bruce didn't mind. He didn't know if it was his place to help the alpha mate, but...Tony was his friend. He was helping Tony. 

And besides, he understood. More than Steve could, who had been born here, raised here, knew nothing _but_ here, and what that entailed. He knew Tony would fight that; he was the fighting type. He had survived, after all. But, if Bruce was careful, he could help him. Then no one would fight. And fighting was dangerous, and hurt.

Bruce growled softly, pleased with that outcome.

...

Steve had a few minutes before he met with Howard, and so he sat down outside his office, figuring it would be a good idea to relax and get some peace before he spoke to him.

It was not.

A redhead in a prim A-line skirt stormed up to him, and the alpha in Steve immediately tensed for a fight. Fortunately, she looked like she was willing to give it to him.

 _"You're the one who took Tony from me_ ," she snarled, and that was enough.

"I didn't take him," Steve said, restraining himself despite his anger; she was human, and part of Howard's human pack. It wasn't fair. "I take it Howard told you—"

"He was _hurt,"_ the woman said, "he was _hurt_ , a-and no one _told me_ , and then I came to visit him and he—he was _gone,_ and Howard said you took him, and he's my _friend_ , and I—I'm going to take him _back!_ "

The wolf within him quieted. She was just frightened, Steve told himself, frightened and out of the loop. Tony was her friend, and that soothed him enough to be able to speak with her. He could not be entirely honest with her, but he would give her all the truth he possibly could, for Tony's sake.

"Tony was severely injured on Christmas Eve," Steve said, "and yes, I found him and brought him home. He's still recuperating, and in an attempt to keep him from wandering down into his lab and putting further strain on himself, I've agreed to let him stay at my house instead of his own, where his workshop is."

She relaxed a bit at his words, slowly resettling herself to nod as she gripped at a stack of files in her arms.

"You've managed to get him to stop working?" She said, smiling. "Change of plans. I've decided to like you from now on."

She stuck out her hand and met his eyes. "Pepper Potts. Assistant to the Assistant Director—that is, Tony. He's my friend. You are?"

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand. "I work with Howard."

"I don't envy you that one," Pepper said with a sigh. "So, Tony..."

"Tony's getting better," Steve promised. "When he's really up and about, you and his friend can come visit. The one he mentioned..."

"Oh, you must mean Rhodey," Pepper said. "We'll try, definitely. Thank you. I mean, for taking care of him. He needs it sometimes."

"Yeah, he does," Steve murmured, and the fondness in his tone gave Pepper pause. 

Then she straightened her posture and nodded. None of her business. But if her intuition was on the nose, as per usual, then Tony had somehow managed to do right with this one.

"Anyways, Howard should be done soon. Here's my number," Pepper said, scribbling it down onto a scrap of paper for him. "Please, tell Tony to call me when he can? I promise not to chew him out."

Steve chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I will, Ms. Potts. Have a good day. I'll be seeing you later."

"Oh, you will," Pepper said, and as Steve got up and went into Howard's office, he reflected on the fact that she just had either given him the nicest threat or most threatening promise he had ever received.

...

Howard smiled a bit when he saw Steve, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Steve sighed and sat down, meeting his eyes.

"Tony's fine," he said. "Actually, he's doing better than I expected so far. He seems to be getting along with our beta and omega, but he hasn't met the other pups yet, to my knowledge. Hopefully, that went over well."

"I'm shocked, but sure, Steve," Howard said. "You were a good idea for him. He needed someone to keep him in line. I can't imagine anyone who would do it better than an alpha."

It hurt to hear Howard talking about Tony as someone that needed to be tamed; he wanted to tell the other man that all Tony needed was someone to take care of him, to love him and be gentle with him. 

He knew that was not the Stark way, however, and not something he could shake from Howard. He and Tony were too alike to ever get along. Steve was just grateful he'd taken Tony for himself, selfish as it was. He would be happier, and Howard would be, too. That might not be a good thing on its face, but it was best for both members of his clan, and that was fine by Steve.

"Thank you," he said, conveying nothing he wanted to say but everything Howard wanted to hear, "he'll be just fine. I came to speak to you about business, actually."

"Oh, good," Howard said. "So, what's up?"

"I was conferring with the stock analysts this morning; they've spiked a bit. Your son's accident has inspired sympathy and inspired your investors, I feel. Plus, they can trust in the company's future; Tony showed competence in saving himself," Steve said, pride and relief clear in his voice. "But aside from that...Howard, tell me about Justin Hammer."

"Took the company from his dad recently," Howard said with a sigh. "He's worse than Tony. All the arrogance with nothing to back it up. He's been trying to make deals with me and he's not _bad_ , but he's by no means any good, either. Especially not when we have Tony's engineering to fortify our company."

"I see," Steve said. "And he has approached you recently?"

"Yeah, but he's over out west a bit at the moment; making deals with some other company. I can't remember for the life of me what they specialize in, but he's been out there for a couple of weeks. Before then, though, it was constant; he's persistent, I'll give him that. And he was very interested in Tony, and Tony's work," Howard said. 

Steve was silent for a long time.

"It's nothing you gotta worry about, Steve," Howard promised him, giving him a warm smile. "Hey, just go home and keep an eye on the kid. You've gone all you've gotta do for the day, bud. I'll call you when I get the next reports."

"Very well," Steve agreed. "Do not let Hammer make any deals with you, Howard. You are a better man than his caliber. You are part of my clan."'

"All right, all right, puppy. Remember, I knew you when you didn't even reach my knee, so you're not gonna be able to intimidate me much there," Howard teased. "I'll be careful. You go fuss over Tony. You better get used to how he yaps, and quick."

Steve nodded, leaving with worry weighing heavy and thick on his heart, like the corpses of his pack that had come before him.

He could not hope to relieve himself of that burden. But he could work towards not making it any heavier, either.

Steve sighed and headed for home. There, his burden would feel lighter. There, Tony was waiting for him.


	11. Furry Family Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack time and schedule building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter except it's mostly silly fluffy team dynamic, so. Enjoy!

Tony looked up in the lab, his nostrils flaring as his eyes lit up. He could smell Steve. He didn't know how, but he could smell him coming home, and a light was warming him up from the inside out. 

"I've gotta go," he said, "Steve's coming home. Bruce, you shouldn't be down here by yourself—"

"I will watch over him," Thor murmured. "You tend to your mate, Anthony."

"Right, thanks," Tony said, not thinking of how strange an offer that was; he headed right upstairs and towards the door.

Back down in the lab, Bruce looked at Thor, baffled. Thor smiled sheepishly. 

"I would not want you to interrupt your work," he said. "I was watching. You certainly know a lot about this, don't you?"

"Well, I, um—yes," Bruce said, shrugging his shoulders nervously and chewing his lip. "I do. I think. I mean, I've been studying werewolves, because I was curious if moonlight in any way would trigger reactions within us, like radiation; say, certain genes were more susceptible to the strength of it and that's what would make alphas alphas, betas betas, omegas omegas, and so on and so forth. Yes?"

"It is magic," Thor replied. "Truly, to understand magic is an impossible affair. My brother is well learned in its arts and even then, he can occasionally grasp at only darkness. I would be interested to see what you make of it, but Bruce..." 

Thor sighed and looked like he wanted to gentle the omega like a member of the pack would, to hold and kiss him, but he stayed where he was. 

"Do not think I wish for you to cease your work," he said. "But I do not desire to see you falter and become discouraged with _all_ your work, either. Remember that this is a complex subject and not one you are obligated to unravel."

Bruce nodded, quiet. He looked withdrawn, and Thor feared that he had said the wrong thing; that the little omega with a scent like lavender and spices and a sweet, warm burning beneath all that as well would hide away from him.

"So no one will be disappointed if I can't get it solved," Bruce mumbed. "Right?"

"No, Bruce," Thor said, relaxing a little in relief. "But if anyone could do it, I have faith that it would be you."

Bruce smiled shyly and went back to his work, letting the pack sit around him and watch as he explained some of his equations and theories, quiet but passionate as he gestured to his notes.

...

Back upstairs, Tony was letting Steve stroke his hair and kiss his neck, just on top of his marking spot. He shuddered and smiled, wriggling his toes as Steve lifted him up, holding him against his chest.

"Hi," Tony said, pleased. "Good to see you. I got huffy at Clint."

"You have to eat lunch," Steve said, stroking his hair. "But he should've eaten with you two to get you used to pack meals. I think group mealtimes will help you, Tony. Please eat with the pack, all right?"

"God, fine," Tony heaved a sigh and nodded. "I just, y'know, wanna work, too."

"And I respect that. You're brilliant, and taking you from your work would be unfair," Steve promised him. "How about we create a schedule? You can reduce a lot of snarling and grumping with a schedule, I bet, and as much as you have to learn how a pack works...well, Clint needs to adjust to your work and Bruce's."

"Fine by me, so long as he doesn't try to make me leave in the middle of a friggin' nuclear meltdown," Tony said with a sigh. Steve laughed.

"We'll always have those sort of exceptions, don't worry," he promised. "Now come on, let's go find the others. I think you need to spend some time with them on happier terms than an argument."

"Okay," Tony said. "And you wanna show me off too, huh? Like, have everyone with us and your scent on me."

Steve blushed and smiled, nodding hesitantly. 

"Er, yes," he mumbled. "If that's all right. I'm...very proud to be your mate. And I'm so glad you let me mark you. I do want everyone to see, Tony. You're something to treasure."

Tony didn't know what to say to that, so he just took Steve's hand and let the other man entwine his fingers in his, leading him into the living room as he called for the rest of the pack.

...

"A schedule's not a bad idea," Clint confirmed. "Contrary to popular perception, I _don't_ want a fight every time I go down into the basement, thanks."

"Lab," Tony said. "It's a lab now. Or it _will be_ , once everything's delivered."

"How much did you order, Tony?" Steve said, a faint note of exasperated resignation creeping into his voice. Tony flashed him a broad grin.

"Don't worry about it, Steve. It's all my own money, anyway. So no fussing, okay?" he said. "Just, uh...make sure there's room for a couple delivery trucks."

 _"Tony,"_ Steve said.

"Okay, okay! A couple dozen!" Tony said.

Steve sighed heavily and gave him a look. Tony held firm, though, giving him a look right back.

"This is for the puppy, too," Tony told him. "Bruce has been trying to unravel the genetic codes of werewolves and the effects of the moon on them for about six months now with a three hundred dollar laptop and some notebooks. They cover that in the Geneva Convention under cruel and unusual punishment, you know."

"Bruce, you could've asked for more things if you needed them..." Steve trailed off as Tony shook his head, shielding Bruce from the alpha without even realizing it. Steve was grateful Tony had gotten the notion of protecting the omega into his head, but not from _him._

"No, Steve. He doesn't work like that, you have to know that! He was _scared._ I mean, y'know, it's fine. I'm not blaming any of you; what the hell do you know about science? But, like...trust me. I know what he needs to get his projects done and I'm going to help him. I can do that, right?" Tony said. 

Steve nodded, kissing Tony's forehead. He relaxed enough to let Steve kiss Bruce as well, cuddling the omega fiercely as he nuzzled into Steve's neck and murmured, "Sorry..."

"No, don't apologize," Steve said. "We should have tried to understand more. I'm just very glad Tony can do it for us."

"It's still not your fault," Bruce promised. "I was happy working like I was. You would've noticed if I wasn't, right?"

"Right," Steve said. "So, with all these new gadgets...we're really going to have to get a schedule going." 

He huffed, sinking deep into thought as the group reclined on the couches, watching the alpha deliberate. Steve knew that whether they realized it or not, the other pack was judging him; seeing if he could handle his pack. He squared his shoulders and smiled as an idea occurred to him.

"Right. So, regardless of when you two get up—which, considering breakfast is at nine-thirty, should be nine anyway, unless you want to explain oversleeping to Coulson," Steve said, "lunch will be at twelve-thirty. You two can work until I get home, which is usually around five or six on the days I'm working with Tony's father, after which you're coming up for dinner and pack time. That'll normally last until about nine or so, after which you two are free to work until bedtime. Of course...you don't need to be down in the lab all the time. Remember, we do have a library, and other things to do." 

"Right," Tony said. "Fair enough, I guess. But if something's going wrong—"

"We'll evaluate emergencies when they arise, I promise," Steve said. "I am not allowing the estate to become Chernobyl, I promise you that."

"Good," Tony replied. "Then I'm game, I guess. What about everyone coming in and out?"

"Would you prefer they stayed out?" Steve said.

"Yes—"

"No," Bruce said. "Please, don't. I like them in there. I like not feeling alone. I mean, work is nice, but...I don't want to hide away or have people think I'm hiding. So don't kick them out, Tony. Please?"

Tony had always thought puppy eyes were a myth. Evidently, on an actual puppy, they were not.

"God _damn_ it," he said, heaving a sigh. "If Barton pulls a Robin Hood on any of my computers for target practice, I'm going to choke him to death with the arrow shaft."

"I'm flattered," Clint replied, a grin on his face. "If you're game, I'm game."

"Thanks, but I've got someone else," Tony purred. "You'll have to stick to your hand, Barton."

"Pity," Clint said dryly, "but not really. And I think they'd be annoyed about someone else's shaft down my throat anyway."

Natasha bit the inside of her cheek to (unsuccessfully) hide a laugh. As for Coulson, Tony had never seen someone choke on their coffee so suddenly. 

"Is your pack time _always_ so sexually charged, or should I send Thor out of the room?" Sif teased with a grin. Steve blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Bruce ducked his head, his face even redder than Steve's. Thor just looked around, baffled. 

"It's his fault," Tony said, pointing to Clint. "He despoiled my honor with his talk of shafts and destroying my computers. Steve, you should eat him."

"Hey, _you_ brought it up," Clint said. "Don't worry, Stark. I don't know the first thing about how they work, anyway."

"Oh, then he's _definitely_ not allowed in the lab," Tony said. "Bruce, come _on."_

"I'll keep an eye on him," Bruce said with a grin. "Don't be so huffy, Tony. He's teasing. He does that. You do, too."

"Oh, is that why you like me so much?" Tony said. "You like guys who ruffle your fluff, puppy?"

Bruce gave him a look. Tony just grinned. 

"I like _you_ because we're intellectual equals," Bruce said, keeping his tone prim and just on the cusp of offended, "and because you're...hard not to like. Clint only fits the latter part of those two categories, I'm afraid."

Natasha started to laugh, badly covering it up as a cough as Clint howled in protest. Steve sighed and shook his head with a smile as Tony began to openly cackle with amusement, throwing a pillow at Clint, which was promptly chucked back. He didn't see Tony duck, however, and so managed to hit Steve.

Coulson just sighed, massaging his temples and stealing a glance at the liquor cabinet, glimmering tantalizingly in the drawing room.

"I will never understand how I managed to end up with a pack like you," Steve muttered, but there was an affectionate smile on his face as he grabbed the pillow. "This is mine now, though. I can't trust either of you with it."

Clint and Tony whined; Steve just gave them a look. 

"I hate to interrupt, but, Tony," Jane said, making the engineer look up, "we're allowed in your lab as well, right? I'd like to keep learning, if it's possible."

"Oh, uh, sure," Tony said. "And I hardly think Bruce wants to keep Thor out, huh puppy?"

"Leave me alone," Bruce grumbled, hugging his knees to his chest. 

"Oh, and before I forget," Jane continued, "alpha, how are we going to handle the full moon? That _is_ next week."

Steve tensed, shocked, like it had entirely slipped his mind. That surprised none of them, considering all that had happened lately. 

"You are more than welcome to join us on the hunt," Steve said. "Actually, speaking of joining us, Thor, Loki, as Odin's sons, I'd like you to meet with Howard. On non-pack terms, of course."

"Very well," Loki agreed. "I have no reservations. Thor?"

"I would not mind either, Steven. If you think we can benefit, we will do what we can," Thor promised. "Is there anything else we must cover, or are we settled for the night?"

"I think so," Steve agreed. "Coulson made dinner already, but it won't be done for another hour or so. Does a movie before dinner sound good?"

"Sure," Tony said. "JARVIS, load up the DVDs and turn the television on."

Steve blinked, shocked, as the television whirred to life and JARVIS intoned, " _The library of movies is ready, Anthony. What would everyone like to watch?"_

"Managed to hook him up to the electrical systems," Tony explained. "Sure as hell beats a remote, huh?"

"Not to make your ego any bigger or anything," Clint said, "but damn, some of the stuff Howard told us was underestimating you, Tony."

"Too late, it's swelled enough to create a singularity," Tony said. "Oh dear, and then we get the black holes. It's too late. Clint's damned us all."

Clint snorted, and something between the two of them seemed to relax. Steve sighed, relieved, as the packs settled in on a debate about what to watch.


	12. Mate Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Thor have a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops you're all getting my crack pairing sorrynotsorry.  
> As to why everyone isn't inbred, that's because mates could be humans who were then inducted into the clan; they ended up becoming part of the family and living with the wolves. Plus, in the case of Steve's pack, none of them are related, (though the earlier pack was.) Packs very rarely met, therefore pack and pack couples were just never something that could occur.  
> And don't worry, there's still Steve/Tony fluff! Thor/Bruce is a side pairing to those two, I swear. Enjoy~ :3

An hour and a half later, when they broke for dinner, Bruce couldn't have told anyone what they had just watched. He felt guilty for not participating more in pack time, but he couldn't focus.

Thor. Thor, the great big bronzed god, who was so gentle with his worries and concerns and had such huge, reassuring hands. 

He was not pack. He would be leaving soon; a week, maybe. Maybe even less, Bruce's fears whispered to him. He was not pack and he would leave, never to return.

But he was mate.

Bruce didn't want to acknowledge it; Thor could do so much better. The lady Sif should have been his mate, by all rights. She was strong and proud and beautiful; a good companion for him. But he didn't name her mate. 

The smell, though. Steve had taught him about the smell, and that warm, sweet cider smell would not leave him as of late. Thor seemed blissfully unaware, though. Bruce could only hope it was a fluke, pray to god he was just a little different and had three natural scents, or...

He would ask him later. He could survive this for a few more days. It was just a misunderstanding, and it would fade.

Bruce got up and went to join the others for dinner with a heavy sigh.

...

Dinner and the subsequent relaxation went well enough; Tony had a huge stock of movies he had brought with him, and so he had put them through about half of the Studio Ghibli filmography, lecturing them on the engineering required to make the planes and airships in the movies as he did, before Steve finally said, "Bed."

"You just don't want to talk about airships anymore," Tony accused, teasing. Steve snorted.

"You mean listen to _you_ talk about airships," he said gently. "It's all right, Tony. You're wrong on both accounts. I could listen to you talk about airships for hours. Just, I'd rather not fall asleep mid-lecture."

"Okay, fine," Tony said, "'cause I haven't made you watch _Porco Rosso_ yet, and man, if any one of his movies was about planes, it was _definitely_ that one, I mean—"

Steve gave him a look. Tony grinned. "Right, right. Puppy? You awake?"

"Mhm? I'm...f-fine," Bruce said, his words stuttering as he yawned. "Are we going to bed now?"

"Yes, Bruce," Steve told him. "You certainly _look_ ready."

"I am," he replied with a tiny grin. "Thanks, I think. I can make it to bed on my own if you wanna be with Tony."

"I would escort him, if you do not mind," Thor said quietly. "I would think it best he not go unaccompanied."

Steve might have protested, if he hadn't seen how both of them tensed, their nostrils flaring as they sniffed the air around each other, so hesitant and nervous.

Well, that certainly complicated everything.

He nodded in agreement as the other pack members stood up, everyone stretching out and yawning as they parted ways; Coulson nudged Clint and Natasha up the steps as the Appalachian pack let Jane lead them to their rooms. She and Sif both stopped to give Thor a look; Thor didn't seem to notice, waiting for Steve to depart with Tony.

"Thank you, Thor," he said. "Goodnight. I have to arrange a meeting in the morning, so it might be a few days until we can get you two an audience with Howard. Let your father know once we do, though."

"I will," Thor promised. "Thank you, Steven. Rest well. As should you, Anthony."

Tony nodded, giving Bruce a subtle thumbs-up of support before following Steve upstairs, his back to Bruce's red face but his ears still picking up on his quiet sputtering and the sudden scent of his nervousness.

"He'll do fine, won't he?" Tony said as they climbed the stairs together. "I mean, you let him go with Thor, so, like..."'

"Yes," Steve said. "I'm grateful you trust my judgement about such matters so much, for one, and yes—yes, he'll be fine. I have to confirm a few things, that's all. This is a good way to do that."

Tony nodded, letting Steve lead him into their bedroom as he sat down on the bed, looking up at him, curious.

"So, what now?" Tony asked. "And what are we going to do about the full moon?"

Steve sighed, considering. "As long as you don't make any contact with the moonlight and keep your focus, you'll be fine, I think. We'll keep you in the lab where you can work and be safe all at once. As for, uh, the other thing..." 

"I liked it," Tony murmured. "Wearing your mark, I mean. It felt...good. I felt safe."

Steve beamed, relieved, and kissed his forehead. "Then I can do it for as long as you'd like. Most wolves mark their mates anyway. You'll smell it on the others later."

"Can I mark you?" Tony asked. Steve blushed.

"Uh, if...you'd like," he mumbled, shy. "I think that's all right. I mean, it's...you're my mate, equal to my status, so...I don't think it's a big deal."

"Oh, right, you've gotta look all big and alpha-y. Good thing I won't fuck that up," Tony muttered. Steve shook his head and cupped his chin.

"Even if you would, which you won't, I wouldn't care," Steve said, his voice sharp and stern. "You're my mate. I would gladly wear your scent if you wanted. I just..."

"You're not used to being vulnerable," Tony cut in, amused. "It's okay. Neither am I. And it...took a lot to let you do this. But I'm so glad you did. So, hey...maybe it'll work that way for you, too? And if it doesn't, we can always stop."

Steve nodded, letting Tony lightly kiss the corner of his mouth. 

"You're my alpha," Tony promised, "and I don't want you to feel scared. Please trust me. I..."

He stopped for a second, hesitant. Did he trust Steve? Did he _really_ , or was he just going along with all of this? Was he letting life sweep him along into his decisions, or had he made the conscious choice to follow his heart on this one? 

He closed his eyes and thought for a second about what he had said in the morning, and how it had felt to kiss Steve, and how he had worn his scent all day, so proud and so safe, and how Steve had let him sleep in his bed and snuggle with him. He reminded himself of how he had missed the man when he was gone and how good it had been to see him return. 

And he thought of the scent; the warmth beneath all that still, dark cold that the other man threw up to ward off others, to protect himself as much as the pack. The warmth only he was privileged enough to know.

"I trust you," Tony said, and to watch Steve's entire body relax and a warm grin unfold across his face, like the blossoming of a morning glory, was a grand sight indeed. "I trust you, so...trust me too, okay? And we'll take this week as it comes."

Steve looked at Tony, thinking of the man who had let him mark him despite being so new to the traditions of pack and mate, who had trusted him enough to give him his body and let him witness the reactor, who had waited for him while he was gone and rejoiced at his return.

He thought of the man who had already wormed his way into his life, so irreplacable after such a scant amount of time; so new, yet so worn, like he'd lived with his mate forever.

This was it, he thought; this is what mate was meant to be. The person you had wanted to know for all your life, and so rebuilt your whole life around once you met them. 

He thought then of Tony's scent; the vitality, the warmth and light he so craved, having consigned himself to the cold for so long, allowing the ice to grow strong and sharp so as to protect the pack, to protect _himself_. Tony was going to melt that all away to reveal what lay beneath, and Steve was letting him.

"I trust you," Steve confirmed, and to watch Tony's face light up and his grin come like the rise of the sun, warm and strong, made him happier than he had ever been. "We'll have this week together, then. After the full moon, we'll talk about where to go from there."

"Okay," Tony agreed. "For now, though, sleep? I'm tired." He kissed Steve's forehead. "G'night, Steve."

"Night, Tony," Steve murmured, letting him get dressed for bed as Steve did the same, the two of them tumbling back into bed and finding each other with a practiced ease that soothed Steve's heart just as much as the feel of Tony's reactor pressed against his strong, firm chest, so he might shield it as he slept.

....

Thor was never a man of self-control. He was impulsive and brash, and this had served him well as a warrior, an alpha heir. 

Bruce, however. Sweet, tender Bruce, with abuse written all over his face and his bearing, fear and panic weighing down both his shoulders and his scent. Bruce was better than his self-control merited.

Therefore, as Thor escorted him to his room, he was the picture of decorum; he did not so much as touch the other man as he walked beside him, despite every inch of his body and the wolf within him positively howling at him to do so. He bit his lip and made his way forward, finally accompanying Bruce to his door.

"I am glad I was allowed to spend this time with you," Thor said. "It was a pleasure to be beside you, Bruce. Thank you for your company. Sleep well."

"Kiss me, please?" Bruce said, and something in Thor's self-control crumbled into nothing when he spoke. "Just on the cheek. Please. Just to feel you."

"I...I'm afraid I cannot," Thor apologized. "You are another pack's omega. I...I cannot. For your sake."

He touched his fingers to Bruce's cheek, fleeting as snow on desert sands; then he was gone, leaving Bruce at his door with the sensation of Thor sharp and sudden within him, like lightning, and a general feeling of uneasy arousal that hung around Bruce until he finally drifted off to sleep that night, dreaming of lightning striking the tallest of mountaintops.

...

When Thor went back to his room, he found his brother waiting for him there, watching him with an air of curiosity about him. Thor sighed and let his brother in; he knew he would not be rid of Loki until he had explained himself.

"Our clan is not so traditional as the Rogers," Loki remarked, "but still, we do follow _some_ protocol, brother. Yet here you are, asking to be alone with another pack's omega."

"I did not mean to overstep boundaries," Thor said with a sigh. "If I could refrain from doing so, I would. Their alliance is necessary if both our packs are meant to survive. But, brother...brother, I..."

Thor inhaled slowly and considered. If it was anyone else but Loki, he would not have said a word. But it was his brother, and if there was anyone he trusted, it was Loki; his wise counsel, his silvertongued brother. If anyone should have been the diplomat, it was him.

"I can smell him," Thor said. "Beneath the presenting smell, I believe." He looked up at his brother, who now observed him wide-eyed before sitting on the bed slowly beside him.

"What do you scent upon him, brother?"

"Lavender," Loki said, "like the perfumes mother wears. Lavender and something bright and hot, like spices."

"I smell the same, but...beneath that," Thor hesitated. How did he even begin to explain it? It was not as vicious as rage, but it was.. _.strong._ That was what sang to him. The lavender and the spice soothed him, but beneath that was a rush of lightning, something strong and fierce, and that _called_ to him, challenged him as an equal, demanded to mate with him, and Thor could only obey.

"There is...strength," he said. "Something strong. Like the surf. It's powerful and firm and fierce."

"So, you think you're smelling mate-scent," Loki replied. "Interesting."

"Interesting, but irrelevant," Thor said. "I cannot act on it, even if it is true. He is another pack's omega. I cannot be with him. He has his own pack, his own family, and to tear the omega away from this pack, as broken as they already are...I would never forgive myself. Besides, we have our own omega."

"We do," Loki said, sighing. "Truly, there is no precedent for this. If mate was not pack, then mate was clan, or was inducted into the clan."

"Times have changed," Thor replied. "I suppose that is unsurprising. But, brother..." He sighed. "If he is my mate, I must remain here. But I cannot. I am the pack alpha. To give that up would be to give up who I am. I...I can either have my pack, or my mate. And I know what the choice must be."

Loki was quiet, letting Thor lean on him silently, shaking with the effort it took not to break.

"I will find a solution," Thor finally said. "This will work out. I must find some way to remain separate from him, that's all."

"I don't think that will work well for anyone in the long term, all things considered," Loki replied. "But I do not know what sort of choices we can even make at this juncture." 

He sighed. "If you think you are certain he is your mate, then consult Steven. Surely we can work something out."

Thor nodded, but he didn't look like he believed him, and when he bade Loki goodnight, it was with a dull voice and dim eyes.

Thor shut the door and climbed into bed, giving himself over gratefully to the darkness. It was easier here, when he could simply numb himself and not think of the soft scent that still lingered within the house, strong despite its softness and weighing so heavily on him.


	13. Company Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony plan a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about how much I love when Steve touches the reactor and treats it nicely because I'm pretty sure it's shown up in quite a few fics by this point, woops.  
> Not much else to say; hope you enjoy. :3

The week went by faster than anyone expected; Steve secured a meeting with Howard for Thor and Loki the next Wednesday, right before the full moon, and everyone busied themselves with preparations for the hunt. 

Tony spent most of the week in a daze; his senses were starting to strengthen, and the sudden influx of scents and sounds was making it a bit hard to stay on-balance.

Thankfully, the pack understood, giving him space in the lab until he adjusted to smelling everyone. 

Bruce shied away from Thor, but never enough; he couldn't stay away from the man, not entirely, and the others had noticed. Clint and Tony both were largely unthrilled, but Thor had spent the entire week being nothing but careful. He remained a respectful distance away, and no longer spent any time with Bruce alone. Steve simply watched the precedings; even when Tony pressed him, he wouldn't speak his thoughts.

"We'll sort out this later," Steve promised. "I'm still trying to court you, Tony, and that's my main concern."

"Right," Tony said, lying in bed beside him at the end of the week, sleepy and content. "So, what's next? We've been marking each other for a week now, babe."

"Yes, and it felt...it felt good," Steve replied, blushing. "Um, I mean...I like it when you mark me, too."

"Good," Tony purred, satisfied. "I'll do it again in the morning, Steve. But what else?"

Steve sighed and looked up at the moon.

"I'd like for you to ride me," he said. "Since you're not a wolf yet, I can't have you run beside me, as much as I'd love that. But...I can't have either. The full moon, Tony—if you shift, goddess only knows how that will affect you, but..."

"But I want to," Tony said, something stirring within him, wild and potent. "I want to run with you, Steve. I want...I want to be your mate. I want to...I want, I—"

The idea of a hunt, running beside his lover, sang in his veins; he didn't even think to reflect with embarrassment on the idea, on the bestial nature of his thoughts. Whatever was growling within him felt _right._

"I want it too," Steve said, his voice rough and deep with longing, "but please understand, it's impossible. You could be hurt."

"Then," Tony said, hedging hesitantly on his words, "then not then. Then, I want—I want to run with you. If I can't run with the pack—"

"We'll arrange another venture in the woods," Steve promised. "One for the whole pack...but first, one for just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"When?" Tony asked. "Soon?"

"Very soon," Steve promised. "The day after the full moon, in fact. The moon will still be powerful, but it shouldn't be enough to trigger a change inside you. How does that sound for a...a..."

"A date," Tony said with a huge grin. "Aw, big guy. I'm flattered."

"Sure," Steve mumbled, a blush on his face, "we could call it that."

"I'd love to," Tony said, his voice warm and fond. "I'd definitely love a date, babe."

"Good," Steve replied, sighing with relief. "As for the pack, we'll go out once we get ourselves sorted with this Appalachian pack business. Once Howard meets with Thor and Loki, I'd like to confer again with Odin and figure out a plan from there."

"Cool," Tony murmured. "So, we've got a few days until the full moon?" 

"A few," Steve agreed. "Thursday, actually. So until then...why don't we, um...do...human courting?"

Steve was the most adorable man Tony had ever seen sometimes, and this was coming from a man who had never though anything so buff and fierce could be so, well...cute.

"Human courting, fuzzball? Sure. Let's do the town, babycakes. You and me and a credit card. I'll show you how _I_ date. Or how I _would_ , if anyone was interested in anything beyond what was in my pants," Tony said, the dry flippancy he hoped was enough to cover the hurt sharpening his tone.

Steve growled quietly and pushed him down on the bed, nuzzling at his neck and licking his marking spot. Tony huffed with shock; Steve kissed the spot lightly before leaning over Tony, strong and protective and fierce. It made Tony's spine shiver and his stomach tingle as Steve stroked the side of his face.

"No," Steve said. "You are my mate. You are to be courted and spoiled and treated as the blessing you are. You and I will have this date, and many more after it. I will court you as you deserve, and you will show me how _you_ wish to be courted. Not how all those other insignificant whelps courted you."

Steve's words sent a thrill through Tony that, for a second, left him mute. As he opened his mouth to speak, his throat constricted. Steve rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone, patient.

"Mine, Tony," he said. "Mate and _mine._ I will give you everything you want, everything you could possibly desire, I swear."

"But," Tony managed to say, "but I don't want to be selfish—I mean, contrary to popular belief. I...what can I give you?"

"You've given me yourself," Steve said simply. "You've given me your vulnerability, your tender fears, your presence beside me at night. You've given me everything I could have ever desired and more."

"No, I haven't," Tony snapped, "I haven't—I haven't even _begun_ to tell you everything, not about my family, or school, or—I mean, I haven't even let you touch the reactor—"

"Then would you be willing to do so?" Steve asked. "If you are, I will accept such a gift with the respect it deserves. If you cannot, I understand. You have given me enough. I am not a selfish man either, Tony."

"I..." Tony paused, inhaling slowly.

"The week with you has been, I mean...wonderful," Tony said. "I...I want to keep doing this. I want...I want to be a part of this. But...that means I have to open up too. I mean, you guys have all opened up for me...and I can't be closed off anymore."

"Don't force it," Steve told him, his voice gentle. "Don't worry about what we want. We want what will make you happy."

"But—I want this," Tony promised. "Please touch it. You were the first one to look at it like it was a part of me. Please, just touch it. If...if I get scared, I'll tell you."

"All right," Steve agreed, his voice heavy with awe and love. It made Tony shudder as Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be able to smell it, regardless."

Tony nodded, letting Steve lift his shirt up and off with slow, careful gestures, stripping him naked from the waist up as he straddled Tony, careful not to press too hard on him, aware of how much heavier and stronger he was. Tony smiled up at him, gripping his hands in Steve's own for a moment before picking them up off his shoulders and placing them over the arc reactor with a shudder.

Steve tensed, sniffing the air for Tony's panic-scent. Nothing assailed his nostrils, however, and so he huffed, relieved, before closing his eyes. For a second, he focused only on the feel of the reactor; he did not drink in its glow. He simply felt it whirr beneath his hands. Its pulse was constant and hot when he pressed his palms against the metal. The burn didn't hurt him, but it made him wince a bit, ducking his head down to sniff around the edges.

"No pain?" He asked, tilting his head and frowning. "It's so hot."

"I don't feel it," Tony replied. "Insulation."

"I see," Steve said, running a finger around the tip. He let himself open his eyes and look down at it now, to properly observe the beauty of the glow. "It's such a lovely shade of blue, Tony..."

"Electricity," he said. "But thank you. I...I guess."

"It's beautiful," Steve repeated, his voice firm. "I know it hurts to have it in, and I want nothing more than to see your heart repaired. But...it's beautiful. Don't be ashamed of it. I'm not. I'm thankful; after all, it saved your life."

Tony nodded, letting Steve stroke his hair, leaning down with his lips hovering close, so close to the reactor. Tony shuddered, but Steve scented arousal, desperate desire, not fear, and so he continued.

"Hello," he murmured to the reactor, "it's very nice to meet you. Thank you. You saved my mate and made sure I could be with him. I'm so grateful."

"Steve, it's not like JARVIS or the 'bots," Tony said, amused. "The reactor's not alive."

"No, but it's your heart," Steve replied. "I'm just speaking right to your heart."

Tony blushed as Steve smiled, hesitant, and ran a finger around the rim of the reactor.

"Thank you," he told it politely. "I'm so glad you saved him. He's a wonderful mate. It hurts...to think I could've lost him. But I didn't because of you." 

He looked up at Tony, hesitant. "May...may I kiss it?"

Tony's throat was dry when he swallowed, finally managing to rasp out, "Yeah. If you want."

Steve smiled, leaning down to brush his lips against the center of the reactor, kissing all around the rim before planting another kiss gently in the middle, cupping Tony's hand as he did.

"You should get some rest," he said, putting a hand on Tony's cheek as he pulled away. "I'm honored that you let me touch the reactor. Thank you, Tony."

"It—I—you're...you're welcome," Tony said. "You can whenever you want to. Y'know, if you, uh, want to."

"I do," Steve said, "if it will help you get comfortable with it. For now, though, we could both use some sleep."

He kissed Tony's forehead and nudged him gently into bed as he put his shirt back on, snuggling close. Tony wrapped his arms around him, hesitant; it was the first time he'd initiated a touch in bed, but from the way Steve relaxed into it, utterly content, he figured it was welcome.

They both fell asleep smiling that night, more comfortable with their bodies than either of them had been in awhile.

...

The first few days of the week were a blur for everyone, bits and pieces of events; Thor and Loki had conferred with their father, and while Hammer remained among their pack, much to their displeasure, Odin agreed to allow them to speak with Howard and learn what they could. 

That meant dressing properly, and so the two of them had to run out last minute and buy suits. They wore them well, but to see Thor, who normally was content in flannels and jeans, suddenly spruced up...

Bruce didn't look up from his work the entire time Thor was in the lab, sitting content on the couch as Tony nattered on, trying to distract Bruce from the hot man in a suit casually lounging around in his breathing space. That was what friends were for, he figured.

Clint and Natasha, as it turned out, were very attentive students; Tony felt bad for them, considering Coulson was gone so often due to work, and he took it upon himself to give them something to do. Clint wasn't a world-class engineer, but he was good with his hands, and machines actually seemed to like him. Tony had even let him make a few minor repairs on Dummy; he was clever, his fingers quick and his eyes sharp.

Natasha listened intently, and while machines didn't bend to her the same way they did with Clint, she enjoyed discussing Bruce's work, the genetics of their kind, and the possible effects of moonlight. The legitimate nuclear physics talk, she understood slightly less, but then again, that was Bruce's specialty anyway.

Tony observed the pack with pride that Wednesday; Darcy and Jane were taking notes, Darcy fiddling with Bruce's old laptop as she did—Tony had found out her talent for computers and put her to work coding. Sif, Thor and Loki simply watched over their shoulder, looking at the code as Jane quietly explained a few things. Bruce scribbled furiously away on his tablet, putting notes in as Tony checked on Clint, who had been fiddling with the wiring of Butterfingers' arm.

"You make a good alpha mate," Natasha said, speaking up as she observed Clint. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"A what?" He asked. Natasha chuckled.

"An alpha mate," she said. "You are our alpha's mate, and through him, an alpha as well. You are leading right now; leading and uniting. It is fascinating to watch."

"Oh," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, glad I meet your standards."

"They are not my standards," Natasha replied. "They are pack standards. This is how it must be. You are doing better than I expected."

"I'm hurt," Tony said. "Normally I'm much better at impressing women."

"That is not meant as an insult, Tony," Natasha told him. "It is simple fact. You are a curiosity; you are sleek and modern and strong-willed. Our pack alpha is a great man, the best there is apart from our Coulson, but he is a traditionalist. He is rooted in the way of the wolf. There is no shame in his view, nor yours, but that they have met in such a way, in the union of mates...it is curious."

"Well, whatever wolfy god or wolfy genetic sequence precedes these sort of things was probably drunk when he set us up," Tony said. "Good. I'm...glad, if they were. Because, I mean, I—"

"You love him," Natasha cut him off. "I can smell it on you. You are happy."

"Tony just shrugged, ducking his head. Clint grinned, ruffling his hair.

"No shame in being happy, huh?" He said. "C'mon, Tony. Don't worry. Steve's over the moon about you."

"So, the hunt tomorrow," Tony said, abruptly shifting the subject as he gave them a winning smile. "Is puppy going with you?"

"Yes, I am," Bruce spoke up. "It would actually be good if I shifted, but...you've gotta stay safe, Tony. You're okay with that, right?"

"I'd rather not be dead, yeah," Tony agreed. "Don't worry, puppy. Not gonna do anything dangerous. I'm just gonna read some books or watch a movie down in the lab. I promise."

"Okay..." Bruce said, but he still looked hesitant. "If something bad happens, though, you'll call your dad or something, right? None of us can take our phones, so..."

"It'll kill me, but better the death of my dignity than my actual, you know, real-life death," Tony agreed. "I'll call if something goes wrong, so quit your fussing and finish up your notes."

Bruce blushed and smiled, relieved, nudging Tony hesitantly before going back to his work. Clint and Natasha shared a glance before looking at Tony, twin sighs slipping softly past their lips as they went back to their own devices.

...

Thor and Loki eventually had to leave for the appointment; Bruce saw them off, along with the rest of the Appalachian pack. None of them contested or questioned his presence; they all understood something was going on, though none of them spoke of it.

"Please be careful," Bruce said. "Hammer's whole pack didn't go with him, and if you meet any of them..."

"We will not challenge them," Thor promised. "It would bring us no honor—and it would not please you, besides. There is not much I can bequeath you from a battle so pitiful."

Bruce blushed and nodded, giving him a hesitant smile. Thor knew what it took to give him even that much, and so he bowed deeply in return.

"We will remain safe," he said. "You will eat dinner when Clint and Natasha tell you to, am I understood?"

"Okay, okay! Don't fuss, I'll be fine," Bruce promised. "Goodbye, Loki. And, uh..."

He stood on tiptoe—and even then, it wasn't enough, so he grabbed Thor by the lapel of his jacket and pulled him down, his lips brushing against the hollow of his neck and no higher. 

"Goodbye, Thor," he said. "Be safe, please. And come home for dessert."

"How could I ever wish to neglect something so sweet?" Thor told him, and Bruce knew full well he didn't mean the dessert. 

His whole body burned with the desire to let the other man pick him up and mark him, bite his neck and fill him up with that warm, sweet cider smell, but he held fast. Thor's hands shook with the effort it took not to embrace him.

Then the two of them shifted; Loki was a sleek black drop of night given solid form, his whole coat a gleaming beautiful glossy black, save for his bright green eyes, clever and quick. Thor was enormous, as big as Steve and fluffier, shaggy and worn, his fur just a few shades darker of gold than Steve's. His enormous blue eyes, tinged grey in the middle like an oncoming storm, met Bruce's for just a second.

He nosed him lightly and then loped off, keeping pace with his brother as they went through the woods and were gone in a matter of moments.

Bruce watched them leave, his throat dry, before he shook his head and bolted, running back inside without a word. The other members of the pack watched him, quiet.

"...Leave it to Thor to make such a mess of this," Sif said, heaving a sigh. "Come on, pups. Let's go downstairs and see what Tony needs attended to."

The group of them disappeared inside after Bruce; when they came downstairs and noted his absence, they did not speak of why. Tony didn't ask, either.  
...

Steve met them at the office, helping them navigate the building with ease. 

"He'll be out to speak with us in a few minutes," Steve said. "He got called in for a sudden meeting, and I honestly don't know why."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Thor replied. "Howard is a busy man, I understand."

It took them a few minutes, but finally, the door opened and they stood up, eager to meet with Howard. 

Before they could, however, a woman swept through the door and past them. White furs gleamed over her shoulders, and a rope of genuine pearls hung from her neck. Her black dress shivered in the wake of her passing, and she regarded them with a cool eye, blonde tresses shining as they framed her face.

Thor opened his mouth to greet her, but before any of them could, she was gone, slipping away silently.

The group stared, tilting their heads and raising an eyebrow, befuddled. Loki was the first to inhale slowly, meeting the eyes of the others.

"Wolf," he said quietly. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Steve said, "no, I don't think so. But I don't think Howard knows. Don't tell him. We would do well to keep him safe, for the clan's sake."

The two men nodded, entering the board room without a word. Steve stayed behind for a second, long enough to contemplate the battle they would inevitably face with a shudder, before he shook off the memory of the woman and hurried on after the others.

...

Whitney frowned, climbing into the car and seating herself beside Stone with a sigh.

"It didn't go well," he said, nudging at their omega's ear. She gave him a sharp look. 

"Does it look like it went well? The man's so focused on leeching off his son's designs I don't think I can sell him any of our own. You really should've killed Tony, but of course, the Stark pack interfered and the bite stuck," Whitney said with a heavy sigh. "Justin will be thrilled, of course. I'll never hear the end of it."

"No, perhaps not," Tiberius agreed, "but if we arrange for a few things to be done, perhaps we can win back his favor while he's away."

"Oh? Do tell," Whitney said with a grin, looking more like an excited child for a second than a werewolf intent on the hunt. Tiberius smiled and took a sip of his drink, glinting a dull ruby red in the light of the limousine.

"The Appalachian pack came to visit, I see," he said. "You must have met them; I can smell it on you."

"Oh, them," Whitney said, shaking out her hair and huffing. "They were whelps. An immature alpha and his brother."

"Not the point, Whitney," Tiberius said. "Consider this. Odin's sons were supposed to be on a hunting trip for the past few days, correct?"

A tiny smile, wicked and thin, spread across his face like the slash of a razor. 

"I wonder what our dear alpha would say if he found out about Odin's sons consorting with a rival pack behind his back," he said. "Surely nothing _...pleasant."_

Whitney giggled. Tiberius just smiled and took out his phone to make the call.


	14. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bruce talk. Tony likes Steve's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. uwu hope you enjoy!

Thor was anxious to get back; Steve could see it the second they left. The meeting had gone well, but the other wolf's mind was occupied somewhere else, he could tell. 

He didn't know what to do about the other alpha's interest in his omega. The pack would never let Bruce be taken from them, but if he truly scented his mate, then Thor's claim could not be disputed. 

Steve recoiled internally; pack was mate, or clan. Sometimes, a human who then took the bite and became pack was mate. No mate had ever come from another pack. But Bruce couldn't stay away from him, and he had seen how Thor looked at him, even as he tried to restrain himself.

He would have to speak to his omega soon. Not yet, however. Thor would remain for another week, perhaps more. He had time. The hunt came first.

Steve led the way home, only to find Bruce sitting outside on the porch, his tablet in hand. Thor bounded ahead, shifting as he climbed the steps, before giving Bruce a stern look.

"It is _freezing_ outside," Thor admonished him, his tone gentle but his words firm. "Why are you not waiting within?"

"I, uh," Bruce shook his head and gave him a hesitant, nervous grin. "I wanted to...make sure you all got back safely."

"That is no excuse for putting yourself in danger. The cold could have severely harmed you, or left you susceptible to illness, or—or—"

Thor stopped himself, stepping back. It seemed to physically pain him not to be embracing the omega, to be gentling him and scolding him so he wouldn't do something so foolish again. Bruce just stepped away as well, though his step looked weighed by lead. 

Steve sighed and came forward, nuzzling and kissing Bruce's forehead as his puppy whimpered in apology. Steve stroked his hair and shushed him, shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad, puppy," Steve soothed him. "We were all just worried, that's all. You can wait inside for us when it's cold from now on, okay? We'll come make sure _you're_ safe. That's our job, because you're our omega. Understood?"

Bruce nodded, whimpering and nudging at Steve, still in need of comfort. Steve stroked his hair and murmured soothingly as he pushed Bruce inside, careful not to jostle him too much as he settled him in at the kitchen table, putting a blanket from the living room around his shoulders. Thor stood before him, hesitant.

"I am sorry I snapped," he apologized. "I was...simply worried. I should not have frightened you so. That is no excuse."

"You didn't snap," Bruce mumbled. "You got growly. Growly isn't the same as snarly. You just...fussed. That's what Clint does when I don't eat. It's okay. You're allowed to get growly when I'm bad and stupid."

"Bruce, you are neither of these things," Thor promised him. "You were doing your best to be kind and thoughtful. But please, do not think only of us—think of yourself, and how you might harm yourself sometimes, worrying about others. It pains us more to see you ill at ease than to suffer ourselves."

Steve watched as Bruce nodded, leaning hesitantly against the other man for a second before sharply jerking away when he heard the others walk in for dinner. He sighed and didn't say anything as Thor came to sit across from him, Clint and Natasha snuggled up against the omega. 

For the first time ever, Bruce looked like he would rather be in someone else's company, but he dismissed that easily enough, giving the whole table a warm smile as Thor launched into an explanation of the meeting's events.

"So, basically," Clint said once he was finished, "good things?"

"Yes, much so," Thor said. "We were always a transportation-based company, after all, and Howard thinks there is much that can be harvested from my father's ideas, as well as the ideas of his associate Heimdall. That said, it might take time, and we need to bring my father here to speak with him as well."

"What about the pack?" Jane asked, concerned. "Thor, we can't just leave them without your father..."

"Either I will return," Thor said, his voice going quiet as Bruce's heart suddenly twisted, sharp and agonizing, "and protect the pack myself...or, if they are all prepared to make the transport, they will come here. But I would not wish to put that burden on Steven and his pack, so...truthfully, I do not know how this will play out."

Bruce didn't speak. When he raised his fork to his lips to eat, the bite fell, his hand shaking so hard he couldn't hold it steady. 

"We'll solve that problem when it becomes an issue," Steve said, keeping his voice gentle as he stole a glance over to Bruce. "For now, let's just eat dinner and enjoy pack time, pups. Remember, the hunt is tomorrow."

Tony frowned, running a hand through Bruce's hair, reaching across Clint to ruffle it gently before sitting back down beside Steve and finishing his dinner, quiet and contemplative.

He knew something was up, but he didn't know enough about wolves to know _what._

Steve had to give him an answer, and _soon._ He was going crazy. He _had_ to know. For his friend's sake.

Unfortunately, dinner was not the time to ask, nor was pack time, so Tony whiled out the hours until bed by remaining curled against Bruce on the couch as they all talked, a movie playing as background noise while they discussed things amongst each other. It was only once Steve nosed his cheek and kissed his forehead that Tony huffed, sitting up and stretching out with a yawn.

"Okay, I heard you the first time," he mumbled. "G'night, guys. See y'all in the morning, yeah?"

"Goodnight, Tony," Coulson said with a yawn. As he got up, he passed by Tony and murmured into his ear, "Thank you for taking care of them for me. I'll be off the next week to spend time with them...but I appreciate it."

"It's no big deal," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. "I like spending time with them."

Coulson smiled, kissed his forehead, and beckoned to both Clint and Natasha; they perked up and followed after him. If they'd had tails at the moment, they would have been wagging a mile a minute.

Tony padded after Steve, and part of him realized vaguely that Bruce was the only member of their pack downstairs alone now, but he wasn't as irate about that as he would have thought he would've been. He couldn't smell Bruce in distress, either, which was a relief.

Bruce looked at Thor, swallowing heavily.

"Thor?" Bruce murmured. "Would you, uh, mind bringing me up to bed? I just have some stuff I'd like to ask."

"Very well," Thor said, though he looked befuddled. "I will rejoin you all shortly, then."

Loki shot Thor a look; he just shook his head and shrugged, heading upstairs and towards the bedrooms with Bruce in tow.

Bruce followed after him, his steps hesitant and careful as his whole body shook with nervousness. Thor did not remark on it, letting Bruce walk as slow as he needed to as he followed beside him. They were quiet as they made their way upstairs together, stopping in front of Bruce's door.

"What did you need to ask me, Bruce?" Thor asked, his voice quiet and his bearing a controlled sort of relaxed, so as not to startle the shivering omega in front of him. 

"I..." Bruce hedged, shrugging and rubbing his hands together, wringing them and making his wrists crack. Thor winced in sympathy for his poor, beleagured wrists.

"Warm cider," Bruce said, and Thor jumped. "Warm cider, all spicy and sweet and sort of like apples, like my mother...like my mother used to make for me, before she, before dad, and...and you smell like that. But you smell like other things, too. Has...has anyone else ever told you that you smell like warm cider?"

Thor's heart leapt and shuddered, his whole body trembling with a curious mix of triumph and terror at what was transpiring. He could not longer deny the truth.

"No," he said, his voice tender as he reached up to cup Bruce's cheek. "No, little one. They have not."

Bruce began to shake, his eyes wide and his bearing tense, rigid, like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"And I suppose no one has told you that you smell like the earth after lightning has struck it," Thor murmured. "You have strength beneath your delicacy, little one. I can smell it. And it is...intoxicating."

"I'm scared," Bruce rasped, his voice quavering and soft. Thor nodded, leaning down to press his forehead against Bruce's for but a second. It was only the briefest, barest of touches, but it made him shudder in pleasure.

"Aye, little one," Thor told him. "I must admit, I am frightened as well. Even an alpha fears and fusses sometimes, I suppose."

"Please don't leave me," Bruce blurted out. "Please, I want you to—I want you to mark me, I don't—I don't, I can't sleep alone tonight, oh, Thor, _please."_

"I know, my little one," Thor said, still cupping his cheeks. "Forgive me. Forgive me. But I cannot. I am another pack's alpha. I could not ever dream of doing such a thing. It is taboo. I would break our alliance, possibly permanently, should I be so untoward as to mark you or remain with you in such a way."

Bruce began to sniffle, holding back tears as best as he could. When he saw the tears that ran down Thor's face, unchecked and unacknowledged, it was enough to still his own cries. 

He wiped Thor's tears away hesitantly before leaning against him for but a second longer, to breathe in the scent of him and feel his presence, warm and alive beneath his touch.

"Goodnight, Thor," Bruce finally said, and in his words, there was enough suffering for a thousand lifetimes.

"I will see you in the morning, Bruce," Thor said, and in his words, there were enough words left unspoken to write inumerable books.

Bruce opened his door and disappeared into his room, closing the space between them with a final, heavy click, that hung sharp in the air like it had cleaved it in two. 

The heavy thud of the door closing along with the click of the knob made it all the more final as Thor held his head high and walked back to his own room, ignoring the way his shoulders shook, the weight of the closing door on his shoulders.

...

Tony awoke the next morning and snuggled up next to Steve with a tiny yawn, giving him a sleepy look of affection. The other man still slept beside him, so quiet and at ease as he curled his hands into Tony's shirt and hair, holding him tight. 

Tony liked the feeling of Steve's fingers in his hair, and he liked it even more when he tried to pull away and Steve's grip tightened; not enough to hurt, but enough to hold him close. 

For awhile, he remained in a state of half-waking beside Steve, content and peaceful. It was only when he heard the others bustling about that he nudged his lover awake, nipping lightly at his neck. 

Steve sighed, yawning widely and rolling over, taking Tony with him so that the other man ended up balanced on Steve's chest, his broad shoulders holding Tony up with ease. He fit comfortably on Steve, and could have used him as a mattress if he had been so inclined; the way their bodies fit together was something unlike Tony had ever felt with any other lover. 

It was like he had been given the last piece to a puzzle he had been agonizing over for his entire life; to feel so settled in, a contented triumph that completed and soothed him, was something only Steve had ever given him. 

Of course, it was nine in the morning, so Tony's epic romantic ode was summed up with, "Your chest feels super nice, Steve."

Steve whuffed, trying and failing to hide his amusement as he stroked Tony's hair. Tony stuck his tongue out before forgetting why his tongue was out; Steve reached up to capture it in a lazy kiss, their lips smushing together as Tony let Steve suck on his tongue.

"It feels good to have you here," Steve murmured. 

"It feels good to be here, honest," Tony said with a slight yawn. "C'mere, handsome. Mark me quick before Coulson comes up and threatens to beat us to death with a spatula."

"He's making French toast today, he might," Steve agreed, before cupping Tony's head gently and pulling him down to lap and nip at his neck, suckling on the skin as Tony whimpered, the heat of Steve's tongue burning wet on his neck. His teeth rasped over Tony's skin, finally clamping down gently after a few minutes of nibbling and nipping. 

Tony moaned, feeling Steve's warmth melding with his own scent, the power and the glory of his alpha's body beneath his, supporting him as he marked him, claimed him, made him anew. Steve kissed his forehead and smiled, stroking his hair when he pulled away and let Tony nibble and lick at his neck.

"Hey," he said, exhaling a slow, contented sigh as Tony lapped at his neck, nibbling lightly at the mark. "Our first date tomorrow."

"Yep," Tony said, satisfied. "How about we kill two birds with one stone? Let's go out on my turf in the morning, and your turf at night?"

"Sounds good to me," Steve agreed. "You know, I've never been into town much. I had all I needed here."

"That is about the saddest goddamned thing I have ever heard," Tony said, shaking his head. "Jesus Christ, you're coming with me on my next business trip. I'm going to take you on a cruise, too. Make sure you actually see something other than trees for once in your life."

Steve chuckled, nuzzling Tony. "This is my place, you know. I'm happy being here; my pack is here, and so is my clan, as well as my mate. I never wanted for anything else."

"Yeah, but...you can go out and do stuff, right?" Tony mumbled, a thought suddenly occuring to him. "Because, uh...I do business stuff. I have a second house in Malibu, for god's sake. Y'know...I'm a busy man. I can take off for you, obviously, at least for...well, as long as this courting thing lasts...but what about Stark Industries, Steve?"

"The pack will accompany us," Steve said. "Perhaps it is not a bad idea to travel, either. Truth be told, I cannot even begin to fathom how much of our kind remain in America, let alone in other parts of the world."

"Yeah, no one conducts a furry census, I'm afraid," Tony said with a yawn. "So why don't we do that someday? Not right _now,_ but hey. Let's go see the world, make business deals, hunt down werewolves and get the truth about how many wolves are left. Let's be honest; it's better to work together in this day and age, huh?"

"Yes, I think so," Steve murmured. "But...that's a subject I'll need to discuss with the pack. After coffee."

"Right, definitely," Tony agreed with a sleepy grin, bititng down on Steve's mark. He growled, low and deep and pleased, bliss leaking into every sound that issued from his mouth, spreading out and seeping throughout the air in the room. Tony rubbed himself against Steve for the briefest of moments before pecking him lightly on the lips and allowing Steve to help him up, the two of them getting dressed before heading down for breakfast.

...

Tony tensed the second he came downstairs, getting a good eyeful of Bruce as he sat at the table. The omega looked miserable, and on top of that, ill. There were bags under his eyes, and his skin had gone an unhealthy pale, much unlike his normal, healthy milky sweetness. There was sweat beading on his brow and his hands shook as he tried to eat what was in front of him, to little success. Every bite seemed to cause him pain.

"Puppy?" Tony said, stroking his hair as he came to sit beside him. "Hey, puppy, you feeling okay?"

"Uh-uh," Bruce mumbled. "Please don't...don't worry, though. I have to go on the hunt. I'm...going to be fine. Honest."

Tony looked like he didn't believe him, but he knew enough about Bruce to know that if he pushed the matter and protested so he would stay home, he would blame himself for not being good enough to run with the pack. He just sighed and nuzzled him as the others came in, yawning and stretching as they murmured amongst each other.

"You okay, puppy?" Clint asked, coming over to stroke his hair and press the back of his hand against Bruce's forehead. Bruce nodded, yawning.

"Mhm. Sorry, Clint. I think I've just been working too hard. I'm going to nap today, I promise. I'm going out to hunt with the pack, no matter what!" He said, his voice firm. Clint nodded, nudging hesitantly at Bruce's cheek before kissing his forehead. 

Tony thought he would have been more possessive, but he looked at the genuine concern on Clint's face and the tender way he cupped Bruce's cheek, and the wolf in him was quiet and content, much to his suprise.

"I know, puppy," Clint said. "I know you're eager to find your form, but remember you're still a part of the pack, even if it takes you another six months to do it, okay?"

"Okay," Bruce mumbled, "but I can't wait that long, Clint."

"I know," Clint said with a sigh. "Eat your breakfast, puppy. It'll make you feel better. I helped cook today."

"Oh, so don't touch it, then," Tony teased. Clint stuck his tongue out at him as Steve set Tony's coffee down in front of him. Tony rolled his eyes at him until Steve smiled, gesturing to the empty cup at his seat.

"Good. I'd hate to feel like a burden," Tony said, satisfied, as he stood up and grabbed Steve's mug, going to make his coffee as Bruce continued to eat as best as he could. 

He tried his best, but the Appalachian pack was making their way downstairs, and even with Thor all the way down by Steve at the table, Bruce's hands shook too hard to take a bite. He just sipped his coffee and tried not to scream.


	15. Full Moon Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor moons. Tony and Steve plan a date. Bruce has anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Not much to say here. uwu

Clint and Natasha took over tending to Bruce as soon as breakfast was cleared. If Steve saw a flicker of pain and dismay in Thor's eyes, he allowed him to suffer that in private.   
Bruce curled up on the couch with a book, reading quietly as Clint kissed his forehead and nuzzled his neck, stroking his hair as Natasha kissed his cheek and curled up beside him, letting Bruce stroke her hair with one hand as he read.

"You nervous, puppy?" Clint asked. "Might be a good thing. That means you're shifting, I bet."

"I'd rather not, if it makes me this anxious..." Bruce mumbled, running a hand through his own hair with a sigh. "I'm scared, Clint. What if I get all messed up or scary?"

"Hey, puppy, we're all gonna be wolfy too," Clint promised, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry. We'll be able to handle things if they go wrong, and I'm sure they won't. You're a good puppy, and we'll help you if you're scared. Don't feel bad if you freak out, okay puppy? You're not used to this. We'll help you, and we won't make you feel bad about being scared. We're here for you, puppy."

"Okay," Bruce mumbled, snuggling close to Clint as Natasha wrapped a hand around them both, her arm slung over Bruce as Clint squeezed the hand she put on his shoulder.'

"Guys?" he asked, his voice soft. "Even if...even if I made a really big mistake...you would still be here for me, right? You wouldn't hate me or anything?"

"Oh, puppy, 'course not," Clint promised, rubbing his neck and kissing his cheek. "You're allowed to make mistakes, puppy. It's how you learn. You're okay. Even when you mess up."

"All right," Bruce mumbled, nuzzling his cheek. "Thank you."

Clint grinned at Natasha from over Bruce's head as their omega yawned, turning a page, content.

...

"So, you're into him," Tony said as the Appalachian pack came downstairs to sit in the lab. Thor tensed, giving him a look. Tony was vaguely aware he was broaching what was probably a taboo subject and decided he didn't care.

Tony shrugged. "What? You were eyeing him up all during breakfast, and you've been doing it for like, the past week. What's the big deal?"

"Pack does not mate with other packs," Sif said by way of explanation. "This is a fluke and no more, Anthony. It will pass."

"Aye," Thor said, but Tony caught his eyes and knew he was lying through his teeth. "It is a passing fancy. I only hope I will not trouble him so for much longer. He is starting to look ill."

"Then do something about it," Tony snapped, turning back to his robots. "Bruce is completely losing it, and I need my puppy in top shape for our next project. We're gonna be working on a new source of energy for the reactor."

"I do not think there is anything I can do, Anthony," Thor murmured, "besides wait for it to pass. And it _will_ pass. I cannot live with the reality that it does not."

Tony observed him for a long, slow minute, tilting his head. His eyes were sharp as he surveyed Thor, baffled.

"What does it _matter?"_ Tony said. "Why are you going to let yourself _suffer?_ He's over the _moon_ about you, Thor! Can't you scent him? Aren't you guys like genetically predisposed towards soulmate-sniffing or whatever?"

Thor shook his head, his shoulders heavy with a burden he couldn't confess before his pack.

"Please, Anthony, let it be," Thor said. "I would be much more interested in the new energy source you are manufacturing." 

Tony looked at him for another second before throwing his hands up and settling in, launching into an explanation that kept them all occupied. Thor's eyes were still clouded over with thought, however, and Tony knew the energy wasn't what he was focused on.

...

When they came up for lunch, Steve nudged Tony gently and kissed his forehead, stroking his hair and looking him over with concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle. "The work wasn't hard without Bruce?"

"Nah, I can handle it. But the energy thing is really his field, so I'm hoping he feels better soon. For as long as I have this thing, I'd like it to run as well as possible," Tony said, tapping the arc reactor. Steve nodded, leaning in to sniff at it. Tony blushed, giving him an odd look.

"Sorry," Steve apologized, his cheeks pink. "It smells...good. I've never noticed before."

He sniffed at it again, smiling. "Coconut and metal, actually. Pleasant."

"Uh, thanks," Tony mumbled, his face red. "I'm glad it smells good, I guess."

Steve pulled away, blushing, and gestured to the table. "Er, uh, would you like lunch? I made sandwiches."

Tony smiled, trying not to laugh. It'd only confuse him. "Sure, Steve. If you'll sit with me."

"I'd love to," Steve said, his voice warm. "Why don't you tell me about your energy idea, Tony?"

He grinned, sitting down across from Steve and nudging his feet against Steve's own. After a sudden start, a little yip of surprise issuing from his lips, Steve smiled and began to nudge back, playing with Tony's feet beneath the table as they ate. 

The two of them were eventually joined by Coulson, who sighed and adjusted his tie as he sat down. He looked worn out, and so Steve nudged him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. Coulson leaned into his alpha's touch and yawned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Was out scoping the area for a hunt. A lot of the deer are depleted due to the season. I did manage to sniff out a few likely targets, but it's far from the moonshigh stones."

"Is that where Stone found me?" Tony asked, curious. "That cool amphitheatre?"

"You mean our gathering place, yes," Coulson replied with a little grin. "We gather there before the hunt to drink in the moonlight."

"Oh, cool," Tony said. "So, is that dangerous?"

"I don't know," Coulson answered, "but even if the rest of Hammer's pack is around, considering we have the Appalachian pack backing us up, we should be fine. If we are in danger, we will not lead them here. I will not allow them to harm you again."

"Agreed," Steve said, as Tony opened his mouth to protest. "We will not allow you to come to harm, Tony. You will stay here. Should we get hurt, we will draw them away and then return. You are _vulnerable_ , Tony. I know you hate that thought, but I don't think it's a bad thing. I'm able to protect you. And you won't be vulnerable forever, we both know that. You are my mate; iron and fire."

Tony sighed, throwing his hands up.

"If you get in danger, I need you to come get me," he said. "Please, I don't...I don't want you to be alone and unprotected. I don't want you to get hurt because I'm not enough to protect you."

Steve kissed his forehead, squeezing his hand. 

"No, Tony," he said. "That's not what this is about. I protect _you_. And you, in turn, protect me. But you do it differently; you keep my mind sound, my thoughts whole and clear. I am not an animal when I am with you. I am your mate; I am more than the wolf within me. Please, Tony. Don't _ever_ tell me you're not enough."

Tony squeezed Steve's hands so hard that he felt them shaking, unsure of whether or not it was Steve's hands or his that shook as he held him steady.

"I...okay," Tony promised. "Okay. But please don't...don't do anything stupid. Please."

"I won't," Steve agreed with a warm, gentle smile, kissing his forehead. "We'll be back by dawn. If you'd like, you can come and greet us when we return?"

"I'd like that," Tony said, squeezing his hands. "I'd really like that. I'll tell JARVIS to wake me up when you guys arrive."

"All right," Steve agreed. "What are you going to do about the moon? Stay down in the lab?"

"Yeah," Tony replied, giving him a grin. "Work until dawn, like the good ol' days. You and I are gonna crash in bed in the morning, huh?"

"I'd like that," Steve said with a smile. "We'll wake up and go out to lunch and spend the afternoon in town, then? And then...I'll run with you, Tony. I promise."

"Okay," Tony murmured. "It sounds great. Best date I've ever had. So long as you don't get fleas."

"Werewolves don't get fleas," Steve said with an amused whuff. "Finish your sandwich, Tony."

Tony grinned and bit into his sandwich, watching Steve grin, genuine delight lighting up his entire face. He'd never seen someone so happy to date him. He'd have to give Steve the best date he could possibly manage.

His wallet felt lighter already. As did his heart.

...

Tony let them go that night with a heavy heart, an unspoken worry hanging in his chest. He chalked it up to the moon hanging overhead and let it be; even if he wasn't going to shift tonight, he was sure it was calling to him.

The nature of humanity was to adapt; Tony might have a furry half lodged somewhere in his subconscious now, but he had been raised human, and adapt he did. A month ago, he would have scoffed at the idea of ever thinking of the moon in such a way, but time spent with people who had a very good reason to do so changed his tune.

Plus, the whole 'pack' thing was growing on him. He liked these people; they treated him like a person, not a future CEO or shareholder in someone else's company. Clint laughed at his jokes and Coulson and Natasha kept him on his toes, and Bruce adored him. 

And Steve. God _, Steve._

Tony smiled to himself as he headed downstairs, humming contentedly as he turned the systems on. 

_"Anthony, Bruce told me to monitor your heartrate; if it goes above 225 kbps, then he said to, and I quote 'panic.' As long as we keep you away from the moonlight, it should not trigger anything mentally, and according to the good doctor, a large part of this process is mental."_

"Always knew I'd find myself in a bedlam house soon enough," Tony said, his voice warm and amused as he shut the basement door behind him. 

Only one thing had changed from his normal work habits from when he was living back at home to now, at least for tonight. 

A sandwich and a protein shake sat on the work table beside him, to be eaten later.


	16. Woodland Partytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack night parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight delay! The chapter's extra-long to make up for it. u.u Most of what I might say is spoilers, so I'll answer next chapter/in comments!

The first few hours weren't so bad. Tony could handle the steady, persistent growl. It was sort of like when he and Clint sometimes squabbled over Bruce; nothing unpleasant, not enough to stop him from working. 

The night waned on, however, and in the process of working on the energy source with Dummy, Tony felt himself begin to, well... _stir._

Not like _that,_ thank god, because the last thing he needed was bringing himself off in the middle of his work, but something had awoken within him, and it demanded acknowledgement. 

Tony grit his teeth and did his best to ignore it despite the insistent thud of his heart, a constant reminder of what resided within him, a fierce and proud wolf that wanted nothing more than to set itself free, to lose itself from these confines of modernity, of technology and machinery, and run; run to the woods, run to his pack, run to his _mate_ , find him and be beside him, always, _always..._

No, Tony told himself as he felt his hands begin to shake, his place had to be here, too. He was an engineer and a genius as much as he was a wolf, and he appreciated the whole 'wolf' thing, but his work came first. He would not lose himself. He was not an animal. He was a _scientist._

Tony groaned, feeling his body convulse; one long shudder, like the ripple of a wave.

_"Anthony?"_

He growled.

JARVIS whirred for a second. Then, considering, the machine began to recite, _"3.1415926535..."_

"8979323846," Tony murmured, his mind returning to him, focusing on the numbers at hand. JARVIS whirred.

 _"Very good, sir. Now; Fibonacci. N equals zero, Tony. Start at the beginning. Recite for me,_ " JARVIS said.

Tony swallowed, his eye twitching as the wolf within him whined. It did not want to overtake him and devour him; he was not a girl in red, waiting at the door with a basket for grandmother. He was part of him, the wolf pleaded, and they were one another. 

_Right,_ Tony said, _but this is a part of me too, puppy. Don't forget that._

"0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610, 987, 1597, 2584, 4181, 6765," Tony recited. JARVIS hummed, pleased. The feeling of a wild beast within him began to fade.

_"Astounding, Tony. Now, the laws of thermodynamics..."_

Tony grinned, waving him off. 

"Cheap stuff, JARVIS, high school level. Give me theoretics. Tell me how, in just seven days, you can make me a man," he teased.

 _"A well-rehearsed choreography number, sir, I am certain_ ," JARVIS said. " _I think fishnets would be much appreciated by Steven_."

"I'll put in an order," Tony said, shaking his head. "Gimme somethin', JARV. I can recite all the parts of the heart now. Wanna hear?"

 _"Certainly, sir,"_ JARVIS replied, _"but, I must confess...I am proud, certainly, but I thought you might, perhaps, turn to the drink to quell the wolf within you_."

Tony was quiet for a minute. 

Then he sighed and opened up his computer files, selecting diagrams of the machines he had made over the past two years to be displayed to make adjustments for a little while.

"Steve would never forgive me," he said. "And I owe it to myself to be better than that. For his sake, if nothing else."

 _"...Understood, sir_ ," JARVIS replied. " _Shall I open the documents so that we might make adjustments, sir?"_

"Please do," Tony said with a sigh. "And let me know when they're almost home."

 _"Of course, sir. I have range up to fifty feet around the house; that should give you time to get upstairs to greet them_ ," JARVIS said. 

"Good enough, yeah," Tony said with a small grin. "Oh, and when we're done with this, let me know; I've got reservations to make for lunch tomorrow."

 _"If I might make a suggestion, Tony, perhaps making them now might be a better choice. You will find most restaurants do not operate on the same schedule that werewolves do,"_ JARVIS told him.

"Right, yeah," Tony agreed. "Good, then. Get me Petrovelli's on the phone, I feel like Italian."

 _"As you like it, sir,"_ JARVIS replied, dialing the number as Tony settled in to work.

For the next few hours, little happened. Every growl was countered with a snarl of Tony's own; the steady drumbeat of science, of math and logic and reason and things that most certainly were not magic, and he felt a smug sense of triumph that he had held out this long.

 _"Dawn approaches, sir,"_ JARVIS said, making Tony jump; had it been that fast? He wasn't even done with the past six months of his work...

 _"You have a call, as well, sir. The other person on the line...sounds urgent_ ," JARVIS said. 

"Right, okay," Tony said, heading upstairs and going for the phone in the main hall, which rang resoundingly across the marble before he picked it up. "Hello? What's the matter?"

For a few minutes, Tony listened to the other person on the line in deep, muted horror.

"I'll let them know," he finally said after he managed to force his mind to stop reeling. "I'll call you right back."

When Steve and the rest of the pack returned to him, they looked as haggard as Tony felt. He knew that the news he had to break wouldn't make it any better, but he had no choice.

Still, he needed an explanation of _their_ night first.

...

Bruce could only run so long, but while he did, it was _exhilirating._

Eventually, he would climb up on Clint's back, or Natasha's, and they would carry him, like usual. However, for a little while, just long enough to feel free, he would run beside them.

It felt good to run with wolves. He felt braver and stronger than he ever had in his life; like he could outrun his problems, outrun his father. With his pack at his back and by his side, he truly could, which made the thoughts all the sweeter for their fullness, the truth to them that rang so well in his ears as he laughed, out of breath but delighted as the snow sparkled around them and Steve howled, calling to the pack.

He felt...better tonight. More real. More _alive_. It felt... _amazing_ , really. Maybe tonight was the night. Finally, _finally..._

Bruce looked up to see Thor loping along beside him, keeping a contented pace. Bruce smiled, too lost in the hope of his total shift to think much upon putting a hand on Thor's enormous flank and stroking the soft, shaggy fur beneath his fingers. 

Thor growled at him, and Bruce sighed, shaking his head. When he was like this, he couldn't understand the wolves when they spoke. Another reason to be eager to make the shift, he supposed.

Thor licked his face comfortingly before nudging him forward with a gentle, damp muzzle.

Bruce smiled, the small touch giving him more energy than he had thought possible. He ran with the pack so effortlessly after that, feeling like he could go on for hours. He did, in fact, with Thor beside him, the two packs mingling together as they hunted down the deer Coulson had deemed worthy of a hunt.

They were careful; not the strongest of the bucks or the healthiest of fawns, because conservation of the herds around the estate was important. But, still, they wanted something with a bit of fight, and that was what they had gotten. Bruce enjoyed it, though; it felt good to share something that kept the adrenaline in them burning, as long as the pack was with him.

For another hour or so, they ran unfettered and free. Then there was a sickening snap, and a frightened bleat. 

"The deer's been attacked," Coulson said, tilting his head up to sniff at the air. "By another wolf. By—"

His eyes widened, and the words he had meant to say went unsaid as Whitney Frost and Tiberius Stone emerged from the forest, the doe's blood on their muzzles as they raised their heads in challenge.

"He's still human," Tiberius remarked. "A timid, delicate little failure. With this pack, how could I be surprised?"

Bruce tensed, fearful. He didn't know what they were saying, but both wolves were looking at him, eyeing him up hungrily. He stepped back, only to bump into Thor, trembling.

Steve snarled, tossing his head and stepping forward. 

"A beta and an omega? You mock the very _concept_ of a challenge with this, Stone," he said, his voice low and rough with rage. "After what you did to my mate, I will not forgive this; you may either fight here and die with some measure of honor, or have your throat ripped out by my pack when you turn tail. Choose. _Now._ "

"My throat? Oh, that's no fun; such a large target. Now, that small little scrap of an omega..." Tiberius said, trailing off as Whitney leapt onto Steve, keeping him distracted long enough for Tiberius to break the circle and leap towards Bruce.

He didn't even have a moment to feel panic before Thor vaulted over him, standing before Bruce with his entire body tense and his teeth bared.

Bruce stared. Thor simply snarled, his mouth wet and red as he opened it to growl, shielding Bruce with his bulk as he stood.

"Oh, you've made a few new additions, I see," Tiberius said. "Too bad the traitor pups won't be of much help."

With that, he slammed himself into Thor and went for his throat, after which something deep within Bruce snapped.

The wolf within him had done enough hiding. The wild went away, replaced by sheer, inhuman rage; something beyond animal and straight into monstrous.

When Bruce looked up, the light of the moon covered his skin, the shadows throwing themseves across his face to make it look heavy and haunted as his whole body suddenly began to shift.

It was quick, as most transformations were, but nothing like any of them had expected. Omegas were small, lithe and slender and sleek, the most delicate of the pack. 

Bruce towered over even Steve and Thor, his build enormous, his eyes mad and half-wild as he snarled, vicious, and bared his fangs to reveal enormous, glinting canines, easily as thick around as a human fist, sharp and shining in the moonlight. 

His coat was thick and shaggy, black as midnight's razor. His hackles were raised in challenge, his tail bristling. 

The only thing about his appearance that had truly changed was his eyes. When Steve met them, there was no sign of the Bruce he knew within them; they were a sickly, poisonous shade of green, so much unlike the gentle sweetness he knew before.

This was _wolf._ This was his true form. But...not quite. This was something darker still, and Steve knew they had to calm it, soon.

Before he could even formulate a plan, Bruce whirled on Tiberius and Whitney. It was Tiberius he went for first, tearing into his flank with a wild snarl of triumph. He threw the other wolf into a tree before turning on Whitney, blood dripping from his muzzle as he growled at her.

She went for his throat, but Bruce was better than that; he sidestepped her before slamming into her flank, throwing her into Tiberius and coming to loom over them, his ears flat against his head and his eyes shining with bloodlust.

 _"Go,"_ he snarled, and with a limp to both their treads, they obeyed, slinking off into the forests as Bruce threw back his head and howled, exuberant. The moon seemed to glow brighter, as if in response to his joy.

The joy, however, was not so sweet as they might have liked; Steve could see in his eyes as he turned that the beast still had its fangs firmly in Bruce's throat, and at that size, they had little chance of the pack making it out unscathed.

Bruce proved him right when Clint loped forward, his head lowered and his bearing easy, submissive; he simply grabbed the other wolf by the scruff and threw him easily into the snow, stepping over him and snarling at the pack, still in a panic.

"Steve, we have to _do something_! Omegas aren't supposed to be like this! It's _hurting him_!" Natasha said, her eyes bright with panic and concern. "Bruce! Bruce, _please!_ We are _here_ for you, Bruce! Please, listen to Steve! Listen to Clint! Listen to _me_! We are your _pack,_ your _family_ , and we are here to _protect you_!"

Bruce simply tensed, crouching in the snow and snarling at them all. Steve despaired; he could take on Bruce, but not subdue him. If he fought his omega, he would kill him.

Steve could not do it. But the alpha had no choice.

Before he could step forward to meet the challenge Bruce presented, Thor nudged past him, making his way across the fresh snow and towards the wolf before him.

"Thor! Thor, you oaf, don't you _dare_! Brother, _please!_ " Loki howled, panicked. Jane and Sif both nuzzled him and licked his face comfortingly as he shook, wide-eyed and tense, ready to run after his brother if necessary.

Thor paid him no heed as he reached Bruce's side and crouched down to remain near him, looking into his eyes. Bruce huffed and snorted, shaking as he snarled at Thor. His eyes were full of bloodlust, Thor noted, but even stronger than that remained the fear; potent and fierce, and enough to turn such a joyous, beautiful occasion into this.

"Oh, my love," Thor murmured, uncaring if any of the others heard him at this point. "You are so frightened, so unused to this power. No wonder the berserker sank his fangs into you. Fear not, dear Bruce. I am here. You are safe. Hush, hush; you have no reason to fear. The threat is gone, and I am alive. You need not fight any longer. You have won. My brave, clever pup. You have won, Bruce, and you have saved me. Rest. Rest..."

Bruce flinched and snarled, hunkering down as he shook. Thor paid it no heed, stepping over the other wolf so that he straddled him, pinning him into place in the snow. He leaned down and began to lick the top of Bruce's head, comforting and gentling him with nuzzles and languid, slow licks to his head and ears, nudging at him until he stopped shaking.

From beneath Thor came a soft, desperate whine. The other wolf simply smiled, leaning down even further to bite at his muff; even in this form, a mate could find their marking spot easily enough. He bit down hard enough to make Bruce yip, but there was little pain in the sound, and so Thor hung on. As he did, he could feel the wolf beneath him shrinking, growing smaller and softer beneath his teeth.

When Thor let go, he stepped off of Bruce and regarded the wolf before him, cocking his head. He was smaller now, the deep, rich dark brown of his fur offsetting sweet, warm brown eyes that looked full to the brim with humiliation, agony, and self-hatred. 

Thor loped forward to lick his face gently, nuzzling him until he could gently push the other wolf down onto the snow, where he wrapped himself around the smaller wolf and began to lick at his muff, nuzzling into the fur as Bruce whined, wagging his tail.

 _"Mate,_ " Thor murmured into his fur, uncaring of tradition, of pack, of anything other than the wolf that lay beside him in the snow, curled up into his fur and smelling like himself once more; strong and sweet, the berserker within him retreating for another time.

"Yes," Bruce whispered. "Yes, Thor. Mate."

He reached up to lick the bottom of Thor's jaw; the other wolf chuckled, amused, and nipped playfully at Bruce's ear. He had never felt more at ease than when Bruce simply yipped and pawed him back, rolling him over in the snow and nuzzling into the soft, thick plush fur on his chest.

Thor did not want to leave this little place they had found themselves among the unsullied snows, but he had no choice; when he looked up, he saw the others staring at the two of them and sighed, shaking out his muff.

"We ought to return home before we deal with any of this," Thor murmured. "Steven, I am unsure what to say."

"You didn't decide this, the moon did," Steve said with a sigh. "Or whatever dictates such impulses within us, I suppose. We are simply left to handle the gifts that the goddess gives us. And I would never dream of going against her."

Thor nodded, helping Bruce up and giving him one last gentle lick before the omega hurried over to Clint, sniffing him for injury as he tucked his tail between his legs.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized profusely, "I didn't know, I didn't, I—I'm so _sorry_ , I hurt you, _I hurt you_ —"

"Puppy, stop," Clint said, nuzzling him. "I'm fine. But...what the hell was that, Phil?"

"I'll explain when we get home," Phil said. "Steve and I have seen it before; it's all right. Bruce isn't a threat. That's all we need to know right now. Come on, pups; I believe the hunt is over."

"I'm going to rip out Stone's throat one day, see if I don't," Clint muttered.

"Get in line," Bruce said, nuzzling his neck as the pack headed off back to the estate, to greet both the dawn and the waiting member of their pack that remained home.


	17. Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion and some back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Steve didn't tell the other pack what really happened to his pack was to not risk upsetting Hammer while he was meeting with the alpha of the Appalachian pack. also, because he is emotionally constipated.   
> Anyways, enjoy. uwu

Tony sat at the kitchen table quietly, taking it all in. 

"First, I'd just like to say; I told you so," he said, addressing Thor. "There was nothing to worry about, big guy. In case that wasn't totally obvious."

Thor huffed and smiled. Tony liked that he looked happy now, but hated knowing he would have to undo that soon.

"Next, Bruce won't...won't, like, die from this, right?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head.

"No," he promised. "What happened to Bruce is known among werewolves as going berserk; sometimes, in cases of extreme duress and severe danger to pack or mate, a wolf will go berserk in an attempt to defend them or die trying. Some wolves are more susceptible to this impulse than others; normally, however, omegas go berserk very rarely, if at all. There are ways to control and manipulate it, however; Bruce's studies should surely give him a clue as to how."

"I'll look into it," Bruce promised. "I won't hurt anyone in the pack."

"No, Bruce. You won't, even if it takes you awhile to control it. Remember, the berserker is an instinct to protect and defend. You're not a danger. And you're staying here," Steve said sternly, "whether you think you deserve it or not. Allow me to make that decision for you, Bruce; you're my pack omega. You are staying here, where you will be safe and supported. It would not be better for us if you ran. You know that. Do you understand?"

Bruce was opening and closing his mouth, Steve having effectively cut off his next train of thought. Tony despaired Bruce was on the verge of having those thoughts so constantly that Steve could predict them with such ease, but grateful that the other man did something with that knowledge, at least.

"...Okay," he mumbled. "Okay."

"My pack has a long and distinguished history of berserkers," Thor said, stroking Bruce's hair. "I will consult with my father and try to see if we can impart any of that wisdom onto you, my love."

Tony winced, a knot of worry growing in his stomach, tight and cold.

"...About that," he said. "Thor, I got a call from your mother..."

Thor tensed, looking up at Tony with wide blue eyes, full of fear. Loki looked equally worried, and a lot more haggard.

"Tiberius and Whitney found out you were here before tonight," Tony said. "And at full moon, Hammer accused your father of being a traitor, of double-crossing him by sending you guys here."

Thor sat down, his hands beginning to shake. Bruce climbed into his lap, offering what comfort he could from his presence. Sif, Darcy, and Jane all crowded around Loki, stroking his hair and murmuring softly to him.

"So he challenged him," Tony said. "He attacked him and injured him. He..."

"Please, _no_ ," Thor said, his voice breaking on the word. "Not my father, _please._ "

"He's not...not dead," Tony murmured. "But he's...banged up really bad. And Hammer's the alpha now. And...and he's coming here to challenge Steve and kill the traitor pups."

Tony debated telling them the rest, but he figured they had a right to know. He didn't know what this would truly mean to a wolf, but he could guess.

"And after that...he destroyed the moonshigh stones," he said. "The gathering place is in ruins now, according to your mother. I don't know the extent of the damage...but from the way she spoke, it was probably pretty severe."

He didn't know how to say it any more gracefully; not that he thought it would make a difference, but watching the two boys break down at the table disturbed him in a way he couldn't quite explain. They were pack as much as the others, he figured; their pain was his.

"Your mother was allowed to stay with him," he murmured. "She said she'll do what she can to heal him. But Hammer's going to be here in a month, tops, to challenge you on the next full moon."

Steve was quiet.

"Then we fight him," he said. "If he's going to challenge me, I'll rip his throat out myself for all he's done to my pack. I'm not afraid of him. He is no true wolf, and no good and honorable pack would follow him out of anything but fear."

He looked at Thor and what remained of the Appalachian pack.

"I'll need your help," he said gently. "Please. I know this is hard. But with your support, he will lose all of his. Will you fight with me?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Loki said, speaking up suddenly, his voice heavy and thick with emotion. "You will have us, Steven."

"If you do not kill him, I will," Thor said, and that was enough of an answer for Steve. He nodded in agreement and clasped Thor's shoulder in silent thanks.

"I think we all need some rest," Jane said. "And I'd like it if we all stayed in one room tonight. Bruce, you're...welcome to join us, if you want to—"

"If you'll have me, I want to help in any way I can," Bruce cut in. "Besides, I don't think our pack was going to let you be alone tonight anyway."

Jane nodded, managing to hold it together long enough to hug him before breaking down in tears. Both Bruce and Darcy hugged her, Bruce stepping back to let her mate and omega gentle her in ways he couldn't.

"Rest it is," Tony murmured. "I'm...sorry I had to tell you all that."

"Anthony, you have given us the truth and comforted my mother. For that, you have nothing but my thanks," Thor promised. "Did...did she say anything of us?"

"That..." Tony paused, unsure of how to put all the love and longing he'd heard in Frigga's voice into words. "That you're her boys, and she loves you dearly. That she'll see you as soon as she possibly can. That you're both going to be all right. That she loves you so very, very much."

Thor nodded, holding Bruce's hand tightly as his brother buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed, soft and steady but no less powerful for it.

"Thank you, Anthony," he replied. "Goodnight, brothers. I am more grateful than I can say for what you have done."

"Goodnight, Thor," Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Rest well. We will handle this in the morning."

Everyone dispersed for bed after that, giving quick, soothing kisses to one another to dull at least some of the shock and sorrow before they all headed upstairs.

Tony got dressed in his pajamas and climbed into bed; as Steve came out of the shower a few minutes later, he said, "Look, if you need to cancel the date—"

"No," Steve cut him off. "You're worth more than worrying about Hammer. I've got a whole month to prepare. He is no true wolf; the goddess will see to my victory. Besides..."

He laughed, short and sharp and agonized.

"I've got a personal stake in this as well," he said. "Something to avenge, I suppose. He can't stop an avenger, now can he?"

Tony just hugged Steve tight before he went to shower; a quick, ritual scrubbing so as to get back to the other man as fast as possible. When he returned to the bedroom, Steve was awake, staring up at the ceiling. Tony didn't want to ask him about what he had mentioned before, not when his eyes looked like that, but he knew he had no choice.

"...Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tony asked, re-dressing. Steve sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "It's been a rough night for you as it stands, Tony."

"First, it's six in the morning, so the rough night's over," Tony said. "Second, hey; look at it like this. Do you want to have to break the news to me over Italian? I made reservations at a nice place. I wanna go there and not think of anything fucked up or awful that's happened in the past week."

Steve stared at him, tilting his head. Tony held out his arms and huffed.

"C'mon, babe," he said. "Tell me everything. Let me in. Please. I'm here to listen."

Steve relaxed, letting Tony climb into bed and hold him tight as he closed his eyes and launched into his story.

"We had a big pack," Steve said. "A whole family. We loved each other so much. We kept to the old ways, served our clan, and we were happy. Especially when you were born. I was only a baby at the time, too, but my parents were overjoyed; someone your age would serve you and protect you. I don't think they knew how deep it would run, but I hadn't taken the bite yet, obviously..." Steve trailed off with a chuckle. "Howard would come to us and beg us for some herbal remedy or another. You cried so much when you were a baby."

"Probably because I was living with Howard," Tony remarked, rolling his eyes. "But continue."

"As I grew up, we were happy. It was a simple existence, but my whole pack was there. They loved me, and I loved them; all my aunts and uncles, my best friends...my pack. It was my mother who taught me how to be an artist," Steve said. "My paintings made everyone smile, and I was...happy. I just...don't know how to put it any better. I was so happy, Tony. I loved them."

"I know you did," Tony murmured. "You painted?"

"I haven't in awhile," Steve admitted. "Not...not since..."

He sighed and continued on with the story.

"When I was a year away from taking the bite, Hammer came to challenge my parents. This was about...two years ago," Steve said. "We thought it would be a fair fight. It..."

He inhaled a sharp, shaky breath, and hid his face in his hands for a second to steady himself.

"It wasn't," he said with a rasp. "When I came back, the only member of my pack who wasn't a wolf yet, and thus, unable to attend the challenge...they were all dead."  
Tony was quiet.

"He just...killed all of them. His whole pack...all the people he'd had take the bite, and they just...killed my family," Steve said.

Tony hugged him as tight as he possibly could, burying his face into his neck. Steve held onto him tight in return as he continued.

"They fought well," Steve murmured. "That's what I tell myself. They fought as honorably as they possibly could, and Hammer did not walk away without his losses. Only he, Tiberius, and Whitney remained."

"Well, that explains why he went after the Appalachian pack," Tony said with a frown. "But...how did the others get here? And, Steve...who gave you the bite?" 

"My father," Steve murmured. "With his dying breath. When I returned to the house after the challenge, he and my mother lived long enough to tell me two things and bite me, ensuring I would continue the pack."

Tony held onto Steve for awhile and just let him take comfort from the solid warmth of his body. He could feel Steve's tears, burning wet and hot on his scalp, but he didn't mention them.

"What did they say?" Tony asked. Steve smiled, looking down at him. The love in his eyes, even blurred and drowned by the tears in them, made Tony's whole body go numb beneath the weight of it all.

"My father told me he was proud of me," Steve said. "And my mother...my mother said..."

He inhaled, shaky, and smiled as he recited, "'He's a beautiful boy. Take care of him, Steve.'"

Tony was quiet. Nothing he had to say could ever begin to unravel how he felt about that.

"You have," was all he could think to say. "You really have, Steve. More than you know, I think. So...you know. I bet she's proud, too."

"Yeah," Steve agreed with a nod, tears running down his face. "Yeah, Tony. I bet she is."

They laid together for awhile in silence. Tony let Steve stroke his back and pet his hair, to do whatever he needed to do to feel better.

"Coulson came to me with Clint and Natasha in tow; he'd picked Natasha up in Russia, searching for more of his kind, and Clint in a traveling circus. They were a beta and two wolves without an alpha; I was an alpha without a pack. We needed one another, and pretty soon...we loved each other, as well. And we were happy. When Clint asked to give the bite to Bruce and I promised he could after he graduated high school...well, we found an omega. And we were even happier," Steve said, closing his eyes. "But I wanted my parents there. Even if I was happy, it still hurt without them."

"I know it did," Tony murmured. "You can do all the great things you want, but without your parents there, there's always some part that just feels...hollow. And raw. But...you fill it with other things."

"Like the mate you've always dreamed of," Steve said, his voice heavy. "Someone kind and good and strong. Someone brave."

Tony looked up at Steve; someone kind and good and strong. Someone brave.

"Yeah, you do," he agreed. "And if you're lucky, they're blond."

The smile that lit up Steve's face made Tony's heart ache in a curiously glorious way. All his sorrow from before was gone. He had caused that. He could make people happy. It was...a new thing. But it felt so good.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I...I mean, I..."

Tony kissed him; not because he didn't feel it too, but because he was still unsure of how to say it. Steve understood, and so he kissed him back and hoped he got the message through.

"We both need to rest," Tony said. "Steve? Thank you for trusting me with that. I'm...really glad. Honestly. And I'll always listen. You know, if you need it."

"Sometimes I think I do," Steve agreed, laying down beside him and pulling the other man close. "Thank you. I'm so glad you were around to hear it."

Tony nodded, closing his eyes. For a few minutes, he drifted, on the verge of sleep and waking. Then Steve's voice startled him.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled back, his voice bleary with the promise of sleep.

"I'd like to paint again."

Tony just squeezed Steve's hand and curled a little closer, letting him put his other hand over the reactor as he closed his eyes again.

"I'll pull up some supply shops on the tablet in the morning," Tony promised. "See what I can do. We'll get you the good stuff, Steve."

"Okay," Steve murmured. "Thank you. For...for everything. For listening. And for...teaching me."

"About what?" Tony wanted to ask, but by that point, he had fallen asleep.

Steve watched over him and smiled, before planting a light kiss on his mate's neck.

He would tell him when he was ready.

The two of them drifted off then, content.


	18. Loopholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor exploits some loopholes. Steve and Tony get ready for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bypassing taboos like hell yeah!  
> Hope y'all enjoy. Next chapter will be even fluffier. uwu

Bruce hadn't expected to be sleeping beside Thor this fast; he figured, however, considering all they'd done to break pack tradition already, that sleeping next to him with the rest of his pack cuddled tight around them both wasn't so bad in comparison.

Thor was quiet and contemplative, stroking his hair. The others had fallen asleep; Bruce could feel Darcy nestled against his back, and he saw Loki's arm thrown over Thor's waist. Sif and Jane slept nestled against one another, eyes closed.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," Bruce said, then immediately ducked his head with a blush. "Uh, sorry. That probably sounded dumb."

"No, my mated. Enough with these harsh words you visit upon yourself. They are always, always wrong," Thor murmured. "I was, in fact, thinking."

"Oh? Um...do you want to tell me?" Bruce said, tilting his head. Thor nodded, nuzzling at his neck.

"My pack has gone clanless for centuries," he told him. "We served the old Norsemen, a long time ago; we took the names of their gods and we protected them in battle, taught them the ways of the berserker. But..."

"But it's not like Vikings set up shop near the Jersey Shore lately," Bruce said with a small grin. "So, y'know."

"Yes," Thor agreed, and Bruce felt a wave of relief when he saw that the other wolf had smiled at his joke. "So, we have been clanless. But..."

He stroked Bruce's hair, considering. "Pack and clan have mingled before. And an idea occurred to me."

Bruce tilted his head, confused. Thor kissed his forehead before asking, "Bruce, what sort of state is your father in?"

"Dead, thank god," Bruce said with a sigh. "It was an accident, apparently, but Clint, Natasha, and Coulson were gone for the whole day when I got the news, so..."

Thor chuckled, stroking his hair. "Good. I have heard nothing but awful things regarding your upbringing. I will do what I can to understand them and aid you in healing, I swear to you."

Bruce snuggled close and gripped his fists into Thor's shirt. Thor stroked his back and cradled him even closer, supporting Bruce with one strong arm.

"So, you are the last that remains of your line," Thor said. Bruce nodded, looking up at him and tilting his head.

"Yes, I am," he said. "So, uhm...what's that got to do with it?"

"An omega is already meant to be a protected, nurtured member of the pack. If you were the only member of a clan for an _entire pack._..well," Thor said, a smile of amusement quirking at his lips. "If you thought your pack fussed _now._.."

"Wait—what? Oh, god, I don't deserve that," Bruce said, shaking his head. "These people don't even know who I _am_ , why would they want to help me, that's—no, oh my god _, Thor_ —"

"Beloved, it may be the only way we can remain together," Thor said, silencing Bruce immediately. "Pack intermarriage has never occurred before, and I would hate to see you denigrated or otherwise shunned because of what our bond is. As alpha, however, I can name a new clan, even if they are a wolf as well. That, my pack has waited to see for centuries or more. That ensures that they will have nothing but love for you, as I do."

Bruce looked up at him, and Thor's heart ached to see blatant confusion and despair nagging at the beauty of his gaze. 

"My love," Thor murmured. " _Svass_ , I cannot see another way. This is a good thing, I swear to you. Can you trust me enough to know that I do this with the best intentions? Please, Bruce. Believe in me."

Bruce laid his head on Thor's chest and was silent for a few minutes. Thor gave him a moment to think; he could wait all day for a reply if he had to, and until the moon rose again.

"The last time I trusted someone who said they would help me," Bruce murmured, "gave me a family and a pack. So...I think I can trust my mate, too."

Thor beamed and nodded, kissing his forehead and cheeks tenderly, nuzzling at him; Bruce giggled a bit, quiet and nervous, as Thor's beard rasped against his skin.

"I swear to you, _svass,_ you shall not regret it," Thor promised. "I will give you more than any omega has ever had. All that you deserve as my mate, the moon of my life, will be yours. This I promise you, beloved."

Bruce nodded, unsure of what to do with all this devotion and love that had suddenly been dumped in his lap. His entire mind was a mess of muddled emotions, so he just nuzzled against Thor and hoped it was enough.

Thor laughed, a warm rumble, like the sound of summer rains, and kissed the top of his head.

"This is a bit too much in the way of plans for you to take in all at once, beloved. Rest awhile," Thor told him. "We may sleep as late as you need."

Bruce nodded, closing his eyes. With a gentle yawn and a murmur of his mate's name, he was asleep. Thor wrapped his arms around him, murmured his name in kind, and followed suit.

...

Tony awoke later in the morning with a wide yawn, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. Steve nuzzled his hip, grumbling about getting up; Tony chuckled at the role reversal as he checked the clock.

"We've still got about two hours before the reservations," Tony said. "I made them a bit late so we could actually get some sleep. You wanna get ready?"

"I will," Steve agreed with a yawn. "May I mark you before we go?"

"Sure, babe," Tony said. "Can I do the same?"

"Of course," Steve promised, giving him a warm, sleepy grin, as he got up just long enough to pin Tony down, the two of them lying together on the bed as Steve nipped and nibbled lazily and lovingly at Tony's neck. Tony wriggled beneath him, halfhearted squirms of protest as Steve tickled his neck, lapping at his earlobe and making Tony gasp.

"We actually have to leave this bed at some point," Tony reminded him. Steve huffed and nuzzled his neck.

"Isn't that a shame," he murmured with a teasing grin.

"Oh god, I've created a monster," Tony said, trying not to smile as Steve growled playfully, nuzzling his cheek. "C'mon, stud, bite me."

Steve smiled and pressed his lips to Tony's marking spot before finally sinking his teeth in, light and easy as Tony sucked in a breath and moaned, waves of pleasure winding their way through his body.

"Mine," Steve mumbled against the skin.

Tony just nodded, holding tight to Steve and letting him stay where he was for a few minutes more, before finally pulling away to let Tony up, the two of them swapping positions.

Tony could balance himself entirely on Steve's broad chest, lifted up on nothing but the warm expanse of his mate. He liked the feeling; it was good and easy, a simple fitting together that made him feel at ease.

He gave Steve a warm, sleepy kiss, their lips smushed together and their tongues loosely rubbing at one another, too groggy from the morning sun to do much else. When Tony pulled away, he panted, pleased, before making his way to Steve's neck, nuzzling at the skin before getting down to business. 

He would've licked and kissed his lover all day if he'd had the time, but there was a little Italian place a few miles away that was calling his name, and so Tony grinned, kissed the skin, and then promptly bit down on Steve's marking spot. Steve grunted with pleasure and surprise, clinging to Tony as he rode out the ripples of pleasure now coursing in slow, broad strokes though his body.

"Mine," Tony murmured against the skin before finally pulling away to let Steve up, sitting up and yawning, holding him in his embrace. It felt good to be sitting where he was, at ease with someone to support him.

"Mhm," Steve agreed, nuzzling him and stroking his hair. "So, uh...how fancy are we talking with this restaurant?"

"Buttondown and slacks is fine," Tony told him, getting up and stretching. "Tie if you want. Though anything that distracts me from your chest, frankly, is unwanted."

Steve blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Tony just grinned, going over to the closet and rifling through his clothes.

"Your father's probably going to want to know if you're, er.. _.staying,_ now," Steve said, the thought occurring to him as he dressed. "I mean, we said we'd re-negotiate at the full moon."

"Tell him I am," Tony said, pulling on a pastel red shirt and a grey suitjacket along with grey slacks and shoes. "I can't imagine leaving here. Not now. I..."

He fidgeted, his hands moving in abortive little flutters, like they would put his words together for him.

"Steve, I'm really happy," he said. "I don't want to go. I really like being here, with you, with the pack."

"I'm so glad," Steve murmured, his voice heavy and thick with emotion. It spread itself through Tony and made him feel warm and content in a way he couldn't explain; like if he just reached out then and there and went for it, something safe and comforting awaited his touch. "You'll always have a place here, Tony. You are my pack, my mate. I'm so glad you want to stay."

Tony nodded numbly, trying to put his words together. He decided that was taking too much time when Steve turned back to him in a light blue buttondown and khakis, and as such promptly flung himself into his mate's embrace, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders.

Steve kissed the top of his head and smiled into Tony's hair. He could smell his contentment, and it was like the first flowers of spring. If anything had ever come close to filling the holes in his life left by all those he had lost, this was it.

Steve gave him a delicate kiss to his forehead, lightly nudging him, before beckoning to Tony.

"Come on, then," he said. "We're taking the car, I assume?"

"As awesome as traveling by wolf would be, yes," Tony said as the two of them headed downstairs. "Ready whenever you are, Steve."

"For a date with you? Of course I'm ready," Steve said, taking his hand as they went out to the garage.

He felt a little thrill of triumph when Tony only let go of his hand long enough to start the car and pull out of the driveway, heading towards town.


	19. Two of the Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! It's mostly fluff. uwu

"You didn't get out much, did you?" Tony said, not unkindly, as they sat down for lunch. "I mean, I never saw you in town or anything. And you don't seem to know your way around."

"My place is not with the town," Steve said. "It's with the Starks. So I never bothered with these people or places, no. My duty was to Howard, to Maria, and to you."

"But what about school?" Tony asked. "I mean, not that I would know, I went to boarding school, but didn't you go here at all?"

"No," Steve answered. "I was homeschooled. All the pack children are. Trying to integrate into normal society is frankly, more trouble than it's worth most of the time. The most we've done is work for your father, and even then..."

"You do know I'm going to need to go to charity balls and screenings and meetings and company retreats with you when Howard passes the company onto me, right?" Tony said, giving him a look as the waiter arrived with their menus. 

Steve waited until they were alone again to reply, "Yes, I know. Coulson will tend to the pack when we are gone. If we are to travel for long periods of time, the entire pack will accompany us separately."

"Yeah, I know, but you said—"

"I promise I'm not going to mark my territory on any of the guests," Steve said, a teasing glint in his eye. "Or you."

Tony huffed, taking his hand and squeezing. Steve squeezed back, his fingers big and broad and warm. 

"It means a lot," Tony said quietly, "that you're trying for me. I mean, I know this is a shock."

"Honestly, I'm more impressed with how you're trying for me," Steve said. "I have noticed, Tony. And thank you. This is as new to you as it is to me...even more so. I think part of me knew I was made to be yours, but you were human for so long, and humans are not as lucky to know such things, I think."

"Yeah, well," Tony said with a sigh. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have...y'know. Done all I did."

"But I would never want to limit your freedoms like that," Steve said, keeping his voice gentle as he continued to cup Tony's hand in his. "The man you were only matters to me as much as you were always as good and kind and brave as you are now. I forgive and forget the rest. It's not the part of you I care about. There's no reason for you to hate it so much."

"Jesus," Tony said, running a hand through his hair. "You're perfect. _Too_ perfect. Are you sure my father didn't create you in a lab somewhere?"

"I wonder the same about you sometimes," Steve teased. "You're much too lovely to be real."

"See, shit like that. No one in this day and age says that. Except you. Because you're, y'know. You," Tony said.

"I certainly am," Steve said, a note of dry amusement creeping into his voice. "Thank you for noticing as well, Tony."

"Oh, here we go. Sarcasm. I taught you sarcasm, and now I regret it. I am putting that on my long, _long_ list of regrets when we get home, I promise you that," Tony said with a smile, shaking his head as he looked down at his menu. It was a cursory glance and no more; he'd eaten here before and was long accustomed to the ritual of his meals. 

"Steve, just get the penne alla vodka, you're killing me," Tony said, watching Steve regard his menu like it was dangerous, cornered prey.

"But I don't understand," Steve said, holding the menu up. "What is all of this?"

"Look, it's just—"

"I'll have whatever he's having," Steve said to the waiter who approached them, putting his menu down with a huff. The waiter looked over at Tony, who simply sighed and tried not to laugh.

"Two of the usual, Jerry," he said, handing him both the menus. "And another cup of coffee, too."

Steve just smiled, pleased with the solution he'd found. It took all of Tony's self-restraint not to kiss him. 

"In any case, Tony," Steve said, "it's...strange. I was always promised my mate would be made for me, and I for him...but it's not quite like that."

"Mm?" Tony said, sipping from his mug and watching Steve, interested. The other man smiled, meeting his eyes, once again drowning Tony in their bright, almost mystic blue.

"I thought being meant for each other meant we would have the same way of seeing things, of understanding the world and what it had to offer, and handle it in the same ways. I thought we would be so similar that there was no one way to tell us apart, we were so united in our thoughts and beliefs, through our love," Steve said.

"That's boring," Tony replied, blunt. Steve actually laughed.

"It is, isn't it? That's what I've realized now, too. Thanks to you I understand what having a mate truly means. I mean, it isn't like that kind of synchronized perfect I thought having another half would be. It's...two distinct pieces that sort of, you know, blend together and make this entirely new thing! And it's great, and I mean, I just..." 

Steve smiled and trailed off, cupping Tony's cheek. Tony knew Steve shouldn't be this blatant with his affections in public, but Tony couldn't bring himself to move away from his touch, regardless. 

"I'm just so happy," Steve said, his voice soft. "I really am. I never thought having a mate would feel like this, but I can't dream of anything better. I want _you,_ Tony, for exactly who you are, even though it's completely different from me."

For a few minutes, Tony just sat there, letting his words sink in. He didn't know what else to do or say. Steve gave him his space, allowing Tony to piece his thoughts together as they sipped their drinks.

"No one's ever told me that before," he finally murmured, his voice awed and vulnerable. "Like, I mean, no one's ever said to me that I was just...you know. Enough. Because I was Tony Stark. No one ever said they wanted me. So, I mean, I, uh..."

He looked at Steve and knew it was much too late to start denying things now. Oh, no, he was helplessly in love.

But it still hurt to say it. It was still giving away too much. He just...didn't know how. Not to someone this perfect.

"Thanks," Tony said. "I...I don't ever feel any more wanted than when I'm with you. It's good, Steve. Really. I mean, here...with the pack, and with you especially...I'm just so happy."

Steve beamed, and Tony knew that for now, it was enough. Still, the portent of the words he would someday need to speak lurked around his lips, unbidden.

"Me too, Tony," Steve promised as their food arrived; three courses full of food, and as Tony looked at Steve eyeing it up, he wondered vaguely if it would be enough. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

The two of them ate in relative silence for once, much unlike the normal pack meals; Steve let Tony have his thoughts, and Tony just watched Steve eat, content. The beautiful blond man that sat across from him was all his, and he wanted it that way. That just made it even better.

"You've shown me so much of your world," Steve said as they finished. "I mean, I never went to places like this, or did things like this. And I was still happy. But, now...I don't know. Finding the balance is so strange. But in it's own way, it's kind of amazing."

"Yeah," Tony admitted. "Sometimes I feel the same way about, y'know, everything. So I get you. But it's like you said before; we're both coming from different places, and we're both learning."

Steve smiled as the dessert menus came out—then promptly looked at the list and whined in distress.

"Two of the usual," Tony said as Jerry came back out again, trying not to laugh.

...

They finished up dessert and Tony paid, leaving with Steve in tow and ignoring the few curious stares sent his way as they left. Let them think what they liked; it wasn't as if between Stark Industries and its related affiliations, he didn't own the restaurant some way or another. Gossip could be taken care of.

He and Steve walked for awhile in the snow, meandering down the street as the sun began to set. Lunch had been lengthy, and winter nights were even longer; still, Tony took him to the places he knew well from the rare childhood moments he'd spent here and not at boarding school or in another country making a business deal. He treated him to a few rambling, winding stories about what he'd done at one arcade for their gaming systems or how he'd designed the blueprints for the playgound—normal boyhood things. 

Steve hung onto his every word, enjoying the sight of Tony waving his hands about and gesturing, as if he re-lived the childhood experiences not simply through words, but through his animate gestures and expressions as well.

"So, what'd you do, puppy?" Tony asked, startling Steve out of his reverie. Steve jumped, surprised, before realizing that his childhood was a blank wall of _nothing_ compared to Tony's.

"...Painted," he mumbled, guilty."Drew, too. I read my schoolbooks and studied, and read with my father in his study, and worked with my mother in her studio. I...I didn't do much."

"But you did it with your family," Tony murmured. "That, uh...that's special. I didn't even do that much, y'know. And I sure as hell didn't do it with my family."

Steve's hand found his as they stood in front of the park, watching as more snow piled up on top of it, soft and shining silver in the dusky sundown lights. He didn't say anything for awhile. Tony eventually, very hesitantly, laid his head on Steve's shoulder.

"It's all right," Steve said. "You have us now. Whatever happened before doesn't matter. You're home, where you belong. It's okay."

Tony nodded into his jacket. Steve was fine with the silence that followed; he hadn't been expecting a reply.

"Tony," he said as the sun finally set and the moon began to glow bright within the vast expanse of the night sky, "c'mon. Let's go for a run."

"But the car—" Tony said before Steve cut him off with a look. 

"Dammit, we're driving home first," he said, shaking his head and standing his ground. "I'm not leaving it overnight, and I didn't bring my phone, so unless you've got a better idea..."

Iron and fire. Oh, what a mix of agony and ecstasy to be mated with someone so stern and powerful.

"Okay, fine," Steve grumbled, letting some of his growly alpha through. Tony found it more amusing than intimidating, so he just laughed and kissed both of Steve's cheeks before ushering him back towards the car and driving the two of them home, feeling extremely content in a date well spent.


	20. Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the gathering place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blatant fluff. We'll get back to plot soon, promise.

Tony parked the car and was talked into a hasty dinner before the two of them stood in front of the house, looking up at the quickly-darkening night skies.

"So," Tony said.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Steve replied. "I don't want you to be scared of me, Tony."

"You're _serious?_ " Tony said, incredulous. "Get _out_. After all I've been through, you think I'm afraid of the big bad wolf? No. No, oh no. You and I are going to have to clear up something. I'm not scared of you. I'll _never_ be scared of you. So stop stalling and shift, it's getting cold."

Steve laughed, taking Tony's cheeks in his hands and cupping them lightly, giving the other man a warm kiss that took away the chill of the air around them for a time. Tony watched him as he stepped away, and as he did...

The shift was _strange._ He couldn't say when it happened, or _how_ ; first Steve was human, and then before Tony could truly tell the difference, Steve was wolf.

He was huge, his fur sleek and golden, his eyes an intense, stern blue, like the prow of a ship that split the air. Tony sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head.

It was just like his dreams. Whenever he'd had nightmares before arriving, it had been gnashing teeth and a dull, pale blue glow that tore him apart from the inside out. But in the end, just before the dawn, the darkness was broken by a streak of bright gold and a pair of shining blue eyes. No matter what, he had at least that much; even if sometimes it  was only for the briefest of seconds, he saw Steve, and he hadn't been afraid.

He wasn't frightened now, either.

Tony stepped forward and laid his head against Steve's, his muzzle cold and wet as it laid against his chest, his nose snuffling inquistively at the reactor. Tony smiled when Steve gave it an affectionate lick before coming to sniff his face, nuzzling at his hair.

"You having fun, big guy?" Tony asked, burying his hands in Steve's muff. 

In response, he wagged his tail. Tony winced. "Right. Can't speak the language yet. All right, puppy; up and at'em, huh?"

Steve made an odd barking sound, somewhere between a whuff and a yelp, and danced about in the snow, his tail still wagging. Tony's heart melted despite his better judgement; he looked like a puppy, like there was nothing he'd rather do, no place he'd rather be...or person he'd rather be with, either.

"Thank you," Tony murmured, too soft to be heard. "Let's go, Steve."

He came to stand beside Tony and knelt down, just enough so Tony could pull himself up. He seated himself on his back with an air of experience, thanks to all the polo and equestrian studies that every ridiculously rich boarding school seemed to employ. 

It took him a second, but when Steve tipped his head back and howled, Tony was suddenly reminded that he was riding a wolf. Not just any wolf, either—the alpha, and his mate.

His heart lurched in excitement and nervous, anticipatory wonder; he couldn't help but cling tighter to Steve. His lover wagged his tail gently in response, whining softly at his inability to communicate, before setting off at a slow, plodding pace.

"Oh, hell no," Tony said as he looked up at the night sky and all the stars that hung overhead. "Puppy, this is a night for running."

Steve yipped in delight and bolted, making Tony cling to his muff for dear life as they streaked off towards the forest. 

Once he was done re-orientating himself, a rush of adrenaline lanced him like lightning. He was riding a _wolf!_ An actual _wolf!_

Giddiness overtook him, and so he laughed the whole way across the snows, delighted and eager as Steve howled in response.

...

For awhile, the two of them cavorted through the forest, entirely at ease. Tony held on tight to Steve as his mate traversed paths he knew better than anyone else in the pack, making his way around the woods to display its most beautiful sights. The smell of soft cedar hung around the forest, tinged with the crisp, clean bite of frost.

There was the fallen tree that had become overgrown with moss and flowers despite the winter time, the still, deep lake, frozen over with winter and shining like a silver mirror, a proud, enormous circle of sequoias that made Tony feel tiny in a way a skyscraper never had, the pack of deer that saw them and bolted, moving as a rush of sable, too quick to be caught and touched, but staying just long enough to fill Tony with awe, and then, finally...

Steve held his head up as he carried Tony across the frozen river that had been frozen mid-run, little waves of water reaching up past the sheet of ice to reach up to the night sky.

"I've literally never seen any forest like this, ever, anywhere I've been," Tony said, shaking his head in awe. "What's your secret, puppy?"

Steve whuffed. Tony would take that to mean as 'I'll explain later, when we get back home.'

He was fine with that, and so he let Steve carry them both across the cold, still ground that was hard and heavy beneath the light, soft snows. Steve's pawprints, despite being almost as big as Tony's head, made no sound on the ground as he walked. Tony would chalk that one up to werewolf magic.

Finally, as they crossed one last divide, a low mulchy gulch that was full of vines and moss, Steve came to a stop before a huge stone circle. The stones were natural, not quite like the Stonehenge Tony had seen and was significantly bored by; these were the trueborn fangs of the earth, something fierce and powerful that burst free from the soil and stretched up to the night sky, to rip and tear.

And yet, as he and Steve approached the stones, so close Tony could have touched them without much effort, he didn't feel like he was being challenged or that this was an angry, bloodthirsty place. No, there was something more to this place, that much he could tell. It was a place of great strength and fierce power, but a place of mighty protection as well.

Steve wagged his tail and looked up at Tony, expectant. The other man wrinkled his nose, confused, but as he stilled himself and held onto Steve's fur, something began to stir within him; the makings of an idea.

"Please," he said. "We mean no harm. This is our gathering place, and we only want to gather here tonight."

Steve barked, pleased; all at once, the fierceness around the stones faded and Tony was left with nothing but that overwhelming protection in all its power and glory, along with the sense of home.

Steve made his way through the stones and Tony sucked in a sharp breath, shocked. This was where he had met Stone and been bitten...but not quite.

It seemed _bigger_ somehow, now; the snows that had previously hidden so much from him now showed him the truth buried just beneath the gaze of prying eyes. Tony wanted nothing more than to learn and explore, to analyze and greet with his own eyes the wonder he was privilege to by being here.

"This is a glorious place," Steve said, tilting his head up; Tony jumped and yipped with shock at the sound. Steve growled with amusement, wagging his tail and whuffing lightly.

"Ah, sorry, Tony, I should've explained better. In the moonshigh gathering place, we can speak freely. The goddess' gifts are the most strong here. It's a good thing, too, because  I've got a few things to explain and show you," Steve said. Tony nodded.

"Pack things?" He asked. Steve nodded, tossing his head to shake off a few bits of errant snow.

"Pack things," he agreed. "You'll like them though, I promise."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be good at explaining them," Tony said. "So; tell me everything."

Steve nodded, perking up as he circled the funnel Tony had looked upon before. It was bigger now, and the rocks seemed to gleam with an intense internal energy, like everything else in the circle.

"These are our gathering stones," Steve said. "We sit here whenever a meeting is called. We would've been here last full moon, but I didn't want the Appalachian pack attending; each clan's gathering stones are sacred, and only perhaps two interminglings of pack in all of history have ever gotten that far in terms of friendship."

"It's a nice place," Tony agreed. "I could see why you'd be a bit selfish."

Steve whuffed, making his way down the gently sloping hill.

"It is not selfishness," he said. "It is sacred. These have been a part of our pack since our first wolf wandered these woods thousands of years ago. They were here before we were born and they will stand after we have fallen."

"Okay," Tony agreed. "Sure, Steve. I'll trust you on that one." 

He looked out over the lake that held the little island in the center, as if entrapping it within the ice too. He only noticed now the small, smooth stepping stones that led to the island; Steve didn't take them, however, crossing the thick ice easily.

"Those are probably useful in spring," Tony remarked. Steve nodded, bobbing his head and wagging his tail for just a moment.

"They are," he agreed. "Though, playing on them as a pup, I fell off plenty of times."

"That's so adorable I don't know how to react to that statement," Tony said, ruffling his muff. "You're _cute_. My big, bad, snarly alpha is _cute."_

Steve growled. Tony paid his wounded masculine pride no heed, leaning over to kiss his muzzle.

Steve settled in on the island, getting down as Tony slid off of him, feeling Steve's fur against him for a second before his wolf laid down, his back supported by an enormous tree that grew out of the little island. Tony laid against him, burying his face into Steve's warm fur and inhaling his mate-scent with a grin of pleasure. Steve licked his cheek before nosing him affectionately.

"This is where the alpha addresses the pack," Steve said. "We have our sacred tree...and a den here, as well."

"A den? Like, a legitimate, honest to god _den_?" Tony said, giving him a look. "Thanks, Ranger Rick, but I don't do the 'sleeping on dirt floors' thing."

Steve rolled his eyes and nudged him. 

"It is not quite like that," Steve said. "It is much better. It is also ours, and only ours. The only wolves allowed to reside within it are the alpha and their chosen mate. It is where..."

He trailed off as Tony snorted, ruffling his fur.

"Oh, you sly dog," he said, amused. "You can still stay in there knowing that's where your parents—"

"It's not like that!" Steve protested. "I mean, it is a den, but if you wish to construe it that way—"

"A private den no one else is allowed into in the middle of the woods? How else would I construe that?" Tony said, a huge grin on his face. Steve just grumbled and gruffed, nudging Tony so hard he fell over, falling into Steve's thigh.

"We may visit it, if you like," Steve said. "All joking aside...I would like you to remain with me in it for awhile, if only that. I would like it very much."

Tony nodded, kissing Steve's muzzle again as his mate stood up, helping Tony to his feet as he led him around the tree, which was big enough that it had managed to fool Tony into thinking the enormous rock formation before him was a little pile of stones.

He sucked in a breath of surprise as Steve nudged him inside, looking around. The walls of rock gleamed a resplendent, unearthly silver; the high, sloping walls framed a cool stone floor that was pleasant to the touch, unlike the biting cold that howled outside.

"It's..." Tony trailed off, looking around the cavern and sucking in a breath, contemplative. "Beautiful. Really, it is."

"I'm glad you think so," Steve said. "It is a place of peace. I was always meant to bring you here after marking you...when I was certain our courtship was going well and growing stronger, more serious."

"So...you decided?" Tony asked.

Steve approached him, and Tony sank to the floor without realizing it, his back against the stone wall and his legs spread wide, supporting him on the stone floor as the silver light shone all around them, making Steve look like mercury, glistening and shimmering as he moved forward, his blue eyes gleaming a cosmic sort of silver as he finally crossed  the room and leaned over Tony, his muzzle meeting the tip of Tony's nose.

"I have decided," Steve agreed. "Truthfully, I decided the moment I met you. But this is so much more than that."

"Oh," Tony said. "Cool. Uhm."

"We need not make love here," Steve said. "You'll catch a chill during such things, I fear. Besides...to be so open and passionate with the moon so strong around us may create problems."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "But, uh, there's one other thing. How can you be so sure I even _want_ sex, Steve?"

He was waiting to hear the usual; that they'd had a date, that Tony was easy, that of _course_ he wanted sex, of course, of _course..._

"Oh, forgive me; I should have been more clear. I am in no way sure. Perhaps I hope, but not in a place like this; not now. Certainly not until you're ready. And not until we're both sure," Steve promised.

Tony stared at him for a second.

Then he grinned, grabbing Steve's muff and pulling him down for a hug.

The usual, no. Then again, Steve was certainly a bit of an unusual lover.

Steve licked his face and wagged his tail. He didn't know why Tony was so pleased, but he could smell it, and it filled him with a bright happiness to go along with the inner peace that a place like this gave him.

"We can stay for awhile," Steve said. "I do not think you will shift. The goddess has her strength here, but it is a place of peace. The wolf, even at its most benign, is a strong, fierce thing; for good rather than ill, usually, but regardless..."

"It doesn't scare me," Tony promised him as Steve settled in, on his side and allowing Tony room to cuddle beside him, warmed by his fur as Steve leaned down to lick and gentle him, warming him with his sweet breath and hot tongue. "You're...you're like...like nothing I've ever..."

"I should hope you'd never met a werewolf like this before," Steve said with a soft whuff of amusement. Tony ruffled his muff and grinned.

"You're amazing," he said. "Really, this is so...I don't know, beyond anything I could make, or conceive of..."

"No, Tony," Steve told him. "You conceive the fantastic, the impossible, just as much as I. It is as impressive as our moonshigh stones, our sacred den, and the strength of our wolf forms. It is just...different. But no less astounding."

Tony grinned helplessly at the praise, kissing Steve's cool, wet nose as Steve wagged his tail, the two of them settling in as the moonlight washed over them, casting stark, shining beauty over the walls as well as the wolf and his mate that lay within the den, at peace.


	21. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony bicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I can keep their conflicting ideals intact is the reason I love this AU a lot. Enjoy! uwu

Eventually, unfortunately, they both knew they had to go home, and so they padded out of the den and climbed up the moonshigh stones' hill, looking at the forest stretching out before them.

"Hey, Steve?" Tony asked. "Uh, this time...can I run with you?"

"I'd like that more than anything," Steve said as he approached the stones. "If you get tired, though, please let me know."

Tony nodded, walking beside him as they crossed the circle and slipped into the trees.

For a few minutes, they simply walked together in silence, Tony's hand firmly on Steve's flank, digging his fingers into his fur. 

Then Steve nosed him lightly, licking the small of his back, and Tony grinned. He began to pick up the pace, the snow crunching satisfyingly beneath his feet as he ran. 

The wind whipped in his face and snow puffed up around him, sparkling little silver clouds of snow that glittered in the moonlight, hanging iridescent in the air as Tony ran through them, dissipating them easily. Steve began to pick up pace beside him, yipping and growling with pleasure as Tony began to really run, leaping over snow drifts and keeping pace easily with his mate.

Steve leapt ahead and stood before Tony, wagging his tail as Tony ran right into him, laughing and burying his face into Steve's flank, his fur warm and soft to the touch, filling his nose with the cool, fresh scent of his mate, and the burning warmth beneath. 

"We're almost home, big fella," Tony promised. "C'mon, let's get going before they fuss, we've been out all night..."

Steve barked, licking his face and nosing him forward, giving him a minute to catch his breath before Tony kept running, a moment of triumph lighting him up as he realized he'd outrun Steve. That lasted for all of a minute before Steve barked, catching up to him in a single leap before huffing, amused. 

Tony glared at him and kept running, making his way through the woods as Steve lightly nuzzled at his back, licking at him and urging him onward. Tony smiled at feeling Steve so close, making sure he could keep up despite the amount of distance they'd covered.

"I'm fine!" Tony called, his voice echoing back to him in the dark forest. "I'll be fine, Steve! No need to fuss!"

Steve whined softly, but he kept pace beside Tony and didn't protest as they ran. Tony's heart pounded with exhiliration and excitement, a huge smile on his face. He had never felt more alive; his whole body felt light, hollowed out to be refilled with snow and sky. He leapt over a snow pile and laughed. In a fit of giddy delight, he scraped up some snow and tossed a snowball at Steve, striking him in the side.

Steve yipped, shocked, dancing around in a circle as he tried to see what had hit him. Tony laughed, almost doubled over in the snow. He didn't see Steve whuff, nor the way he swept his fluffy tail over the snowbank; he simply felt the wave of snow that hit him afterwards.

"You cheater!" Tony squealed, spitting snow out of his mouth and laughing, throwing it at Steve before shoving it right into his fur. Steve yelped, the two of them tumbling into the snow. Tony buried his face into Steve's warm muff, kissing it and grinning as Steve licked his cheek, wagging his tail. 

"Oh, it's not so fun being the one in the cold anymore, is it?" Tony teased. Steve whuffed and licked his face. Tony nuzzled Steve's neck and grinned, laying down in the snow beside his mate for a few minutes, the two of them catching their breath.

The snow began to fall on them, and Tony smiled, noticing how Steve threw a paw over him and tried to shelter him from the newly-falling snow. 

"It's okay, puppy," he promised. "We should be getting home anyway; we're almost there. Up you go, puppy."

Steve whined at him; Tony laughed and kissed his muzzle, getting up and waiting. He heard a heavy whining whuff, then Steve shaking the snow off his body. His mate stood beside him as Tony looked forward. He could practically smell home; it was something safe, something warm, something wonderful to go back to.

He ran for home, Steve beside him, and as he did, the reactor began to glow, bright and blue.

...

The two of them awoke the next morning, curled around one another in bed. Steve leaned down, nibbling lazily at Tony's neck.

"What now?" Tony asked, reaching up to stroke his hair. "We've got a month 'til Hammer gets here."

"Now? We prepare," Steve said. "I won't be caught off-guard this time. Coulson and I will make sure the pack is ready. I know you'll yap at me, but you—your job is to stay safe, Tony. You're my mate, my future, my _life_. I want to ensure your safety."

"Fine," Tony agreed. "Then let me make some stuff in the lab. Things to help you."

"No, Tony," Steve said, "this is between wolves."

"You think Hammer gives a shit?" Tony demanded. He hated watching Steve flinch, but he had no other choice. This was life or death, and he knew that. The trick was getting Steve to listen. 

"No, of course not," Tony said, lowering his voice. "He didn't before."

Tony considered it a minor miracle Steve hadn't snarled at him yet. That meant, however, that he had a chance at convincing him, and so Tony pressed on.

"Let me help you," Tony pleaded. "Steve, I'm not a wolf. Not like the pack, not like you. Technology is my playing field, and I'll use it in the best ways I can. That means helping my pack out," Tony said, his voice firm. 

Steve still looked like he was going to refuse. Tony hated to do it, but he had one more option left, and he was going to use it.

"If you won't keep yourself safe, I won't keep myself safe, either," Tony said. "And who knows? If I give myself a few weapons, maybe I could fight him long enough to win."

Steve stared at him for a long, slow minute. Tony didn't look away, but the despair and fear curling up in his eyes made him shudder.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, and Tony just had to take that as his best shot for the moment. 

He sighed and bit down on Steve's neck with a huff, contenting himself with the feel of his lover even as he thought of the best ways to win an argument over him.

...

Breakfast was quiet, everyone still a little worn out from moonshigh. That said, Tony was the most eager of them all to talk, chattering as he drank his coffee and ate his pancakes.

"Hey, puppy," he said, making Bruce jump and look up. "You up for some time in the lab? I need to start putting blueprints together, and I'd like some input on your part."

Bruce looked up at Thor, cocking his head. He nodded, stroking Bruce's hair and rubbing his fingers along the nape of his neck. "If you are needed, _svass,_ I would not protest."

Bruce nodded, relieved, and then turned to Tony. "Sure. I'll help where I can, but I'm not an engineer, Tony."

"Oh, I don't need an engineer," Tony said. "I need someone who knows wolves better than I do. You think you can help me with that?"

"Uh, sure," Bruce said.

"Tony—"

"You said we'd talk about it later," Tony said, turning and fixing Steve with a look. "I want to bring some things with me to the table when we do."

Steve sighed heavily and tore into his pancakes with strictly more force than necessary. Both packs looked at each other, confused; still, considering both men involved in...whatever this was didn't seem thrilled to be bringing it up, they left it for another time. 

After breakfast was over, Tony headed right down to the lab; Thor looked at Bruce, concerned, as they got up and Bruce went to follow him. 

"Are you certain you wish to get involved in between the two of them?" He asked. "I fear this is a rift between mates, and I would not wish you scolded by your alpha simply for aiding a friend."

"Well, Steve didn't stop me from going," Bruce said as they went for the lab doors. "So I mean, I figure he's as okay with it as he's gonna be. I'm sure he's scared for Tony or something's wrong...but that's why I'm going. So I can find out, and help."

"You are a good man," Thor said with a smile, kissing his forehead. "And a wonderful omega. Go see what can be done, Bruce. Perhaps I shall speak with Steven."

"All right! Let me know if he says anything important," Bruce said. Thor nodded, stroking his curls.

"Of course," he promised. "Mates do not keep secrets from one another."

Bruce was grinning ear to ear as he went downstairs, and Thor could feel himself doing it in kind as he went to see what could be done about the other alpha.


	22. Playfighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideological differences make for interesting reading, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with the silver thing. And drama. Everyone likes drama. Also, don't worry, there'll be more elaboration on all this later. Trust in me.

Bruce came down to Tony, listening to him mutter in frustration.

"Silver kills you—us—right?" He asked out of nowhere, making Bruce jump in surprise. It took him a second, but then he nodded, slow and careful, as if afraid of startling Tony. 

"I think so," he said, "but just if it's in large amounts. Small amounts, though, seem to disorientate wolves and cause them pain—in wolf form only, though. Plenty of wolves wear silver jewelry, because of their devotion to the moon, and it's seen as a sign of true power if you can continue to wear it in your wolf form; it means, uh, that your devotion to the goddess doesn't cause you pain."

"Well, that's a load of bunk, but all right. I can use that. Disorientating silver shrapnel wouldn't be such a bad idea...but it's very soft," Tony said with a frown. "Not quite so soft as gold, but..."

"So, what were you planning to do with it?" Bruce asked.

"Armor, at first; something to keep Steve safe and ward off Hammer. But if it'll cause him pain to wear it, I can't. I need it to be some kind of weapon, something they can use as wolves, because Steve might acquiesce to that faster than he would to me shooting Hammer with silver bullets," Tony said with a sigh.

"Is that why he was all growly this morning?" Bruce asked, tilting his head. Tony sighed again, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah," Tony said. "I was scared for him. I don't want him fighting Hammer on his own, without any kind of armor, or protection, or anything. I just—god, Bruce..." 

Tony smiled, but there was a hint of panic in it that tainted everything to the grin. 

"He's an idiot," Tony said. "A noble, wonderful, brave and beautiful idiot, but an idiot all the same. I'm _scared_ for him, Bruce. He'll follow the rules and Hammer _won't,_ and Steve will _die._ And...and I can't... _can't_ lose him."

"If he follows the old ways of combat," Bruce said, careful and considering, "and adheres to the challenge...he should win. Those are our ways. Surely—"

"I am sure as hell not trusting the life of _my mate_ to a fucking chunk of rock in the sky! No, hell no! He's going to have _my protection!_ I'm something that _actually exists!_ " Tony snapped, throwing his hands up.

"...The moon rises every night, Tony," Bruce said, amused. Tony huffed.

"You know what I mean," he said. "All that 'goddess' junk. Yeah, okay. That's all very nice, but it is _not_ going to save Steve from dying. His father obeyed the laws of a challenge, and Hammer killed him. And the rest of Steve's pack with him."

"I know," Bruce murmured. "I _know,_ Tony. You just want to protect him, and that's okay. But you can't let it become a conflict."

"How could it not? It's two opposing viewpoints and two different people. An argument—"

"Is not inevitable," Bruce cut in. "It's about finding the balance between those viewpoints and those people. And I don't think that's as hard as you're making it seem. Honestly, you're his mate; you have the highest chance of being listened to in this case. It's just about presenting your argument the right way. You want to keep him safe, right?"

"Right," Tony said.

"So let's find some ways to maybe do that," Bruce said. "If you show him what you showed me—that you're scared for him, that you don't want to lose him—he'll listen. It might make him grumble a bit, but he'll listen. He loves you."

Tony flinched at that. Bruce gave him a long, considering look.

"Have you told him that?" He asked. "That you love him?"

Tony folded his arm across his chest, pulling down blueprints for armor and pictures of wolf anatomy for reference. 

"Silver's a no go," he said with a frown, "more trouble than it's worth. We could try iron—something simple, I just need to stop him from getting his teeth into Steve's goddamned _neck—_ "

 _"Have you told him you loved him?"_ Bruce repeated, giving Tony a stern look. 

Tony sighed heavily and threw up his hands. 

"It's not that easy," he defended himself. "I mean, not at all. I would love to tell him, believe me. But..."

"But what?" Bruce said, his voice going softer, more concerned.

"But I've never told anyone that before, and with good reason," Tony replied. "It's not something I'm used to, or...or like. It makes me too vulnerable. I'm tired of being vulnerable, Bruce. It's how I got this," he said, tapping the arc reactor, "and honestly, right now with Hammer at his doorstep, the last thing that Steve needs is my vulnerability."

Bruce was quiet for a minute, considering.

"...You do realize," he said, "if you tell him you love him, you're making him stronger than you could possibly imagine. Tony, that's the only thing in the world he wants to hear right now—so long as you mean it."

"I..." Tony hesitated. 

"I must," he said. "I mean, I feel it. I just don't know how to put it into words."

"Most people don't," Bruce said gently. "Don't force it. That won't help anyone, least of all you and Steve. Remember that you're loved, though, Tony. Because Steve definitely loves you back. You aren't going to be hurt or rejected or forgotten this time. If you make yourself vulnerable to him, he'll protect you."

Tony was quiet, chewing thoughtfully on his lip for a minute as he looked at the computer.

"We'll see," was all he said. "Anyways, c'mere, I need some advice on these designs. I want something that can be activated without Hammer noticing..."

Bruce sighed, but came over to offer his advice anyway, knowing Tony wouldn't let up until he did. Besides, keeping him relaxed was about the best thing he could do for the moment—if the two of them were going to talk, Bruce would prefer it not descend into a shouting match.

...

Thor found Steve sitting outside on the porch, staring out at the forest. He allowed him a few moments of quiet contemplation before stepping forward, taking a seat beside him.

"Steven," he said. "Are you well? You and your mate seemed distressed this morning." 

"I...I suppose," Steve said, heaving a sigh. "I don't know, Thor. It's a complicated situation, to be honest."

"I am listening, should you wish to unravel it," Thor said, sitting down next to him. Steve nodded, throwing his hands up and sighing.

"Tony wants to make sure we have armor and weapons for when Hammer comes to challenge us, and when I tried to explain that wasn't our way...I think he did not take it as I intended," Steve said, heaving a sigh. "I think he thought I was being foolhardy, reckless, inconsiderate, what-have-you. He thinks I don't want to keep myself safe...so he said that he wouldn't, either." 

"He fears for you," Thor said. "It is natural. He is your mate, and he has never seen a challenge before. Of course he fears; how could he not?"

"Yes, but...I don't think violating the rules that have existed since before my father's fathers is the way to protect me! He doesn't understand that, Thor! He doesn't know what it's like to be wolf, and I can't—I can't explain it well enough, I'm trying—but nothing seems to be getting through to him," Steve said.

"You must understand him, first," Thor told him. "You cannot explain to him your desires, nor your side of the story, until you understand his. He is human, Steven; a human born in an era much different than the ones our traditions were fashioned in. If you cannot at least see his point of view, he will be blind to yours as well."

"I...I suppose," Steve said. "But...I'm afraid. To violate the rules, I mean. If I do such a thing, the goddess will not look favorably upon it, and if I lose the challenge..."

"Then we are all lost," Thor confirmed, "and the goddess knows that. I am certain she will overlook a few rules being broken over the loss of all that we are."

He looked up at the sky and chuckled. "Who knows? Perhaps she is as eager for change as our Anthony himself. Consider that, Steven; he came to us here and now for a reason. He is your mate for a reason, and this challenge occurs for a reason—as most things in life do. Anthony's ideas may not be the curse you think them. You simply have to see them from another point of view."

Steve was quiet for a long time, looking up at the pale blue expanse before him, considering. The moon shone up above, a hazy after-image in the light of the sun. 

"I suppose," he finally said. "Thank you, Thor. I will think upon it." 

He smiled, giving the other alpha a look. "Did Bruce put you up to this?"

"He suggested it," Thor said, "but I could tell you needed the companionship the moment I saw you. Fear not, Steven. You are not alone."

Steve nodded, settling back in on the porch. Thor didn't leave, instead sitting beside him as the two of them sank into their thoughts, quiet and at ease.

...

For the next week, little was said regarding Tony's ideas. He worked away at them in the lab in between outings with Steve, be they to the forest or in town. The pack went on as normal, and it was much appreciated by everyone. The idea of having a battle hanging over their heads for a month was unwelcome.

It was only halfway into the next week that Tony came up from the lab with grease on his cheek and blueprints beneath one arm. Under his other arm, he had a huge bag, bulging with iron; if he noticed no normal human could have hefted it all, he paid it no heed.

He entered the kitchen where the others were eating and set the bag down on the table before glancing up and giving them all a stern look.

"I made some prototype armor," he said by way of explanation. "Nothing major; just some skull covers and underbelly protection."

"It's...very well engineered," Coulson said, picking up one of the skull coverings and examining it. "But, Tony—"

"No, just—just hear me out, okay?" Tony interrupted. "Look, if Steve wants to challenge him wolf to wolf or whatever, fine. I can't fight him. But there's obviously some goddamned precedent to Hammer not just attacking the wolf he's challenging. I want the rest of you in some kind of armor. For the sake of the pack."

"Tony, I never said—" 

"Right," Tony said, cutting Steve off as he stood. "You never said anything. So we'll talk later. For now, I want the rest of you to try these on as soon as possible to make sure they fit. If we need to make re-arrangements, I will."

"Tony, are you _sure_ they should be wearing those? I still think—"

"Still think _what,_ that Hammer won't order the Asgardian pack to attack us? Because I'm pretty damn sure that's high up on his list of battle strategies, Steve," Tony snapped, whirling on him. "I'm not letting your— _our_ —pack die! Not for something as stupid as _tradition!"_

"Tony, tradition is _all I have left_!" Steve shouted.

"That's a _goddamned lie_ and _you know it!"_ Tony retorted. "Or...or you _don't._ And that's even _worse._ So let me enlighten you about a few things, Steve."

He got right in his mate's face, so close their noses were almost brushing. His eyes were blazing, and his hands were shaking.

"You have a whole pack," he said. "A pack that _needs_ you, _loves_ you, and wants you _safe_. You have your _mate;_ the mate you said you'd been waiting for since you were _born._ You have allies who support you, who want to help you. You have a clan; much as I hate to admit it, Howard needs you. You have a _family_. You have _me."_

Steve was quiet. Tony backed away.

"But if all you think you have left is tradition, you're probably going to be right in about two weeks' time," he said. 

Steve left the room without another word. Tony just threw his hands up.

"Okay, _fine,_ " he said. "Let him pitch a fit. Guys, please. Hammer did this last time; got himself a pack and killed everyone else involved. Please, for Steve's sake, wear this armor. For _my_ sake. You guys are my family. Please...just try it on."

Coulson hugged Tony tight, stroking his hair and rubbing his shaking shoulders.

"It's okay," he said gently. "You did the right thing, Tony."

"I didn't want him to be angry at me," Tony whispered into his suit jacket, his voice quavering and distraught. Coulson shushed him and kissed his hair.

"He'll understand. He loves you. Give him a few minutes to cool off, and he'll be just fine, I promise," Coulson said. "We'll go try the armor on. Why don't you go sit in the living room and wait for him to come back?"

Tony nodded, getting up and leaving without a word.

As the others tried on their armor, Tony sat on the couch and waited for Steve to come downstairs. 

He didn't. After a few minutes of that, Tony got worried. His natural curiosity coupled with his worry overcame his fear of continuing the argument, so he got up and went to check upstairs in their room.

"Steve?" He called. "Hey, Steve?"

There was no response, nor anyone in their room. 

Tony stared at the empty room for a long, slow, minute, unblinking and unflinching.

Then he got a jacket and went outside, sitting on the porch chairs and looking out at the forest, waiting. Wherever Steve was, he would come back. He wouldn't just leave.

As the hours started to wane and the sun began to sink, Tony believed that less and less.


	23. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes searching for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait-time, folks! I know I update quicker than this normally, but my nana died, and I had a lot of family in and out and funerals and so on. Hope you enjoy! This has some fluff in it, so~

Steve knew it was petty, but for awhile, he needed to simply run; to bolt through the forest and wind his way like a sunbeam through the trees, a swath of gold that shone in the afternoon sun. 

Before he realized it, he was back at the moonshigh stones. Steve whuffed, wagging his tail hesitantly.

"Please, goddess," he said, "I could...really use some aid."

The aura of strength around the stones softened into something more protective. Steve inclined his head in silent thanks, creeping through the stones and padding down the slope and across the lake, slipping into his den.

He wanted to bring Tony here more; to lie with him and keep him safe. He always wanted to keep him safe, but sometimes...well, sometimes he thought that the other man didn't seem to see that.

"I need advice," he said, tilting his head up to the moon. Its image was faint in the light of the waning sun, but it was there. 

"Please, my mate—Tony, I mean...I love him, I _do_ , but I've managed to make him angry, for one, and for two—goddess, I don't want to break our traditions! I mean it, truly. I want to keep my pack safe as the alphas who came before me did as well. But...Hammer's challenge won't be like that. I know that. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose your favor and lose the challenge...but I don't want to lose my pack, either. Or Tony's trust in me," Steve said.

Nothing came to him in reply; not that Steve had been expecting it, truthfully. No, he had to look within himself for his answers; to close his eyes and allow himself to meditate.

Steve did exactly that, curling up on the cool stone floor—a little colder, a little harder, at least without Tony there beside him—and closing his eyes.

For a long time—the sun slipped away completely and even in the dark, Tony waited outside in the bitter cold for him— though Steve didn't know how long, he waited for a reply.

Then, after hours of silence, a reply floated before him at the forefront of his mind.

_Trust him._

Steve sighed and tossed his head, still thoroughly confused. Still, if the goddess had given him this advice, it was not to be ignored.

"Thank you, mother," he said, bowing his head and tucking his tail for a moment in a show of respect. The moon shone brighter on his fur now; Steve blinked, shocked, before he realized night had fallen.

He left his den and sighed. He needed to get back home. He had probably made the others worry, and he had more than cooled off by now. He and Tony had to talk—though perhaps, Steve thought, noting the position of the moon in the sky, they could do that in the morning. It was rather late...

He set off for home quickly, vaulting over the snows and making his way towards the mansion. It took him a few short minutes, as if his speed was aided by something beyond him; Steve would've said a couple words of thanks had he not seen exactly why his speed was necessary.

Tony sat on the porch, his jacket far too thin and light for the weather that currently clamped around them, a freezing vice. His lips were blue and he shivered and shook, curled up stubbornly on the seat.

Steve didn't realize he was howling in despair and panic until he had made it to Tony, licking him and nuzzling him for warmth, and Tony tugged lightly on his muff and mumbled, "Not so loud, puppy..."

Steve shifted back, sobbing with panic as he carried Tony inside, not even thinking to let the pack know he was home. 

_Trust him,_ the moon had said, _trust him,_ and he had almost gotten him _killed._ Because he had decided to storm off mid-argument, Tony had sat outside all day and waited for him. 

Guilt unlike anything Steve had ever known swelled up inside him as he groaned, despondent, and kissed Tony's hair, bringing him upstairs and into their room. 

"It's not that cold," Tony said with a yawn. "Really, I'm fine. Wolfy senses and strength and all mean I'm not getting hypothermia any time soon, Steve."

"You're going to take a hot bath before bed," Steve demanded, "and I'm going to speak to Coulson, I don't understand, why would he—"'

"Because I told him to let me stay out there," Tony cut in. "I'm the alpha's mate. He might've been able to override me if I was just being stubborn...but none of us knew where you _were,_ Steve. We were _all_ worried. So Coulson knew he couldn't fight me on it, not if you were in danger."

"I was—I—I was talking to the moon, out in our den, the one from our date? You remember it, right?" Steve said, his words jumbled and frantic as he drew hot water.

"'Course I do," Tony said, punctuating his words with a yawn. "And see, here comes your first lesson of the modern world; cell phones, Steve. Always carry a cell phone."

"I've told you before, the forest is magic; it's a wolfswood, it's not going to get cell phone reception," Steve admonished him. "I did get some advice, at least."

"Then it was worth waiting," Tony replied, and Steve stopped, his hands frozen on the faucets.

For a second, he simply took in the reality, almost too good to be true, that Tony loved him. He didn't say it, but Steve knew; he could smell it in his scent, hear it in how he spoke, see it in how he smiled, feel it in how he touched him, taste it in their kisses. All his senses were full of Tony Stark, and he had never been happier.

Then he sighed, standing up and drawing the bath as he had promised, dumping in the bubbles Tony liked before going back out into their bedroom.

"She told me to 'trust him,'" Steve said. "And I'm pretty sure she meant you. So, uh, we'll talk in the morning, then. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Tony said with a wide grin. "Okay. I'm glad. Don't worry about me, all right? It was a bit of cold air. And I had my tablet, I got some work done."

"That's not it," Steve replied. "I shouldn't have been such a child about this. I'm sorry, Tony. Storming off is normally beneath me, but I didn't know what to do..."

"It's okay," Tony told him. "Really, I don't mind. I mean, I'm not angry at all, Steve. We have to meet halfway, right? So...'trust him' goes for me, too. I trust you. We'll work something out. And a bit of an argument won't kill either of us."

Steve exhaled, grinning with relief. He picked Tony up and brought him into the bathroom after that; the two of them kissed as Steve stripped him down, undoing his pants and dropping his boxers until eventually, he helped Tony into the tub, entirely naked. 

Tony appreciated it, but Steve wasn't done fussing; he washed his hair and soaped his shoulders, attentive and careful, and Tony didn't know how to say no, especially when it felt so good, so he let his mate fuss and fluster. 

He was scared, Tony knew, scared and guilty, and no amount of trying to get him to not blame himself for all this would work. With that decided and recognized, Tony settled on letting him fuss his anxiety and guilt out.

He did, however, draw the line somewhere after Steve got him out of the tub, bundled him up in a warm, fluffy, floor-length robe, and bustled him right into bed, before shifting into a wolf and climbing onto the bed with him.

"Steve, for Christ's sake, we have six blankets and a space heater," Tony said, throwing his hands up. "I'm going to be _fine."_

Steve whined and licked his face, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Tony sighed. No wonder the bed was huge. No normal bed could fit this much puppy on it.

"Okay, fine," he said. "Not all night, though. Quick kisses before bed."

Steve had to admit that was a fair trade, and so he covered Tony as much as was humanly possible in his fluff and fur, licking his face and chest gently, warming and soothing him until he shifted back mid-lick and ended up kissing Tony's neck. Steve rasped his teeth over his marking spot, querying.

"Go ahead, big fella," Tony promised, a small smile on his face as he stroked Steve's hair, "all is forgiven."

Steve whined in pleasure, biting down on the marking spot; Tony gasped as it filled him with a warmth that banished away the dying dregs of winter still lurking on his skin and in his bones. Steve licked the spot in a final show of apology before holding Tony so close to him that they might as well have been vacuum-sealed together. He pulled their six blankets up around him and called, "JARVIS, turn up the space heater please?"

 _"It is already on eighty degrees, Captain. At this rate, we shall turn Anthony into a roast,"_ he remarked. Steve blushed, making Tony laugh into his chest.

"Right," he mumbled. "Okay, sorry. We're good. If you get cold—"

"I won't," Tony said, amused. Steve huffed.

"If you get cold," he repeated, "don't worry. I'll be here to warm you up. I'm not going to leave you again, Tony. Not ever."

Tony nodded, letting Steve hold him close. He didn't tell him that those words would've been more than enough to warm him up, regardless; he figured the other man probably knew, from the way he kissed his forehead.


	24. Broker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brokering of deals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony and his trust issues.   
> Enjoy!

"Did I say we'd talk in the morning? I meant we'd talk after coffee," Tony said with a wide yawn as he sat up. Steve grunted, agreeing with a nod. 

"Right, after coffee," he said, quietly roasting beneath the covers. Tony looked at his expression and laughed.

 _"Told_ you we'd be warm," he promised, rolling over to rasp his teeth over the marking spot on Steve's neck. He moaned softly, threading his fingers through Tony's hair as his mate bit down.

"Okay, you win," he agreed, his toes curling with pleasure. "What do you want as a prize?"

"You," Tony breathed, a huge grin on his face as he nuzzled noses with Steve. He smiled in kind, hooking Tony's hips with his legs and pulling him down so he could hold him steady and mark his neck. Tony yipped, digging his fingers into Steve's shoulders.

"That's fine by me," he murmured, "I win too, it seems."

"Very cunning plan you got there, Steve," Tony agreed, rubbing against him. "Let's go get breakfast together, puppy. We can play later."

Steve grinned, giving his ear a nibble before helping Tony up. The two of them dressed as Tony grabbed a duffel bag full of blueprints.

"Those are...?" Steve asked as they started down the steps.

"Armor blueprints I want you to look over. You, you gotta be subtle, but the other pups are gonna wear armor. I want you to at least coat your claws in something," Tony said. "Please?"

"I'll take a look at the designs," Steve agreed. "We'll go from there."

"All right, fair enough," Tony agreed. "Morning, puppies and gents."

Bruce yawned into his coffee. Tony grinned, ruffling his hair. "Something keep you up all night, puppy?"

Bruce grumbled at him, a half-hearted growl that ended the second Thor entered and swept the smaller man up into his embrace.

"Good morning," Thor murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Bruce's. "You are well, _svass?"_

"Oh, look, a morning person," Clint said with a yawn, shuffling into the dining room and taking a fistful of bacon. "Kill him."

"Be nice," Bruce said mildly as Thor began to play with his curls, lightly rasping his fingers over his scalp. 

"When you're all caffeinated up and ready to go, I've got armor designs and claw covers for you all to look over," Tony said. "Everyone here?"

"Yes," Coulson said, the last one to arrive, laden with trays of breakfast. "Eat breakfast, first. Pack time for the day can be discussing Tony's designs and contributing, I think."

"I'm fine with that," Steve agreed, taking a cup of coffee.

Tony preened relentlessly through breakfast until the others finished, letting them get settled in the living room and sit down. He immediately pulled out his blueprints, laying them out on the floor. 

"So, my idea was, armor and claw coverings for all of you, 'cause you don't need to worry about violating challenge rules or whatever," Tony said. "But I don't want Steve to go unprotected either, which means that I had to design him something subtle—so I did."

He pulled out a blueprint from the bottom of the pile, placing it in front of everyone. 

"These are claw covers," he said, "but with a bit of, well, oomph. I had planned to fashion his in silver, I mean."

Steve raised an eyebrow; Tony waved it off. "I know, I know; hear me out, first. I was going to line the insides with some of your fur; y'know, to throw him off the scent of the silver. Bruce told me you guys can smell it. So, that way it won't bother you, and it'll really fuck up his day. Not that he doesn't totally deserve it, but yeah. You all right with that, Steve?"

_Trust him._

Silver _was_ the goddess' gift, after all. And it was she whom Steve had pleaded with for advice.

"...Make just one set to start," Steve said. "Just to try them out and make sure they won't cause me pain."

"You got it," Tony agreed. "That's the last thing I'm going for, honest!"

"I know, Tony," Steve said with a smile. "It's all right. We'll look it over. What were you planning to make the other armor out of?"

"A titanium-iron alloy I synthesized last year," Tony said. "I can make it pretty cheap, and building it won't take too long. I designed a chestplate and underbelly for it, along with a face mask. Should that be enough?"

"That's protecting the most vulnerable areas, yes," Steve agreed. "It's fine by me. There's no law against such a thing—there's never had to be. But with him..."

"Yeah, he's an ass like that," Tony agreed. "It's cool. I'll get them started today, then. Every prototype I gave you guys fit, right?"

"They did, yes," Coulson agreed. "You got our measurements from Bruce, I take it?"

"Mhm," Tony said, satisfied. "Puppy's pretty good at these things."

Bruce blushed, smiling hesitantly. Thor beamed, practically glowing with pride as he stroked his curls.

"Magnificent, truly," he murmured, "but then again, why am I surprised?"

Bruce grinned up at him, honest and free from hesitation. Thor kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, squeezing his hand lightly. 

"Thanks, Thor," he mumbled. "So, uh...anyone got ideas?"

"Nah, Tony's the engineer, not me," Darcy said with a yawn. "Anything we can pitch in to do for the big fight?"

"I'm afraid not," Steve said. "This is between him and I. But I can't trust that he won't bring others with him. And that's what I'm worried about." 

He looked around at everyone, sighing heavily; Tony's heart ached when he met their eyes. He had never seen Steve look so worn out or weary. 

"Please," he said, his voice quiet, "I know this is a lot to ask, and I know this isn't what any of you signed on for, but let me prepare you for a fight. Because I know that's what we'll  have on our hands. And if he wins, it's not just _us_ that loses—the entire concept of who we are, and what we are as wolf...it's gone. And...even then, that's not my main concern. I can't lose any of you. So...I need to make sure I don't."

"We'll train beside you, Steven," Sif agreed, "but I assure you, we have experience as well. You need not fear that we will be helpless."

"Good to know," Steve agreed, "but we'll definitely do some more training. We've got another week; Tony, will the armor be ready by then?" 

"Week and a half, and yeah," Tony agreed. "I can get it done."

"Then it's setted," Steve said, addressing the pack. "We will train and prepare, and I will keep you all safe. No matter what happens."

The group nodded, and Steve visibly relaxed.

"Right," he said, "so, then; Tony, you can go work in the lab. I'll see you for lunch."

"All right, all right. See you soon," Tony said, ruffling his hair before he left. "When you're done canoodling, puppy, come join me."

"A-all right," Bruce agreed, nuzzling into Thor's chest, his face red. Thor chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Ignore him, he is merely teasing," he said. "You may go when you are ready."

"All right...but a few more minutes with you, please?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Certainly," he agreed. "Then you must come up at some point and train, my love. I would not have you inexperienced and vulnerable on such a fearsome battlefield."

"All right," Bruce replied, squeezing his hand as he went downstairs after Tony. Thor watched him leave, worry gripping his heart.

His pack was gone, taken by another, his father lay injured, possibly dying, and he and his friends faced war. 

He still had Bruce, he knew. But the thought of losing him, on top of everything else, seized his heart with a fear unlike any he had ever known.

Thor grit his teeth and steeled himself. No; fear was of no use. Best to convert it, turn it into something useful.

 _Anger_ , yes. And a fierce, all-consuming fire that crackled within him, its flames roaring _defend_ and _protect._ He could use that. He _would_ use it, and he would wield it well, better than any sword or shield or hammer. For his pack, for his family...and for Bruce.

...

Bruce was fidgety the entire time he was working in the lab; they got the casts done and Tony eventually just gave him a look, putting his tablet down and sighing.

"Do you wanna go train up top, puppy?" He asked. 

Bruce nodded, fiddling with his glasses. "S-sorry. I want to...make sure he's okay. Is that all right?"

"Sure is. I get it, puppy. Make sure Steve's all right for me, too," Tony said. "I'm just gonna hammer out the first set of armor."

Bruce nodded, heading upstairs after murmuring, "Please be careful. I know you're worried, but...don't be. It's not because he doesn't trust you."

Tony put down his wrench and opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce was already gone. 

He threw his hands up and sighed. Damn it, he didn't like it when people could nail him so easily like that. 

It didn't bother him he couldn't be in the fight. Not at all. Not one bit.

And Steve hadn't noticed he hadn't made armor for himself, either.

Tony sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and kept working regardless. They needed him. At least, for now. Even if they didn't see it.


	25. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve wants one thing and Tony wants him to see sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, and given the gap in updates, I am so sorry. But the next chapter will be longer and I promise my updates will be quicker; I'm over my summer problem of 'forgetting what day it is' as college is in like a week. So!  
> I love when Tony and Steve squabble, I do. Lovingly of course, but still.

"Is he all right?" Steve asked, the first thing out of his mouth when Bruce came up. Bruce hedged, looking away. He could only confess to so much before Tony would find out and Steve would fuss him—then he'd have his alpha stressed out from worry and Tony angry at him for telling. 

"I, um," Bruce shook his head. "He's scared, I think. I mean, I think letting him know you're worried about him is good. And he didn't build any armor for himself. You should tell him."

"I noticed," Steve said with a frown, "but it's better that way. He's not ready to shift. If his heart hurts him when he shifts—I mean, he could _die,_ I don't want..."

"He can't stay on the edge of wolf forever," Coulson said, his voice quiet. "Forgive me, Steve, but you really ought to look into a safe way to transition him. We can't hide him in the attic every full moon, and he should be protected regardless of whether or not he's wolf. If he stays human and stays anywhere near the area, he's going to be attacked. He's vulnerable."

"Then he's leaving," Steve said firmly. "I'll send him to Malibu for the week."

"I'm sure you'll have tons of fun telling him that, Steve," Clint said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm sure he'll have tons of fun making you sleep on the couch until the moon falls out of the fucking sky."

"What would you have me _do,_ Clint? Leave him here in danger or ask him to shift and get himself _killed?_ " Steve snapped, turning on the others, his eyes blazing. "I don't have a lot of options here, and—and I'm doing the _best I can,_ okay? For everyone. For Tony. He's my _mate._ "

Everyone was quiet. Steve just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair with a weary sigh. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have gotten snarly. It's just, _Tony.._."

Bruce was shaking, hunched over and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice quavering with sheer terror, "I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologize, _svass_ ," Thor murmured, his voice gentle as he enfolded the smaller man into his arms. "It was necessary. You are at no fault."

"No, he's not," Steve said, watching as Bruce relaxed by degrees. "Thank you for telling me. This was something I needed to address, and I will speak with Tony shortly."

"Okay," Bruce said. "Don't get snarly at him. He's sad. Really sad. And he wants to know you love him. Even if he can't say it."

"All right," Steve agreed, giving Bruce a comforting nod and ruffling his hair. "I'll speak to him after dinner, then. How about we put ourselves to work, puppy?"

Bruce nodded, eager. It had him perking up a bit, and Thor was even able to let him go so he could practice shifting and being comfortable with his form until the sun set and the whole pack went in for dinner. 

The others felt a bit more relaxed after their hours of training—all save Steve, who came in for dinner like he was walking onto a battlefield right then and there. The look didn't change when Tony showed up, a smear of grease on his face, and didn't meet his eyes.

They got through dinner and pack time well enough, though if Steve noticed Tony wasn't cuddling like he normally did, instead leaning on him only occasionally in between fiddling with his tablet, he didn't speak of it. Their discussion was for another time, in private.

Steve managed to get through the two of them showering and climbing into bed before he blurted out, "I can't do this, Tony."

"Do. _..what,_ exactly?" Tony said, his voice sharpening before he could stop himself. "Ignore me when we're planning for the fight of our lives?"

"I'm not ignoring you," Steve said, his voice quiet and heavy. "God, Tony, I'm _scared_ for you. More scared than I've ever been in my _life._ "

Tony shook his head and gestured to his tablet.

"Well, then why didn't you _say_ anything, 'cause I didn't have any armor built for me, and you just—"

"I just didn't want you to _have_ any. Because you won't need it," Steve said. "I want you in Malibu when Hammer comes."

Tony stared at him like he'd sprouted wings. Steve swallowed, his stomach growing heavy and tight. "For your safety. You can't shift; if you do, you might die. You have no reason to be here—"

"I don't? Oh, so _you're_ not putting your life on the line? My mistake," Tony snapped.

"Tony, it's ritual, I'm going to be fine. It's not your conce—"

" _Not my concern?_ " Tony said, flaring up immediately. "You son of a _bitch_ , did you just tell me that you might _die_ and it isn't my goddamn _concern?_ "

"I—" Steve choked it down and shook his head. "Tony, wait—"

"No, _you_ wait!" Tony snapped, poking him in the chest. His fingers shook when he did; it was the only reason Steve didn't snap. 

"You—you...you've been here with me for a couple months now, and you've been...you've been my friend. Really. You've been a good guy for so long to me, and...and you don't use me for my money or offer me drinks or tell me to do anything I don't want to do. You're all snarly and overprotective, and you like to take care of me. I mean, really like it," Tony said. "I'm...I'm happy here. You're...you're...really...great."

He wanted to say it. More than anything, he wanted to tell the other man he loved him. But he couldn't. He was still scared. After all this, he was still scared.

"I'm glad you're my mate too," Steve said, keeping his voice gentle. "I want you to be safe, Tony. I don't trust Hammer not to go after you. You're going to be vulnerable, and I might not...I might not be able to protect you."

It killed Steve's alpha pride to say those words; Tony could see it in his eyes. He sighed and snuggled close, squeezing his hands.

"You're always enough for me, Steve," he murmured. "Seriously, I...I can't leave you. Not while you're in danger. I'll build myself some armor, some weapons. I'll be safe. For your sake, I'll stay safe...but I can't stay away from you. Okay?"

Steve was quiet for a few minutes, until he pulled Tony into the tightest hug he could muster without hurting the other man. Tony nuzzled into his touch and squeezed his hands, shaking. 

"Yeah, you're right," he finally admitted with a heavy sigh. "It was a dumb idea. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Yeah, big fella. I get it. But I will be. Promise. You have the pack, remember? They're gonna protect me, too. We'll all be fine," Tony told him. "Just trust me on this, okay? I can't leave you."

"I can't let you leave me, either," Steve admitted with a shy grin. "Is...is it okay? That I really don't know what I'd do with myself if you left?"

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "seeing as I don't have an answer to that question either."

Steve smiled, stroking his hair as Tony leaned down for a kiss. 

"Good," he said. "Well, brilliant as you are, let's not find one. I think...you're right, Tony. You can stay. We'll work something out, together. I trust you."

Tony beamed; Steve kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

"So, rest for me now, okay?" He asked, his voice soft and his smile warm. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep. We've got a big day waiting for us when we wake up."

Tony nodded, snuggling into Steve's embrace and letting his larger lover stroke him to sleep, his breathing slow and steady as they held onto one another, even in their sleep, and did not let go.


	26. The Beginning of Something Really Excellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the update gaps lately! I move into my dorms tomorrow and I'm really nervous and stuff and I've been super duper busy, my apologies! Hope you enjoy!  
> You know what I've noticed about this story? It's about half the chapters of Risorgere but almost over anyway. Part of that is because this is shorter, but it's also because I was putting a lot more into the chapters, as this was entirely finished before I put it up. That affected my update length a little, admittedly.

Tony waited in the morning just long enough for both he and Steve to kiss, marking one another before they both headed downstairs, Tony scarfing down breakfast before fleeing into the lab. No one protested, largely because they had their own affairs to rush through. 

The pack fought, and fought well; fear had spurred on their anger, their desire to protect and defend what was theirs. This was their life, their way, their pack, and nothing was taking it from them. Certainly not an imposter playing in his wolfskins.

At some point, they realized with muted recognition, it was an unspoken agreement that Thor's pack had become part of their pack. Steve and Thor both knew when they gathered for the challenge, both packs would gather at the moonshigh stones. They might have cared more about the momentous occasion had any of their people been left to write the history books.

As it was, the barriers were shifting, and they all knew it. Wolf was not what it once was, and that unspoken fact they had all ignored was creeping in closer and closer, like _they_ were the prey just this once.

It was not, like Clint and Natasha had once debated, that they were becoming more human. No, that wouldn't do quite enough justice to the change. They were just...moving forward. And, moving with Tony, though none of them realized it—not even Steve.

Still, part of the reason none of them had yet to realize the change that had arrived was because they had changed Tony, too. The truth was, it was all working out for the better; however, that was not an easy thing to see before all the clouds had been cleared and the moon shone bright again. 

While they were obscured and left in the darkness, they worked to claw their way up and out. Sitting on their haunches and waiting had never, would never be wolf; not for any of them. Steve didn't even protest when Tony came into their bedroom three days before the full moon and flopped down on the bed at four in the morning.

Finally, two days before the full moon would fall and the challenge would arrive, Tony came upstairs, his face grimly satisfied.

"They're done," he said. "Gonna need some help carrying it all up, though, if you don't mind."

The fact that they willingly went and took their own armor spoke volumes about the change, though for the moment, it was speaking a language none of them but Tony understood. The wolves accepted this with nary a whimper or snarl of dissent; the law of nature had always been to change and adapt to survival. For a longer time than any of them remembered, they had ruled as kings—there was no need to change.

Not anymore; not in this world, and not with this man challenging their ways. If the way had to change for its own protection, they were creatures of protection at heart. It was of no great consequence.

Coulson tried his on first; he was the beta, and it was his right. It fit him like a glove; hammered black steel with white enamel that covered his paws, his stomach, his back and his head. He tossed his head back in it and howled, testing its movement; when it flowed with him like a river, he grumbled, pleased.

He padded over to Tony and licked him, wagging his tail; Tony grinned and buried his face in his fur, stroking his muzzle and lightly rubbing the tips of his ears.

"Good, glad that fits," he said. "Clint, Nat, puppy; put 'em on."

The three of them acquiesced one at a time; Bruce first, Clint and Natasha helping him into the armor. Tony pressed a button on the side of it, pointing to it so Bruce could see.

"Okay, if you berserk out, someone activate that. He's got control of it now, right? Or at least Thor's there to act as a leash. It'll make the armor bigger so he can fit in it," Tony explained. "You got it, puppy?"

Bruce nodded, wagging his tail. Tony ruffled his muff and let him lick his face, nuzzling his neck. While Bruce fussed over Tony, Clint helped Natasha into her armor; she shifted and nudged at Clint, nosing him gently before turning to Tony for approval.

"Looks good, babe," Tony said. "Oh, and while I'm thinking of it, looking at Clint; you all help each other get into your armor, and I'll help whoever's last. Don't worry."

Clint nodded, letting Tony help him into his armor. He shifted, satisfied, and almost knocked Tony over with his pleased licks, whuffing and nuzzling him. Tony buried his face into Clint's muff and grinned, unable to stop himself as his pack offered him thanks, love, and comfort.

Tony helped it off of Phil first, his beta shifting back and then hugging him tight. 

"You did a wonderful job," Phil said, his voice warm. "I'm so proud of you, Tony. I'm sure Steve will be, too."

Tony just clung tight to Phil's suit and buried his face into the other man's neck. Phil knew why he didn't reply, and so he just stroked his hair, murmuring gently in his ear, "How about we help the others out?"

Getting the armor off of Clint, Bruce, and Natasha and then getting it on Thor's pack, as well as off again, took another good forty-five minutes. Tony's arms ached by the time he was done, but knowing they would all be safe and protected soothed the aches and pains as he stretched out, turning around to see Steve.

"Hey," he said, a huge grin lighting up his face as he regarded Steve like no one else existed. "Good to see you. Ready to try your claw covers on?"

The other wolves noticed Tony's look and grinned, sharing little smirks amongst one another.

"Sure," Steve replied back, his grin equally wide and sweet, his eyes shining like Tony was the only thing reflected in them.

Their grins only widened.

Tony kept his hand on Steve's face as the other man shifted, standing before them all; a proud, golden alpha, shining in the dim light. Tony beamed, kissing his muzzle.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Tony whispered, so soft that only Steve could hear him. "Paw out, puppy."

Steve held out his paw, and Tony slipped the claw cover on the wickedly sharp dark claws that gleamed in his hand, big as his thumb and twice as thick. 

Steve tested his paw on the ground hesitantly, clawing at the snow. His ears perked up and he wagged his tail, pleased. Tony kissed his nose one more time before asking, "Good, pup?"

Steve wagged his tail twice more. Tony took it as a yes.

"Fine, then," he agreed. "I'll make three more sets tonight. If you don't mind me staying up, Steve."

"I do," he said as he shifted back, "but we've got no choice, I'm afraid. Let's get going."

Tony nodded, moving to head inside. Before he did, Steve took his arm.

"W-wait," he asked, with a small, hesitant shy smile. "Mind if I stay in the lab with you, Tony?"

Tony turned back to look at him before giving him a broad grin.

"Sure," he said. "Always room for one more in there."

Steve leaned in for a kiss, and Tony smiled, meeting his embrace and letting the other man hold him steady as they both headed inside, arm in arm.

...

The next morning, Steve tucked Tony into bed for the day with stern orders to rest. The day that greeted them was the last day before the challenge; the night after this, the moon would be high and full in the sky, and Steve would meet Hammer in battle.

Tony refused to sleep without Steve; the other man sighed, but could not argue. He understood his mate's fear and hesitation, and he wished to do what he could to soothe it.

He was, however, unsure as to how the others had ended up in his bed as well.

It wasn't that it wasn't big enough, but the fact that somehow, his entire pack had wandered in to snuggle beside the two men confused Steve somewhat.

"You're not alone, Steve," Phil finally explained, ruffling his hair and yawning. "None of us are. That's the point. So...we're not going to leave you. Not until we have to."

Steve just nodded, unsure of what to say to so much love. He just hugged them all tight, letting his pack trade off on his embrace as they all fell in and out of sleep, safe and sound and together.

Tony grumbled vaguely in his sleep as the others gentled him, too; they were careful not to wake him, but they still kissed him and stroked him. Bruce crept in last, giving them all a shy smile. 

"Wanted to cuddle with Thor for a bit," he said by way of explanation. "I'm here now, though."

"They're welcome to come too," Steve said with a yawn, beckoning Bruce to come cuddle. He did so, snuggling in between Clint and Natasha before closing his eyes.

"They will," Bruce agreed, "but they've got some talking-out to do first, I think."

Steve nodded, stroking his omega's hair as the group was lulled back into sleep.

...

"You are frightened," Loki said as he nuzzled his brother. It was not a question. Thor sighed.

"A bit, certainly," he said. "For the sake of the pack. For father and mother's sake. And for Bruce's sake."

"You think he will stoop so low as to harm an omega?" Loki said, incredulous. Thor shrugged.

"Why not? He has before. I have little doubt that he will die if such a challenge goes awry. My only comfort, cold though it may be, is that I will die as well, should this come to pass," Thor said with a sigh. "I have gotten you all involved in something beyond us. I should have gone alone."

"Hey, we wanted to come," Darcy said firmly. "Don't start getting huffy now, Thor. We're all ready to do this. And...I'm not scared. Honest."

"I do not think those of our pack would harm our omega, though Hammer claims alpha right now," Thor said with a frown. "Regardless, we find ourselves in a situation I have never wished for any of our pack to be in. But I swear to you, I will lead you. As an alpha should."

"And is that what you'll become?" Loki asked, quiet. "Should we win, father will be in no condition to rule, regardless. Our pack will not simply need you for this coming battle, Thor. You must not be divided."

"If this is about Bruce—" 

Thor bristled, but Loki waved him off with a single hand, shaking his head.

"Hush, oaf. I do not mean your beloved," he said. "His family is our clan now. Your children will further the lineage and give us the clan we have yearned for since centuries before either of us were conceived. That's all very well and good, but it's not my concern."

Thor fell silent. Loki sighed.

"You must not be divided between your youth and your maturity. This is a fight you've craved since we were children, I know you. You enjoy the battles of life and death, the good versus evil that all the songs sing of," Loki said. "But if you cannot, will not, lead us off that battlefield and into something better, I cannot follow you."

Thor sighed, nuzzling his brother.

"My only protest is that you think so low of me, dear brother," he said with a small sigh. "I had no intention of letting this war, or any war, continue. I wish only to rebuild our home and live as we once did."

"But...we _can't,_ Thor," Darcy said, tilting her head. "He destroyed the moonshigh stones. It's...it's all gone."

"The wolfswood can be rebuilt," Thor said. "We will find a place, and—"

"That is ancient magic, Thor," Loki said quietly. "I don't know if we really can."

"We must!" Thor replied, his voice strong despite his shaking hands. "We must, we must...I cannot...and if we do not..."

"We will have to go on," Sif said. "We are still wolf without some magic rocks."

"But the goddess will not be pleased," Loki said with a sigh. "Ah, well. Should this occur, we will wait and see. If she truly wishes for us to have a new home, or rebuild our old one, we will have a sign."

Thor nodded, but he still looked pensive. Loki nuzzled him.

"Let it be, brother," he said. "We have this day to relax our minds before we must prepare our bodies. Let us use it wisely."

Thor sighed and nodded again, hanging his head in agreement before letting his pack surround him, silent comfort as he gathered up his strength to face the task before him, as any worthy alpha would.


	27. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my crappy update schedule due to college, there's porn next chapter, you're welcome. Enjoy. ^u^ I've settled in, so I'll try to stay more constant!

When Tony awoke later that evening, the whole pack had left, save for him and Steve, and he figured he knew why.

Steve was awake, regarding the moon above with silent, watchful eyes. When Tony stirred, he turned to him, and the look in his eyes made Tony shiver.

"You could die tomorrow," Steve said, his voice thick with fear.

"So could you," Tony replied without missing a beat. "You don't think I'm scared out of my mind at that thought, Steve?"

"No, I...I know," Steve said. "But...there's so much I haven't done with you. So much...so much we haven't said."

"Look, I know—I know I haven't said it, it—" Tony sucked in a breath and shook his head. "It's just hard for me, okay, to just, I don't know, deal with it. To come to terms with it. I...I do. I really do. You're...you're amazing. You're my _mate._ But I can't—I can't...I'm scared—"

"Tony, hush," Steve said, cupping his cheeks and bringing him close for a kiss. "Hush, enough. That's of no concern to me. You think I don't know? That I haven't scented it on you for the longest time?" 

Steve smiled as Tony blinked up at him. 

"It's okay," he promised. "I would love to hear it. But I'm not so afraid of losing tomorrow that I fear I never will. We will have the time, Tony. Promise."

Tony nodded, burying his face into Steve's neck. Steve stroked his hair and let him breathe in his scent for a long time, not speaking.

"But," he finally said, his face going slightly pink, "there were, err, other things. That I would have wanted to do with you. As...as mates."

"Like?" Tony asked, interested in the blush on his face. The thought of making love to Steve didn't feel like it did with anyone else. He'd never felt less forced, or more in control. Certainly, he'd never been more happy, or eager.

"Um, like...dates. I would have loved to visit that restaurant again," Steve said with a smile. "And I would have loved to meet your friends before all this."

"They know I'm fine," Tony said. "Just, not that I'm furry."

Steve laughed and hugged him, ruffling his hair. "Not the point, Tony. They're the closest thing you have to family besides us. I'm excited to meet them sometime soon."

"You won't be once they give you the whole nine yards of the 'if you ever hurt him I will throw you into a jet engine and erase all records of your existence' tag-team speech. They're a terrifying combo, really," Tony said with a laugh. "I told Rhodey he should ask Pep out and he threatened to push me out an airlock."

"I'll get a nice tux for the wedding," Steve said, trying not to smile. Tony laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah, I mean...I know I'll be back. I'm not scared. But I hope they're not worried about me," he said. "I'd feel terrible."

"Your father does not know. They don't either," Steve said. "I told Howard to watch out for Justin Hammer. If he put the pieces together beyond that, I certainly didn't help him."

"He either was too drunk to do it, or didn't care even if he did," Tony murmured with a sigh. Steve held him close.

"Don't think about him," he said. "Don't even think about your friends. This is about us, Tony."

"Oh, it is? Something else you want us to do, Steve?" Tony said, deliberately emphasizing the word to watch Steve squirm. He would feel bad later.

"I...maybe," Steve said. "Before we do, though, we need to shower."

"What? Why?" Tony asked, cocking his head. Steve smiled.

"Well, for one, you didn't last night. For two..." 

Steve blushed.

"Um," he said. "If...if we do this...then I want you clean. I want to mark you all over again, fresh and new, so that when I go to challenge him, your scent is still on me. I won't lose if I know you're there."

Tony was silent, simply clinging to Steve for a minute, breathing the other man in and wondering in a fit of horrible contemplation how he would ever survive losing him.

He wouldn't, Tony knew. But he wouldn't have to, either.

Still, this was the kind of comfort he could really use. From the way Steve regarded him, both worshipful and intense, he could assume the other man felt the same.

"You're not...not nervous?" Steve asked. Tony grinned, looking away with a blush.

"Er, only if...you don't mind about...other stuff," he said. "I mean—"

"They don't matter," Steve said, cutting him off shortly. "Nothing else matters. No one else matters. They never mattered to you, and so they do not matter to me. Do not sell yourself short, Tony. You were always meant to be my mated. It's you I want."

Tony swallowed, his throat tight with emotion.

"Right, big fella," he said. "And...and that's why I'm not nervous. 'Cause...I mean, it's you I want. You're what matters."

Steve beamed, relaxing as he embraced Tony, giving his nose a sweet little kiss.

"Go shower," he said gently. "May I...may I say it? Even if you're still frightened?"

"I...I don't deserve it," Tony murmured. "I can't..."

"Yes, you do," Steve said, his voice firm. "The words are within you, Tony. I can feel them, I can smell them, I know they are there. I'm not worried you don't love me. I love you, Tony. I  know you feel the same."

Tony wiped tears away without even realizing until his hand came away wet. Steve took it in his own and kissed it.

"Go shower," he repeated. "I love you."

"Me too," Tony managed to blurt out, before he turned tail and bolted for the shower, slamming the door shut.

Steve watched the white door for a few minutes before he sighed and shook his head. He didn't mind the wait. What he did mind was the hurt Tony was putting himself through.

He would handle it. Lovemaking would settle this. It would affirm their bond and give Tony a feeling like no other—a feeling he didn't even know he was missing.

Steve smiled a bit at the thought as he sat on the bed, waiting for his turn to shower before they could begin.

...

Tony leaned against the shower door and sighed, letting the water pound at his back as he scrubbed at his shoulders. 

He'd never felt obligated to do well in bed before. His reputation preceded him, and besides, he was usually too drunk to do much but be used when he did get convinced to go to bed. He had never wanted to enjoy it so much...and that was half the damn problem, really.

Steve was a bronze god. That was nothing new. Tony had seen that the moment they'd met. But now he had to match up to that, and do it well. He was his mate; the poor guy was stuck with him forever. No way he'd want that if Tony wasn't a good fuck.

Tony swallowed, washing his hair and waiting for it to sink in before soaping it away. Right. This was a forever thing. What about kinky wolf shit? Like, things he didn't know about? Steve better explain. 

Even if he did, though, there was still one huge problem—bigger than his fears about performance, bigger than the pack concerns...

He couldn't say it. 

He was so scared to say it. To force it from his mouth would hurt him beyond reckoning. He didn't want to saddle Steve with his love. It would choke him, hurt him, tear him apart. Tony's love was a poisonous thing, and the other man was too good to be ruined by it.

Tony shivered, cold despite the hot water pounding at his back. 

He wouldn't. Not yet. He wouldn't let it weigh Steve down in battle. If he died because he was worried about him...

Tony shuddered, tossed the thought from his head, and scrubbed himself down quickly, soaping himself up before purging himself as best he could.

...

When Tony returned, Steve had changed the sheets and blankets and was waiting for him patiently. 

"Cleaner this way," Steve said. "Plus, the other sheets smelled like the rest of the pack. I'm going to go shower quickly."

"I...I'll be ready for you," Tony said. "When you come back."

Steve watched him for a second. Then he grinned.

"Good," he replied. "I won't bring a towel, then."

"Better not," Tony managed to joke with a smile as Steve went into the bathroom to shower.


	28. Last Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally every porn piece I write, and maybe will ever write, is just one long apology for AatA's cockblock saga.  
> More werewuff stuff! Because why not, everyone likes soulbonds, right? Right? I mean you must, you're reading this.  
> Enjoy. ^u^

Steve sighed, leaning his head against the wall as water ran over him, embracing every contour of his body as it washed him clean.

No, no, no. This was all wrong. What if he messed up? It wasn't like he had any experience in the matter, for one, and...and Tony, god, Tony was _gorgeous_. Tony was a rough-hewn, vulnerable beauty, and he only wished to preserve that, to not corrupt his mate's glory. 

But what if he did? What if his clumsiness got the better of him? Or, god forbid...

Steve kept washing, fighting back a shudder.

 _Wolf_. Oh, the wolf in him had been yearning to mate Tony since they had met. He had managed to stifle it, ignore it, and suppress it for as long as he possibly could. But now that he knew Tony was out there, yearning and eager for him...

The wolf within him growled in utmost pleasure. Steve was not as on board.

What if he hurt Tony? What if he _scared him?_ If Tony's last memories of his lover were of being terrified of what he was, Steve would never forgive himself. He didn't know how the wolf within him would react, or what it would want from Tony. 

He wanted to mate him. That, he knew. He wanted to lie with him, and kiss his face and bite his neck and spill their essence together, slick and hot and wet with each other until neither of them knew where the other started and they began. He wanted Tony lying beneath him in abject bliss, his entire world focused on the pleasure he was receiving from his mate's cock. 

Steve felt a deep rumble of satisfaction from within him and ran a hand through his hair, scrubbing it clean.

Right. Tony, Tony, Tony. His perfect, wonderful, powerful, brave Tony. He would trust his wolf. He knew better than to doubt.

But...Tony doubted.

Not that Steve blamed him, certainly. Doubt was poisonous to men like Tony; beautiful, proud men who had been tormented beyond what Steve could even imagine by abuse and self-hatred. His heart burned with fury about the way Tony had been treated, righteous rage spilling over the brim of his body and making him clench his fists, unable to contain or tamp it down. 

But he could not do much now. He could not go back in time and be with him, to have been his constant companion all through childhood, to have served and protected him as he did now. It was not in the power of either of them to fix it that way, to make sure it had never existed.

Steve could heal it. This was true. He _needed_ to; _that_ was so obvious he hadn't even thought to remark upon its truth. He had to protect Tony now, to fix the broken man before him, consumed with doubt and fear.

Mating him, then. God, giving him the bond, beyond what either of them had ever experienced, beyond Tony's dreams...

Would it help?

Steve looked up at the water running down his face, wincing at the heat as the water obscured his vision.

No, maybe not. At least, not entirely; not in the way Tony needed. It would not be a complete fix. 

But it would be a start. And, more than that, it would unite him.

 _Trust him,_ the goddess had whispered, and Steve did. 

He had to trust himself, too. Because he knew Tony did.

Steve finished washing up, and turned off the water before making his way out of the shower. He threw a towel around his shoulders, idly rubbing at his hair and drying it off. He was quick; a simple, fast rubdown so he wouldn't go to Tony dripping wet and ruining their clean silk sheets.

Steve brushed his teeth, washed out his mouth, and inhaled slowly. Leaving in the middle of the heat of the moment had torn away the alpha confidence swelling within him. Now he was just an awkward virgin, shy about his lover and fearful of failure, and he knew it.

But...trust. Right. Trust Tony to be okay with him. And trust himself not to screw up.

Steve wiped himself off one more time before he held his head high, opened the door, and went out to meet his lover.

He was not disappointed.

Tony regarded him from the bed, wide-eyed and pupils blown with desire. Steve swallowed, keeping his eyes firmly above Tony's shoulders. He had to clarify a few things before  the two of them...the two of them, well...

"I don't want you to be scared," Steve said. "Truthfully, though...I've never mated. I don't...know how I'm going to react to such a thing. It will be amazing, I am certain. You're the mate I waited for my entire life. But, uh...the wolf...and...well, I really don't...know what I'm doing."

Tony watched him for a minute before he smiled. The smile Steve was rewarded with had no fear or pain in it; Steve beamed, relieved. 

"You're such a dork," Tony said, shaking his head and laughing. "Come here."

Steve crossed the room to meet him, covering Tony's body with his own as they embraced, pressing a kiss into his lover's hair.

"I'm not scared of you," Tony promised. "Really, honest. I'm happy with you, Steve. There's no one else I want. I'm not scared of someone who I know I can trust. That's sort of the exact _opposite_ thing of being scared of someone, right?"

"Yeah," Steve said with a small smile. "Sorry, Tony. I suppose _I'm_ just scared."

"Don't be," Tony said, shaking his head and nuzzling Steve's neck. "I don't bite. Besides, I want this. You can't do anything to change that."

Steve nodded. For a few, he sat there, simply drinking in Tony's words, contemplative. As he thought, he stroked Tony's back and shoulders, acquainting himself with his body.

"Thank you," he finally said. "I needed that."

Tony tilted his head back, exposing his neck. The silent permission was all Steve needed; he shifted their positions in a single fluid pounce so Tony was pinned to the bed, Steve's hips holding him firmly in place. Tony grinned, rutting his erection into Steve's thighs from where he lay, teasing.

Steve growled, and the few fears that remained within him were banished when all it did was make Tony whimper and moan in bliss.

"C'mon, puppy," Tony goaded, "you've got your mate naked beneath you. Surely even a virgin like you, pure as the driven snow, knows what to do with that?"

Steve growled again, pupils blown and pulse racing. He held Tony's shoulder down with one broad hand, lifting up his hips to move down Tony's body.

He started with his face. A few soft kisses to both his cheeks and his forehead before he licked lightly at Tony's lips and growled, this time softer and more inviting. Tony nodded, opening his mouth without another moment's hesitation, allowing Steve to slip his tongue in.

Tony moaned into the kiss as Steve's tongue lapped at the insides of his mouth, his tongue massaging Tony's own before he thrust it down his throat. Tony clung to him, a pleased sigh passing between their lips when Steve nibbled lightly at the swollen lower lip Tony presented to him.

"Beautiful," Steve whispered as he pulled away. "You're a damn miracle, Tony."

Tony grinned, stroking Steve's hair as his lover licked at his neck. He didn't bite his normal marking spot; not yet. Later, at the peak of their lovemaking. Steve shivered at the thought, rasping his tongue over Tony's Adam's apple as the other man groaned.

"Don't you want me to...to, like..." Tony trailed off as Steve kissed across his collarbone, shushing him.

"I want to be the one to give you pleasure, Tony," Steve said. "I don't think you've ever had that. And truthfully, it's the least you deserve."

Tony knew protesting wouldn't get him any farther, and besides...it felt good to hear Steve say that. He snuggled into the other man's embrace as Steve began to kiss at his chest, licking at his nipples and nibbling around the surface of the reactor.

"May I kiss it?" Steve asked, looking up at Tony. He smiled, stroked Steve's hair, and nodded, taking one of Steve's hands in his own as the other man leaned down to kiss it.

The reactor was warm and vibrated ever-so-slightly beneath Steve's touch as he kissed it. He was gentle, careful, kissing lightly around the rim before licking the center, dragging his tongue across the warmth as Tony moaned, curling his toes and clinging tight to Steve.

"It's beautiful," Steve promised, "honest to god, Tony. You're beautiful. I'm so proud. And so grateful that this saved you."

He traced the rim of the reactor and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved him."

Tony grinned, shaking his head in amusement as Steve popped back up long enough to give him a kiss before moving down to his stomach.

A thought occurred to Tony with Steve so close to his cock. He asked, hesitant, "Uh, Steve...if you want to give me pleasure, like, I mean—"

"All of it," Steve said firmly, "in every way."

"Right," Tony said, trying not to sigh. "Might be a tiny snag in your plans. Do you know how to, like..."

"I asked Clint," Steve said. "He was good enough to buy what we needed. It's in the nightstand. Other than that...I think I know where to put my cock, Tony."

Tony blushed and laughed, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd hear something as filthy as cock cross your lips. First time for everything."

"That's what this is all about," Steve reminded him as he rifled through the dresser. "This is my first time with you. Our first time together. And...our first bonding."

Tony tensed at that. Steve flinched, scenting him for panic. He didn't smell anything, but he could see the inner turmoil churning in Tony's gut. It didn't seem to be entirely negative—just confusing for the other man. 

"I'll explain as we go," Steve promised, stroking his sides as he kissed his way down to Tony's hips.

"No, no, you'll forget how to talk if I do this right," Tony said, his breath hitching as Steve kissed his hips, kissing a circle around his throbbing erection before moving down to his thighs. "T-tell me now."

"We were always mates, and our markings have occurred daily, as they should. None of this has gone amiss," Steve said, massaging the backs of Tony's thighs as he lifted them up, kissing at the soft inner skin and making his smaller lover gasp and whine. He licked the skin, long rasps of his tongue that had Tony moaning, his entire body quivering at the touch.

"But there is one more thing I have to do," Steve explained, lifting up his feet and hooking his legs over his shoulders so he could turn and kiss his ankles, rubbing the soles of his feet as he did. "When we...when we, err, make love...I need to bond you. It solidifies our connection, and goes even deeper than the marking. Markings fade, but this persists forever. Even, if the myths are right, after we are gone and wander the Nightforests."

"That is a hell of a name for a band," Tony remarked, making Steve start to laugh as he kissed his shins and spread his legs wider on the bed, settling in between them. "So, does it change anything?"

"Nothing major," Steve replied. "You won't shift, hopefully. In fact, this should calm you. It's meant to complete the two of us...fill a hole we didn't even realize we had. If we realized what we lacked, I think we'd go crazy."

"Likely," Tony agreed, burying a hand in Steve's hair as he sniffed lightly at his neck before kissing around his collarbone. "I mean, god, the thought of being separated from you now would kill me."

Steve whined at the very idea; Tony grinned and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, puppy," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. But do you mind not making me wait anymore? I might not be leaving, but I'm getting impatient."

Steve growled, nuzzling playfully at his neck and reaching up to nip his earlobe.

"Needy, whimpering little thing," he teased. "Should I make you beg some more?"

"Christ—" Tony managed to choke out before he blushed, looking away. Steve grinned, rubbing his erection between Tony's thighs, reminding him of the cock that awaited him if he behaved. Tony's hands gripped Steve's back as his face continued to burn.

"...You're a devious son of a bitch when you wanna be," Tony said, his voice warm with affection despite that. "Fine. I'll beg for my treat. But it better be good."

"The best I can give," Steve said, his voice a low, rough growl that made Tony's cock jump, growing wet at the tip. "So tell me what you want, Tony. I'll give you exactly what you desire."

Tony inhaled, a slow, shaky breath, before moving his hand down to squeeze Steve's ass, light and gentle. Steve blushed a bit, but he didn't drop his gaze from Tony's.

"I, ah...I want," Tony began, stuttering and trailing away as he shook his head. "God damn it, I want..."

He closed his eyes and took a second before he mumbled, "I want, I mean, I want you. I want you to fuck me, really slow and gentle and easy. I want...I wanna be treated like a princess. I mean, I want you to cuddle me and kiss me and tell me how good I am...and I want to, uh, s-suck you off. I want you to come down my throat, too..."

Steve was shaking, his pupils blown wide open as he regarded Tony with a sharp, savage hunger.

"Right," he rasped. "Anything else, my dove?"

"I, uh...h-hey, why not...like, uh...could you...oh, god, I wanna be bonded _now,_ " Tony groaned, something bursting to life within him as he clung to the pillows. "God, I don't even know what it _is_ , but I know I _want it_ , I wanna—"

"Ssh, ssh," Steve soothed him, stroking his hair. "It's all right. You've done so well. You more than deserve a treat, Tony."

Tony relaxed, looking up at him. Steve smiled, shifting their positions so Tony was sprawled out on his lap, his legs spread.

"You want to suck me off, sweetheart?" Steve asked. "That's all right. Better than all right, in fact. I'd love it, especially if it makes you happy. Go on, Tony. Be a good boy and suck my cock."

Tony whimpered, giving him a blissful grin before peppering quick kisses down Steve's gorgeous stomach and abs, eager to get to the real prize that lay red and hot before him.

Tony swallowed Steve's cock in one go, taking the whole thing into his mouth. Steve jumped, yelping with shock; he'd never felt something so warm engulf him, and it felt _amazing._

Tony grinned up at him before giving his alpha plenty of short, sweet sucks; little eager ones that left him making wet suckling noises that drove Steve as crazy as the actual feel of Tony's wet mouth and tiny pink tongue lapping desperately at his cock.

"Good boy," Steve managed to rasp, stroking Tony's hair. "Good...good boy. Very good."

If Tony could've wagged his tail, he would've. Since neither of them thought shifting would be a particularly good idea, he settled for beaming around Steve's cock, letting pre-come drip down his lips.

"God," Steve said, his voice warm and affectionate. "You're so beautiful."

Tony hummed in thanks before going back to his treat. He licked and sucked, kissing the tip and sucking hard at it, nursing with greedy abandon at the pre-come he was treated to when he did. 

"God," Tony said, curious to see how hard he could get Steve to blush, "you know how sloppy you are, baby? I've never seen anyone with this much come, let alone pre-come."

Steve's entire face was bright red, and he looked away, mumbling incoherent, shy little explanations. Tony grinned, lapping at the underside of his cock. Give him a minute, he'd get an answer.

"Wolf...wolf genes," Steve mumbled. "I mean, I think. Considering the rate Phil washes the sheets..."

Tony grinned, shaking his head and swallowing Steve's cock one more time, contenting himself with the feel of an enormous, throbbing dick in his mouth. It hung full and heavy in him, its warmth burning him up from the inside out. His alpha's scent was enough to leave his own cock leaking and throbbing, bright red from neglect. He stroked it once idly to soothe the burn of arousal before turning back to Steve.

Tony continued to take him, toying with his cock and licking it up and down, letting it bob and fall back on his tongue as it pulsed out little dribbles of pre-come every so often, until Steve finally pulled him back up to meet his lips for a thorough kiss. 

The other man's tongue dominated his throat entirely, his hips rutting madly against Tony's own in a rhythmic haze of desire that had them both shaking and groaning into each other's mouths as Steve drank up his arousal and lapped at the inside of Tony's mouth, tasting his own scent and Tony's own on his tongue.

"Close?" Tony asked as they broke away. "Oh, god, we can do this more than once, right? C'mon, wolfy stamina. I want you to come down my throat and in my ass and—"

"I'm going to take you until you've forgotten anyone else's name but my own," Steve growled in his ear, and Tony felt some self-restraint within him snap. "And if I do it long enough, I promise you, the only thing you'll ever remember feeling is my cock inside you."

"I don't know who taught you to talk like that," Tony said, his voice breaking, "but I'm going to kiss them."

Steve laughed, kissing Tony slow and easy before pulling away.

"No one did," he murmured. "You inspire that in me, Tony. All this desire and need is because of you."

Tony unceremoniously whimpered, clinging to Steve and nuzzling him as the weight of his love threatened to break him.

"Right," he said. "R-right. I...I feel the same way. Like...like that's all I want. Because of you, Steve."

Steve grinned, giving his shoulder a soft kiss before spreading his legs wide again and allowing Tony to sink his mouth back down onto his alpha's cock with a groan of relieved delight.

It didn't take much longer; a few short, hard sucks, and Steve was growling, snarling and groaning Tony's name as his hips arched up and he came down Tony's throat.

Tony gulped desperately at the hot spurts of come suddenly gushing over his tongue and straight down his throat; if he'd been less experienced, he probably would've gagged from the sheer unexpected volume. Thankfully, the other times he'd been with guys had been worth something; he was allowed to enjoy his alpha's come, being able to swallow properly and drink it all in.

Steve fell back, panting, and pulled Tony up to cuddle him, smiling at the sight of come dripping like ropes of pearls past Tony's lips.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Oh, god. You're so beautiful."

"Much appreciated, gorgeous," Tony said with a grin. "You're not too bad yourself."

Steve grinned and gave him a kiss, letting Tony taste a little more of him before Steve reached between them and began to stroke his cock.

Tony whined, concern on his face; Steve smiled and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay," he said. "I'd like to touch you when we're cuddled together like this. And besides...I want to taste you, too."

Tony knew he was in no position to argue, considering he'd just spent the past twenty minutes tasting Steve. Besides, his cock was throbbing, absolutely more than eager for Steve's touch.

He arched up into it as they cuddled, Steve's knuckles grazing over his tummy as he clung to his larger, broader lover, his free hand holding Tony close as his other hand stroked at his cock, lightly tugging his shaft and thumbing his tip.

Tony whimpered and moaned the whole way through it, little desperate yips of Steve's name until he emptied himself into his lover's hand with a long, drawn-out cry of his name, strangled and desperate.

Steve licked his hand clean in full sight of Tony; the sight of his lover's tongue so thoroughly enjoying his come made Tony groan, his cock already trying to stir again. 

Steve nuzzled him, holding him close and allowing him a few minutes to breathe easy and re-orientate himself. Tony snuggled into his touch and smiled, eager.

"So, puppy," he murmured in his ear, "ready for the main event?"

"As soon as you are," Steve said, looking up at him. 

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and put it over his cock, letting him feel his already-hardening erection. If this was some kinky wolf thing, Tony loved it.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Steve's rough, blissful growl was a good enough answer, he figured.

He felt his lover rubbing against him, and Tony tilted his head back, letting him nibble lightly at his neck as their cocks rubbed together. He preened a bit, feeling the thick length of Steve's cock; his lover chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Oh, Tony, you should be proud of yourself for a lot of things," Steve told him, "like your beauty and your wit and your grace and your brilliant mind...but I don't think your ability to take my penis inside you is...really a quality you want to trumpet."

"Spoken like a man who's never had an enormous cock up his ass," Tony remarked.

That earned him a light swat to his bottom. He could tell Steve was grinning, though, and so Tony grinned in return despite the sting of flushed skin. 

"Speaking of," he suddenly added, "when are you going to be inside me?" Tony wriggled against him a little, rocking back against his hardness. 

"Don't you want to claim me?" he demanded. Steve whimpered, a sudden flush appearing on his cheeks. Tony could feel his penis hardening against him. He grinned, more aware than ever of what his words could do to Steve.

"Don't you want to take me, then? Have me? Mark me as yours so that everyone in the pack knows I belong to you? C'mon, Steve," Tony said, his breathing soft and heavy as he gripped his shoulders. "Bond me, for god's sake. I want your scent, and I want your cock, and I want _you."_

Steve's face was red, and he was grinning, shaking his head.

"T-Tony..." he looked away, laughing. "You're awfully chatty..."

"Oh, for god's sake," Tony rolled his eyes and began to rock against Steve's hips, appreciating the soft growl he got in return. "Steve, we both know that's not the real issue here. The real issue is, 'when are you going to put your stupidly huge penis in me and fuck me until the only thing I can remember is your name?'"

Steve growled, low and deep in his throat; Tony grinned, feeling the way the other man pressed against him, digging his fingers into his shoulders as he nipped at his neck. 

"Say please," he said, his voice warm with amusement as he breathed over Tony's marking spot. Tony wriggled and blushed, trying in vain to rut up against Steve. Steve just held him steady with a smile.

"You son of a bitch," Tony said, exhaling with a groan. "Fine, Steve. Pretty please fuck me. Happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been," Steve said, silencing any further complaints from Tony as he buried his face into the other man's neck and kissed him.

Tony found himself settled onto Steve's lap in such a way that Steve could reach and tease at his entrance, and as he whined with anticipation as he heard Steve fumbling for the lube with his free hand. 

The tube was opened, and Tony heard the soft wet sounds of the thick liquid hitting Steve's palm and dripping over his fingers. His cock was already beginning to throb in anticipation.

Steve's fingers, wet and slippery with lube, pressed against his entrance—not hard, simply questioning. Tony gave him a look.

"You honestly think at this stage I'm going to tell you 'Oh, no, no don't fuck me Steve, I'm done for the night?' Are you _joking?_ " Tony said. Steve blushed and grumbled.

"It's _lovemaking_ ," he said, starting up their well-worn argument again, and Tony couldn't help but grin as Steve added, "and I'm not, I'm just concerned!"

"Be a little more concerned about having sex with me, thanks," Tony said, leaning his head on Steve's chest. Steve huffed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and Tony could feel his fingers slipping in. 

He loved the feeling of Steve's fingers inside him; they were warm and thick and made him quiver when Steve began to search, rubbing right up against his prostate, the tips of his fingers strong and firm when they rubbed the little bundle of nerves. 

Tony whimpered and sobbed, bucking back up against his fingers and nuzzling Steve's neck. It felt amazing to have his alpha touching him, eager to take him and claim him. His entire body craved Steve's touch, every part of him reaching out to be filled and claimed by the other man, his alpha.

Despite the desire Tony could see rough-hewn on his face, Steve was gentle and loving with his strokes, and stopped to let Tony adjust whenever the pressure and ache got too much. After a good few minutes of prep, Steve pressed a third finger in, experimental.

"Feels okay?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"God, yeah," he said. "You're good, Steve. You're so good. C'mon, _please..."_

"Okay, okay," Steve said, his voice gentle and amused. "Don't worry. I think you've begged enough, puppy."

Tony groaned with relief as he felt Steve's cock brush against his entrance, wet and slick, a firm reminder of his lover.

"C'mon, c'mon..." He said. "Please, I want you, I need you..."

"Then don't worry so much," Steve said, his voice warm as he held Tony steady, "I'm right here."

He held Tony's hips and thrust into him, a single stroke that had Tony groaning and grasping at the sheets. It felt good, so good; no one had ever topped him before, or penetrated him in any way, but it was amazing. He didn't mind that it was new to him; it was all right. This was his alpha's right, and only his alpha's right.

Tony moaned, clinging to Steve and grinning, whispering in his ear, "Feel good, babe?"

"You're so _tight,_ " Steve groaned in reply, his hips shaking as he tried to keep up a rhythm. Tony grinned.

"So, yes," he said. "You know something, puppy? You're the only one to fuck me like this. There's never been anyone else."

Steve whined, a mix of a groan and a growl slipping past his lips as he worked his hips into Tony. He yelped, feeling Steve's cock rub for the briefest of seconds against his prostate, but he held firm. 

"Y-yeah," Tony said, his voice shaking despite his efforts, "no one's ever fucked me like this, baby. No one's ever marked me but you, promise. You're mine, and I'm yours. Isn't that what you wanted, Steve?"

"God, yes," Steve said with a grin. "You've _always_ been mine. I wouldn't care even if someone else _had_ done this. They're nothing compared to me, and you know it."

"'Course I do," Tony replied, his breath hitching as Steve's thrusts became harder. "Steve, I...oh, god, please, _please..."_

"Good boy," Steve said, stroking his hair. "Good boy, such a good boy. All I want is to hear you beg for me."

 _"Please,_ " Tony said, holding onto him tight. "Please, god, _please_. I'll beg all you want, just, please, _please..."_

"Can't even finish a sentence," Steve scolded him, light and teasing. "The great Tony Stark can't tell me what he wants?"

"Come in me," Tony demanded, his lover's newfound dominance making him burn, "please, god, come in me until I can't walk, fuck me, for god's sake, hold my hips and make it hurt in the morning, I _need you_ —"

"No," Steve said, "no pain. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to mark you and claim you and make you forget everything but my name. Am I understood?"

Tony sobbed, hot, dry gasps of desperation as he bucked up against the other man, rubbing himself against him.

"Yes, god, yes, just do it," Tony demanded, letting Steve grin, triumphant, and thrust into him. 

He worked out a steady rhythm, listening to Tony's soft cries, slowly regressing from actual demands and pleas to, as promised, broken little whimpers of Steve's name, his entire body shaking with the effort it took not to come. 

Steve leaned down and brushed his lips against his neck, rasping his teeth over the marking spot.

"Are you ready, Tony? I won't bond you if you're not," Steve said.

"If you don't do it, I'm going to kill you myself," Tony groaned in reply, and Steve smiled, pleased with his answer.

He thrust in one last time before he felt Tony's cock throb between them both; Steve's cock throbbed in reply, and he felt his orgasm uncoil in his stomach and burst. 

Steve sunk his teeth into Tony's neck, bonding him as they both came.

It was like nothing either of them had expected; it was savage and sharp, without pain but so intense they could only both moan, trembling as they emptied themselves, come spurting between them as the bond made their minds burn.

The sudden feeling of his mate was what made it so powerful; Steve felt in that moment everything that Tony was, all his mate's power and strength, as well as his vulnerabilities and fears, and he knew Tony felt the same. They were with one another now, in ways neither of them could explain, but both of them treasured.

Steve buried his face into Tony's neck, groaning, as the sudden intensity faded, leaving them both with the normal intensity of the bond. Tony moaned, stroking Steve's hair.

"Christ," he said, "I feel you. I mean, I _feel you."_

"That's what bonds are for," Steve mumbled. "You're mine now. No one will ever take you from me. They can't."

"Good," Tony said. "That's...so good."

He grinned, nudging his hips up sleepily. "So's your cock, by the way."

Steve blushed, pulling out of Tony and giving him a sweet, mushy kiss, their lips pressed together as their tongues darted back and forth out of one another's mouths, tasting each other.

They settled in after a few more kisses and a bit of cleaning up; Tony rolled over and pressed himself into Steve's body, letting the other man cuddle him close and kiss his forehead.

"No one's ever gonna take you from me, either," Tony promised. "They can't. I won't let them."

Steve nodded, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arms tight around Tony, the two of them drifting off with that promise hanging over them like armor, to protect them from the night ahead.


	29. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes and going to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry; I know this chapter is REALLY short, but we're nearing the end, and I didn't have anywhere else to cut it off. The next chapter will be longer! Thank you for understanding, I'm just so sorry! D:

The next morning was quiet. No one had much to say. If they spoke, it was in touches; brief caresses and careful squeezes. A hand met here and there, and lips touched on occasion. It was as if speaking would break some sort of spell; if this was a dream, a silent, simple play, they would win easily, and come home proud victors. The silence afforded them hope. 

Steve did not leave Tony's side the entire day. Tony didn't seem to mind much, nuzzling into his touches and letting Steve kiss him, even in full view of the others. Concern about that sort of thing was for another time, when his whole mind wasn't consumed with concern over other things.

Steve took full advantage of it, holding him and caressing him until Tony's entire body was alive with his touch. The bond seared between them, making Tony's mind shiver and shake beneath the feeling of Steve's touch, Steve's love. He buried his face into his lover's neck, breathing in his scent until he could almost taste it, feel it as a full and whole entity.

The afternoon began to drag on. The whole pack curled up in the living room, speaking to one another with the heat of their bodies and the wholeness of their presence. Steve had covered Tony with his own body, holding onto him as close as he possibly could and stroking his hair. Tony held onto him tight, letting Steve play with his hair. No one said anything, but they allowed both of them their space.

"I'll cook dinner," Tony suddenly said as the sun began to set, the first words anyone had spoken all day. 

"...Tony?" Steve asked, tilting his head. Tony gave Steve a small, hesitant smile. It hurt to think he'd lose the man he loved. Especially since he still had yet to say it.

"Y'know," he said. "Dinner. For when...for when you guys come back."

"That's usually my job," Coulson said, giving him a wan little smile, "but I'll forgive it just this once. Don't make a mess, Tony."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Phil," Tony teased. Phil just smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," he murmured, "for taking care of him. He needs you, Tony. He'll always need you."

_I know. And that's why I'm going with him._

That thought, though, Tony kept to himself for the time being as he went to go prepare the armor.

It was quicker, this time, as if they all knew they had to be faster now. Tony barely had to help them; they were eager to get it on, and eager to get the fight over with. Tony was still in awe of the sight of them, brave and fierce, but fear had tainted their mighty appearance for the time being. They were wearing armor for war, and Tony couldn't guarantee they would all come home safe.

He swallowed, rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"Love you," he told them. "You're my pack. I...I've never had a better family."

Coulson nosed him gently, licking his cheek before turning back to the others. They loped past Tony, and each of them gave him an affectionate nuzzle and a gentle lick. Tony went with them as they headed out to the front yard, Steve awaiting him. 

Tony opened the case with his claw-covers and put them on Steve, careful. He didn't think about how soft and vulnerable his lover was. He focused on the sharp steel of his lover's claws, and the gleaming ferocity of his lover's fangs. 

"I..." 

Tony fell silent and hated himself for it. He just buried his face into Steve's muff, his eyes closed and his bearing trembling as Steve spoke to the pack. Tony couldn't understand it, but there was a raw part of him that yearned to, more than anything. The howls and barks made him shiver, his skin crawling with pure yearning to be one of them, to be running alongside them. Still, he held firm, and clung to Steve, trying to memorize the feel of his fur.

Soon, he promised his aching heart. Soon, for Steve's sake.

Tony heard them fall silent and knew they were going to leave soon. He clung tight to Steve.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. "Not until I know how to say the words."

Steve just nosed him, wagging his tail once.

Tony clung to him until the pack was moving away, held tight to his fur until finally, his hands grasped only on empty air.

He looked up at the moon, still and silent as it hung in the sky.

"Help me," he said. "Help me so I can help him. Please."

He received no reply.

Tony sighed and went inside without another word.

...

Steve led them through the woods, silent and still, as if even the trees hung on the outcome of the battle with every trembling branch. Coulson walked beside him on one side; on his other side, Thor loped along with him, his head raised. 

The walk was heavy and slow, like a funeral procession; the scent and weight of death hung heavily around the forest. None of them could tell who it was meant for. 

The snow crunched beneath their paws, crisp and scentless. The only thing any of them could smell was the clean, mild purity of the snow and the earthiness of the bark, clinging to the trembling trees. If the pack had arrived, they were already in the moonshigh stones.

The moonshigh stones loomed ahead, white and foreboding. Steve had never been frightened of his own gathering place before, but he supposed there was ample cause this time.

"Please, goddess," he said. "Protect my pack. Protect my mate. If I fall, let them survive in my stead. And let me reaffirm your strength, so that a man like him will never harm one of us again."

Steve did not get a reply, but the aura around the stones shifted. He was no longer scared to pass, but the feeling of fear was still a heavy stone in his stomach.

When he stepped into the circle, it was hammered by the sheer force of rage. Still, Steve choked down the red at the edges of his vision to take in the sight before him.


	30. Pack Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay; I get so worn out after college and the week just went by and I am very sorry! I hope you enjoy this long chapter.

The moonshigh stones carried his scent. Steve had only smelled it once before, but it was as his parents had laid dying before him, the rest of his pack dead around them; he was not liable to forget.

Steve saw the wolves assembled and looked back at Thor and his pack. They looked heartbroken; when he took a closer look at the other wolves, they didn't exactly seem in the best of spirits, either.

"Brothers," Thor spoke, his voice soft and pained. "Oh, forgive me. I was not there to protect my father, and now..."

Thor shook himself off and snarled, low and rough.

"Enough of this," he said. "Justin Hammer, you defeated my father, destroyed our moonshigh stones, and are responsible for the death of my clanbrother's pack. If you have any honor in you, you will take this challenge and die as the goddess intended."

Steve stepped forward, his tail tense and his muff bristling.

"Honor? You tell me about honor and come to me in armor? Cute, guys. Real cute."

Steve snarled, low and harsh in his throat. His claws trembled in anticipation, and his eyes gleamed with the promise of a fight as he lifted his head to survey Justin Hammer, Tiberius and Whitney flanking him.

The wolf that had haunted his nightmares for years had no face; he was an idea, a construct, a monster beneath his bed that had been responsible for the loss of all he loved. This had made him a behemoth in Steve's mind, a snarling, hulking monster that could destroy whatever caught his eye with a single gesture of his paw.

He had not seen Hammer the night of the challenge. It might have changed his nightmares a little.

The wolf standing before him was sleek and slight, his fur verging on greasy due to the amount of moonlight reflecting on it. He was a light, sandy brown, his eyes a watery hazel. He shifted from paw to paw, regarding Steve with a huge smile. Steve tensed. Something felt off about his teeth, but from the distance, he couldn't tell what it was.

"We would not need armor, had there not been precedent for such a need," Thor snarled. "Pack! Before you stands a man who has murdered an innocent pack in cold blood during a challenge! We wear this for protection against him, not as offense to the goddess; this I swear."

There were quiet murmurs among the Appalachian pack; Steve cringed internally. The details of the death of his pack had never gotten far, or spread clearly.

"Thor speaks truly," Steve said. "My father and mother were killed by this man, as was the rest of my pack. My pack fought honorably and fought well; this is why you are here. He lost most of his pack, and so needed you to fight for him. He wishes for you to kill your alpha and his brother, your beta and your omega, and beloved members of your own pack."

"They are traitors, every last one," Tiberius spoke. "They were seen making deals with Howard Stark in his office while Odin was supposedly forging an alliance with us."

"An alliance my father never agreed to," Loki said, nudging past Thor to look up at Stone. "Honestly, don't try to lie to me, it's a terrible idea. My father nor my mother ever agreed to an alliance with your pack. We are not traitors; there was no alliance made to betray. No allies would arrange for a challenge, after all. And is that not how you ruined my father?"

Loki turned and looked at his pack, his eyes softening and growing heavy with sorrow for a moment.

"Brothers, sisters, please," he said. "You know we are not traitors. I believe that wholeheartedly. This man destroyed our sacred moonshigh stones, and you trust _his_ word, _his_ honor?"

There was silence, but Steve could feel the tension and confusion. The scent was heady and thick in his nose as he turned back to Hammer.

"They are not part of this challenge," he said. "But I could not guarantee it would not come to such a thing, and so I ordered them to wear the armor."

Hammer grinned again, his fangs glinting oddly in the light as his tongue lolled from his mouth for a moment.

"Oh, wasn't that nice of Tony to build it for you?" He said, surveying it with interest. "When he's my clan, I'll make sure he keeps up the good work. He's a useful little bitch, that much is obvious."

Steve knew he was being baited, goaded, but he couldn't help it; an insult to a mate was something no alpha tolerated.

He snarled, a low roar that shook the stones as he faced down Hammer, his eyes blazing.

" _Tony has nothing to do with this,"_ he growled, "He is _not yours to take!_ You will _never_ have my clan! You have taken _enough_ from me, and I am no unbitten child any longer! He is _mine_ to defend and protect! _I am his wolf!_ You are _nothing!"_

He made his way across the frozen lake and bared his teeth. "Challenge me like a wolf or die like common prey; you have no other choice."

"Well, the golden rule of business is, always leave a third option," Hammer replied. "Like, say...what's the word..."

He howled, low and triumphant, before leaping onto Steve and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Just before he did, Steve saw them up close and realized with muted horror what the shine on them had been; silver, coating his fangs and glinting dully in the moonlight.

"War," he said, as the wolves broke rank from behind him and Steve's flank gushed bright, hot red.

...

"Thor! Thor, listen!" Bruce said, coming up beside him and gesturing with his muzzle to the Appalachian wolves. "There's a way to subdue them, and you don't have to fight!"

" _Svass,_ the answer would be appreciated, but _quickly,"_ Thor replied. "What is it?"

"When I was studying, I looked into alpha influence on pack behavior, and you can break his control on them, because he's not the real alpha! You just have to lure them out of the moonshigh stones; his influence is so strong here because any alpha's influence is amplified in the gathering place. We'll lure them out if you can get through to them!" Bruce promised.

"A fine plan," Thor admitted, "but we need wolves to take on Hammer's true pack."

Coulson stepped forward, his eyes glinting sharp as flint. Clint and Natasha flanked him.

"He almost murdered a member of my clan," Phil said. "Besides, he's a beta. It's a fair fight."

"Understood," Thor agreed. "Now _go;_ we will split off and subdue my pack while you handle those two, and meet again once we are done to aid Steven in any way possible."

The packs nodded, splitting in two; the Appalachian pack went to lure their brothers and sisters from the stones, and what remained of Steve's pack turned to face Tiberius Stone and Whitney Frost.

"Puppy, it's okay," Clint said, coming to stand behind Bruce. "Phil and Nat can handle Stone. I've got your back."

"Thanks," Bruce said with a small smile before he turned to Whitney.

"You and your beta almost killed my mate," he said, and his voice had suddenly become rougher, darker. "I'm not going to hold back."

Whitney snorted, tossing her pale head. "Really? Cute. What's a pitiful omega from a second-rate pack going to do?"

"Fight for my pack," Bruce said. "I'm pretty sure that gives me a bit of an edge."

He closed his eyes and focused. From deep within him, a sharp, savage growl arose.

 _Danger,_ Bruce thought. _Danger to mate and danger to pack. Fight?_

He didn't receive a reply for a moment, and he couldn't help but tense, fearful; had all Thor's lessons in controlling his berserker side been for nothing?

Then he felt his muscles expanding, his fur bristling, and his armor shifting along with him as he bared his teeth in triumph.

 _Win,_ the berserker within him rumbled, and Bruce leapt forward, aiming to do just that.

 


	31. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues, much to the detriment of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a cliffhanger? maybe. And yeah, despite what I just said in Risorgere, werewolf!au is a bit more lenient on killing, haha.

"You know, you've told me time and again how different we are as wolves," Coulson remarked to Natasha as she paced around Stone. "How we have no ties to humanity, and how we shouldn't concern ourselves with its trappings."

"To a degree," Natasha agreed. "We are not human, my love. That is all. It means there are certain... _concerns_ that humans have that we do not."

Coulson grinned, his teeth gleaming.

"Oh, fascinating," he said. "And what would they be, darling?"

"Well, I doubt I'm going to mind sinking my teeth into his neck much," Natasha replied. "You?"

"As long as I get a few bites in, I'm fine," Coulson agreed.

The two of them leapt on him, fangs gleaming and bared.

Stone whirled on Natasha, sinking his fangs into her side; she kicked at him ferociously, unabated due to the armor. She could feel his teeth tickling at her sides, but it wasn't enough to sway her. She had fought more dangerous enemies long before this battle.

Phil snarled regardless, protective instincts in overdrive at the attack on his mate; he was a blur in the darkness, the only sign of him the gleaming white enamel on his armor as he threw Tiberius off of Natasha and into a tree. He heard the satisfying crack of bones and growled, pleased.

When the other wolf got to his feet, he was still growling, but Coulson could see bone fragments peeking from his skin, brighter than his enameled armor.

"Consider us kind," Coulson said. "We allowed you a dignified end in battle. I doubt your alpha would have given you that much."

When Tiberius leapt at him again, he reached up and sank his fangs into his stomach, ripping him open from throat to flank, throwing him into the snow.

Coulson spat blood from his mouth; it reeked of barbarism and cruelty, and it had not been shed from a worthy opponent.

He looked over at his lovers and tensed, hesitant for the briefest of moments. Clint simply wagged his tail, bounding over to give him a few comforting licks. Natasha stood before him, silent and still. For a minute, Coulson worried.

"Beautiful," she told him, burying her muzzle into his muff, and Coulson licked the top of her head, wondering why he had ever doubted her.

"Bruce?" Phil called. "Bruce, are you all right?"

"He's fine," Clint told him. "Puppy's got control of the situation."

Coulson looked over to the fight taking place; Whitney was bleeding heavily, baring her teeth at him.

"I killed your last omega, you know," she told him. "Sweet kid, but bigger than you. What makes you think you're going to win this fight?"

"Because I have," Bruce replied, his eyes glowing a sickly green as he pounced, grabbing her and throwing her into one of the moonshigh stones.

The crack of bones was enough to settle the berseker spirit; Bruce shrunk again, panting heavily and shaking his head.

"I didn't want to," he said, "I didn't...but she..."

"No offense, puppy, but I'm pretty sure if anyone deserved it, she was pretty high up on that list," Clint said, loping over to nudge him. "She was a danger to the pack. You protected us, puppy. That's special."

Bruce relaxed, wagging his tail as he nuzzled Clint.

"That's all very well and good," he said, looking around, "but, uh...where's Thor?"

The pack looked at one another before they went to bolt past the moonshigh stones to see what was the matter, leaving only Steve and Hammer—and someone else, running hell-bent through the wolfswood to join them.

...

Thor didn't like to watch as his brother and his pack wove and ducked the advances of the rest of his pack, but they had no choice; if they had any hope of reclaiming the pack, Thor had to trust his mate and lead them past the moonshigh stones.

Still, it was slow going; they had to look like the movement away from the circle was not continuous and deliberate. Thor led carefully, slowly, and with patience; a certain degree of amusement colored his thoughts when he reminded himself of what a rarity this was.

He backed up through the snow to stand beside his brother, nuzzling his flank quickly for comfort.

"You are better at this than I thought," Loki told him, "but it is not enough, brother. We have to hurry. Steven can only hold him off for so long; I smell silver upon him."

Thor cursed, low and heavy.

"Very well," he replied. "We must..."

"Trust him," Loki said. "Trust him, and you will be all right."

Thor nodded, howling for Bruce. His mate perked up his ears, watching Thor; when he wagged his tail, Thor beckoned to him.

"I think they need you, puppy," Clint said. "Be careful, whatever it is."

"I trust him, I'll be fine," Bruce promised. "Be back soon!"

He streaked off through the snow, not realizing the whole pack had their eyes on him, intent and sharp.

"Bruce, run," Thor told him, "run and do not stop until you have broken the circle. They will give chase; trust me when I say they will not catch you. I will not allow it."

Bruce would've been scared even just a few short months ago. Now he was wolf; mated and claimed with a pack behind him, beside him. He would trust Thor. He could do nothing else.

"Right," Bruce said, bolting off through the snow as the rest of the pack followed, Thor included. He was a threat to them right now, his scent new and foreign but mixed with Thor's; they all trailed after him, their heavy paws crunching into the snow beneath them.

Bruce ran, his steps quicker than lightning as he streaked across the snows and approached the moonshigh stones. He waited for the briefest of seconds to allow them to catch up, just enough to get them all through the circle, and as he stood still, Thor's heart stilled as well, fear catching hold and freezing him in place.

Bruce howled once, triumphant, and jumped past the moonshigh stones, the rest of the pack following with him. Thor relaxed imediately, relieved, and followed after Bruce as the pack surrounded him.

The air was not as heavy with battle; regardless, they were curious, tense, and one wrong move would simply find them in another fight. Thor stepped forward, coming to stand beside Bruce.

"Mated," he said, licking his ears gently and nipping at his marking spot. "This is my mated, Bruce Banner. He is our clan now. After centuries, we have a clan as the goddess intended. We will no longer lack someone to protect, I swear to you."

Thor nuzzled him once more before turning to his pack. "However, if you should harm him now, there may not be a clan to protect, my brothers and sisters. Stand down, I beg of you. For the sake of pack and clan. For the sake of what we are."

The rest of the wolves looked at one another, hesitant.

Then Bruce shifted, standing before them with tousled curls and bare feet, completely human and completely vulnerable. Thor's entire body was screaming with the instinct to protect and defend, but he held firm. Trust him, he had to trust him, his mate knew what he was doing...

A large black wolf approached him, his eyes a deep, rich gold; Thor tensed, recognizing Heimdall, his father's oldest companion. His head was high and his steps were sure as he approached Bruce, who stood entirely still as Heimdall sniffed him, nudging at his ear and sticking his nose into his chest.

"You're going to catch a chill if you remain barefoot in this weather, pup," Heimdall advised, his smooth voice rich and thick. "I suggest you shift back before your mated begins to fuss."

Bruce relaxed, relieved, and did just that as the rest of the pack surrounded him, nuzzling and gentling the first clan member that any of them had met in centuries. Bruce turned back to Thor, beaming; Thor was practically trembling with relief as he loped forward to nuzzle Bruce.

"You did splendidly," he told him, his voice full of love. Bruce laughed.

"Well, I had help," he told him. "That was an amazing speech. Did Loki write it for you?"

Thor huffed, amused, and licked at his ears; Bruce nuzzled him back and grinned as the rest of the pack watched them, curious.

"He is truly our clan, then?" Heimdall asked. "Thor, forgive us—"

"There is nothing to forgive, brother," Thor promised. "You have done no wrong. His control over you is broken, and all is well. Except...we must go aid Steven. He is our true ally now, and we need to ensure his survival."

Heimdall nodded as Sif rushed up to nuzzle him, licking at his ears and growling with delight. He nuzzled her back with a small smile.

"Sister," he murmured. "I have missed you."

"And I you," she said. "Come; we have much ahead of us to fight."

The pack followed after Thor and Bruce, the two of them leading the way back through the moonshigh stones and to where Steven stood, blood dripping from gashes on his body as his legs shook.

"Do we interfere?" Thor asked as he rejoined Coulson. The beta shook his head, pain heavy in his eyes.

"We can't," he said. "He'll kill him outright if we do. He's just toying with him now, and that gives Steve time to survive. We just...have to hope."

Thor didn't like the sound of that, but he liked the idea of Steven dying in the snow even less. They settled in, their hearts sore and sick, and watched the fight play out.

 


	32. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the last one. This one was a quicker fic, longer chapters and slightly shorter than Risorgere, (though nothing compares to AatA, ever.) Having it be longer chapterwise was probably because I finished it before putting it up, which left me less worried about wordcount. I'm surprised at how quickly this wrapped up, (for me, anyway), but almost grateful. I'd like to get these fics done with so they can be enjoyed in full.  
> That also said, I'll be putting up a LOT of shorter fics on tumblr in the foreseeable future. Since Word saves formatting and italics, two things I previously had to put in myself, it's a lot quicker and easier to put these things up now. So you'll see a lot of my more simple fluffy work and some more obscure pairings up here as well.

Steve winced in agony, silver leaking into his wounds and making his head spin, aching and pounding as he tried to keep his paws steady. He snarled, but he could hear his own voice growing weaker.

"It's funny, isn't it? Silver is safe for those who have the goddess' favor," Hammer said. "It's a bunch of nonsense anyway, but here we are. I'm fine. Better than fine, even. Can't say the same for you."

Steve leapt at him, trying to get a swipe in; his head throbbed in agony and his sense of balance failed him as he hit the ground with a sharp thud, his bleeding side sending bright veins of pain straight up to his brain and through his body.

He sunk in the snow and apologized to his pack. He was sorry he couldn't be stronger, sorry that the goddess did not find him worthy.

Then, an ache settling deep and heavy into his heart, he apologized to Tony.

_I'm sorry. You deserved a better mate, a better alpha. Forgive me, forgive me. I love you..._

Steve closed his eyes and shook, his blood cooling in the snow beside him.

Before he could feel the last, fatal bite sinking into his neck, there was a weight upon him.

When Steve opened his eyes, Tony stood beside him, clad in armor and grinning back at him.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry. I just couldn't stay away."

"Tony? Tony, what are you _doing,_ get _away,_ it isn't _safe_ — _"_

Steve's protests were cut short when Hammer flattened his ears against his head and snarled.

"Fine," he said. "If you're not going to go along with this like a good bitch, I'll just use your father. And that means I have no use for you."

He leapt upon Tony and sank his silver-covered fangs into his shoulder, crushing the armor and drawing blood.

Steve roared in agony, the bond making his mind burst with anger and fear and sorrow as he watched him pull his fangs from Tony, blood dripping off of them as they glinted dully in the light. The silver started to fall from his teeth; what hadn't been snagged in the armor was falling off due to the force required to bite through iron.

Tony looked up at Steve for a second, a weak smile on his face.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing."

Steve laid his head on Tony's uninjured shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay," Tony promised. "Really, I mean it."

Blood continued to spew forth from his wound, more than Steve had imagined possible. Tony just gave him a pale, warm smile.

"Steve?" He murmured. "Hey, Steve. I love you."

"I love you too, Tony," Steve replied, closing his eyes.

He opened them again when he felt fur beneath him.

Tony stood, an alpha wolf, strong and healthy. The reactor fell from his chest as he shifted, falling into the snow and glowing a soft blue. His coat was a rich, deep brown, and his eyes glimmered sweet hazel as he looked up at Steve.

"You did it," Steve breathed, a huge grin on his face. "Tony, oh my _god_ —"

"Silver," Tony said. "I thought maybe..."

" _Maybe?"_ Steve snapped. Tony tucked his tail between his legs.

"Whoa, hey, you were gonna die! I wouldn't have intervened if I hadn't thought you were gonna die!" Tony promised. "I wasn't going on without you, you know that?"

Tony licked his flank, and the ache within it subsided. Steve sighed in relief as Tony licked him and gentled him, the pain from the silver seeping away.

"I'm not fighting you," Tony told Hammer. "That means I'm not breaking any rules. On a technicality, anyway."

He nosed Steve's ear and smiled. "He's all yours, baby. Go get him."

Steve growled, content, and faced the other alpha down, his entire body bristling.

"It doesn't change anything," he said, backing away. "I still have the silver, and you can't hurt me with it!"

"No, I can't," Steve replied, "but I don't need silver to be strong. I'm fine on my own."

Steve leapt at him, finally letting his rage blind him and make him strong, make him fierce. Berserk power streaked through his veins and made him howl, triumphant, as he clawed deep into his stomach, the soft underbelly of his skin and the sharp snap of his ribs enough to make Steve grin, pleased.

It felt good to do this; to finally have the revenge he'd always needed. This wasn't just for him, though; he knew that as he stood above the other wolf, broken and bleeding. If it had been, he would have never been able to do this.

As Hammer flew at him for one last fight, the two of them falling into the snow and sinking fangs into whatever skin they could reach, Steve had the strength of his entire pack with him, past and present, keeping him going as he dug his teeth into the other alpha's side and ripped at his flank, a single swipe of his strong paw tearing the lower half of his jaw clean off.

One last thing, just one last thing...

Steve sank his teeth into his chest and ripped it apart, blood spewing forth and making him gag as he threw the body from the moonshigh circle, his heart steaming in the snow as Steve washed his mouth out, the bitter cold mixing with his triumph and an overwhelming sense of relief.

It had been brutal, but then again, he was wolf. He had won and proved that to both his pack and himself; it was worth a bit of brutality.

Except...

"I'm still not scared of you, you know," Tony spoke up, padding over to join him and nuzzling his bloodied muzzle. "So don't worry."

Steve panted, pleased. All right, that certainly helped.

"Thank you, Tony," Steve murmured. "It's...it's over. It's...really over."

"Well, yeah," Tony agreed. "If...if I shift back, I'll be okay, I think. I don't feel any more pain."

"Splendid," Steve replied with a yawn. "Grab the reactor. I'm pretty sure life-changing technology shouldn't just be tossed in the snow."

Tony laughed, padding over to it and picking it up gently in his mouth, wagging his tail.

"What now?" he asked, curious. Steve surveyed the assembled wolves and tilted his head, considering.

"Now?" he said. "Now we go home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, not only did Tony sap the weakening influence from Steve, but Hammer was basically someone who froze to death; he was dying without even realizing it, as silver still affected him. He just didn't see the pain.


	33. Home at High Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting and surviving and finally making a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really am glad this is ending; Risorgere too. I just don't have the time to update like I used to. My schedule is so much stranger and more hectic and just, man.   
> You know, this story started off in a conversation and an idea, and I promised to write it, and then for six months refused to do so. After that, when I had finished writing Risorgere and AatA was finally done, I said "hey what the fuck why not" and wrote about half of it in a week.  
> I don't know why either; my guess is that it's honestly one of my simplest stories to follow, plot-wise and writing-wise. There's not eighty subplots and pairings and this and that; it's largely a story that goes point A to point B. And that's all right. That's fantastic, honestly. I could use a story like that.  
> It was my chance to write one of the big fandom AU cliches that I've never done and that was honestly a fun experience for me; I've never done cliches like that before, so getting the chance to put my own spin on it was super fun. Next stop, coffee shop AUs. It's happening, people.   
> Probably, anyway.  
> At any rate, I love this story a lot, and I hope you all did too. :) Thanks so much for sticking with me like always!!

Home had always meant many different things to Steve; pack, family, mate.

He would have all of this and more as the months went on, and he would never be happier.

After the fight was done, the pack made their way to the mansion, leaping around Tony and chattering in his ears.

" _You could've died!"_ Phil snapped, giving him a stern look. "Tony, oh my _god,_ you just raced right out there and tried to handle all that on your own without even _telling us?_ You know how dangerous silver is, don't you?"

"I hate to be the one lecturing people," Clint piped up, "but Phil's got a point, Tony. You could've really been hurt. And Steve would've never let you hear the end of it if you had been, you know that, right?"

"Damn right I wouldn't have," Steve grumbled, but he licked Tony's ears and nuzzled him nonetheless.

Tony finally sighed, shook his muff, and explained.

"Look, I thought silver might kick-start the shift to wolf as a defense mechanism for my body, and after taking a few scans of my heart, I figured the damage left was a fair enough gamble to risk confronting Hammer," he said.

Tony half-shrugged and tossed his head. "I knew he'd cheat, and the second I smelled the silver, I knew it was all right to confront him. Though just to be safe, I made the armor."

"You are astounding," Steve said, shaking his head. "Absolutely mad, but astounding."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tony said as they reached the mansion, shifting into their human forms to grasp the doorknob, opening them up to the light and warmth of home.

Steve turned back when he heard the footsteps still to see the Appalachian pack still waiting at the threshold in wolf form, all of them looking at one another with their tails tucked in and their heads hung.

Steve looked back towards his house, with all its wide windows and empty halls. He thought back to a time where the halls of his house had been full of wolves, of life and love and family.

Steve smiled, beckoning to them and holding the door open wider.

"You're welcome to come in if you like," he said. "Jane, Phil, I think we're going to need cocoa. Lots of it."

"Right," Phil said, stretching out and yawning as he made his way into the foyer, like Steve hadn't just done something unprecedented in thousands of years of wolf tradition. "Shower first."

"Oh, yes," Steve agreed, looking down at his bloodstained front. "Uh, showers first."

Tony shook his head and grinned, linking his arm with his mate's.

"Shower _together_ first," he teased as he led Steve upstairs. Steve just sighed and smiled, letting Tony lead the way.

...

The first few weeks of having the Appalachian pack settle into the mansion were strange. The sharing of an estate and the surrounding fields had never happened before, and it was tough for them all to navigate.

Thor helped; his chosen mate, after all the worry and fuss, had honestly been the best thing to happen to either pack. Bruce was effectively the bridge between both packs and helped the Appalachian pack settle in to their new home, and calmed his own pack when they bristled at the intrusions.

Frigga and Odin arrived at the end of the first week; Loki and Thor had returned home to accompany them and aid their mother in bringing their father to the mansion.

When Steve greeted him, he raised his eyebrows; though he had a clear view of large gashes marring his arms, face, and chest, the man walked like a true alpha in spite of the pain.

"Alpha Rogers," he greeted him, bowing his head. "Forgive me if I do not kneel. Time has ground down hard on these old bones."

"There is no need," Steve replied, bowing his head in kind. "You are welcome here, as is the rest of your pack. I ask no one to kneel to me."

Odin laughed, shaking his head. "Now there's a sight; one of your line defying centuries of wolf code. You've always been the traditionalists among us all, alpha. I ask only one thing; what made you change your mind?"

Steve looked back at Tony, sitting in the living room waiting for him, Bruce leaning on his shoulder as Tony chattered on about the reactor to his father, drawing up advertising and marketing plans for the device.

Beside the two of them, Jane and Darcy sat on the couch, Darcy typing away as Jane and Bruce spoke, comparing notes on the development of the moon. Phil, Clint, and Natasha lay next to them, curled up in a pile of one another as the movie JARVIS had put on played in the background. The rest of the pack milled in and out, speaking to one another in low tones about the next moonshigh.

He smiled, helpless to do anything else.

"My family," he replied. "My pack, my family, and my mate. Above all else, my mate."

Odin chuckled, shaking his head as his sons helped him inside. When he looked back at Steve, he regarded him with a single warm eye.

"They tend to do that, Steven," he told him. "Allow that to benefit you beyond what you've ever imagined."

He settled in on the couch and closed his eye, exhausted. Frigga lay beside him, stroking her mate's hair as she murmured quiet comforts in his ear.

"We're going to be all right now," Thor promised, speaking not just to his father, but the entire pack. "We're all right. We just need to get used to this."

Looking around at all the assembled wolves, Steve had to agree.

...

They did, of course. It was hard; even with both sides working towards the change, centuries of conduct were not something dispelled overnight. It took many moons for the entire Appalachian pack to be comfortable assembling at the moonshigh stones with the northern pack.

Steve and Thor did not worry much about 'alpha conduct' anymore; Thor was content to let Steve handle his family, and he handled his. The two trusted one another to do the best job for all of the wolves involved, and so they were content with one another's presence as another alpha living at the estate.

The occasional bickering was diffused almost immediately through Tony and Bruce's combined efforts; the two friendships managed to play off of one another well enough that fights were few and far between.

Coulson and Jane and Darcy and Bruce got along fine; betas and omegas tended to squabble less over who was 'superior' anyway. Seeing the betas and omegas getting on so well soothed the worries of the rest of the pack as well, an unexpected bonus to the bonds.

Even in spite of all this, there were snags; minor things, wounded pride at the loss of their own moonshigh stones, the sudden crowding of a house that had once only been home to five people, the playfighting that had to suddenly be taken in shifts, the change of the seasons leaving half of them sick, and so on.

Steve had no idea how he would've survived it all had it not been for Tony.

If anyone was handling this well, it was his beloved. Tony knew next to nothing about wolf customs or pack behavior, and this served him better than it ever could have in a normal pack. He didn't treat anyone as an enemy or a stranger by simple virtue of pack; when he spoke, he spoke to everyone as equals. (Except about engineering, but considering his genius, he allowed himself that much arrogance.)

Tony's presence, so unconcerned about pack ritual or behavior and so enthusiastic about all these new people who seemed to genuinely like him, was a balm on the Appalachian pack's concerns. Steve was never more grateful for his lover than in those early days, but he loved him more and more every day even after that.

Tony knew, of course. Tony had always known. It was only now he was getting the courage to tell him.

Still, it made him feel better than anything to hear it. He heard it over and over, from Tony on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear, " _I love you,"_ whenever the situation allowed it, or when he laid in bed next to him and half-spoke, half-breathed the words into his ear. Or, sometimes, if Steve held him just right and kissed him just right when their hips met, Tony would say it in a way that left them both dizzy.

Sometimes he left the words in notes on Steve's bed; sometimes he simply wrote it down on a piece of paper and stuck it to the fridge before going to work. Steve knew his handwriting, the scent that was all over the paper. He would keep it in his pocket until Tony came home, beaming the whole day.

It felt good to know how much Tony loved him. It was all Steve had ever desired, all he had dreamed of ever since he was young. His mate was here, his mate loved him, and his mate was leading the pack beside him. This was the true meaning of wolf ways, of wolf tradition—even if he had come about it in more than a few untraditional ways. Tony was all he needed to be a good wolf and a better man.

He told Tony that one night as they laid in bed, and his lover laughed for a good five minutes before wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead and smiling.

"Well," he said, "I'm glad I'm just what you needed, Steve. You know something?"

"Mm?" Steve murmured, cracking open an eye to look at him, curious. Tony grinned.

"You're exactly what I needed, too," he told him, leaning in for a kiss.

 


End file.
